When Destiny Crumbles
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Inuyasha screws up and now Kagome is ready to leave for good, will his mistake lead the group farther apart, can anything make things right again, maybe a baby?Contains surprises mostly Inu/Kag, Mir/San and a hint of Inu/Kik.
1. Calm Village

Title: Destiny

Description: Inuyasha flat out lies to Kagome one day and when she finds out the truth she decides to walk away for good, but is there anything that can bring her back, what about a baby?Contains surprises mostly Inu/Kag, a hint of Inu/Kik and Mir/San.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

PLEASE READ THE A/N RIGHT BELOW THE CHARACTERS, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'VE ALREADY STARTED READING THIS STORY.

Characters:

INUYASHA

KAGOME

SHIPPO

MIROKU

SANGO

KIKYO

And for now that's it

A/N: ok, I am so so sorry about the reviews, I editted the first chapter some and I stupidly deleted the story without thinking about the reviews already posted, so if you're pissed I don't blame you, but please review again if you're not too mad, like I said sorry again, please forgive me:( but I hope you enjoy the story, you see I'm tired, have a headache and I wasn't thinking straight, lol.

Chapter 1: Calm Village

Inuyasha and the gang sloshed through the rain that gathered on the ground as they walked down the muddy road. Kagome lagged behind, having a hard time pushing her bike through the mud and trying to keep dry with her umbrella. She grunted as she comes to another sinking place in the mud as her bike got stuck.

Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer; he was tired of her lagging behind. He turned around quickly, startling Miroku, Sango and Shippo and headed towards Kagome with that determined angry look. Inuyasha took hold of her bike causing her to let go and put both hands on her umbrella as she stared at him. Inuyasha lifted the bike on his shoulder and continued as leader.

Kagome hurried her way to the group behind him as they marched on to seek warm shelter.

"It sure has been raining a lot," spoke Kagome to relieve any tension within the group, it was just too quiet.

"Well it is the rainy season," Sango replied under her umbrella hat. Kagome sighed, she knew that, but did it have to rain so much?

"I think we found what we're looking for," Inuyasha announced from the front as he stopped and looked out in front of him.

The others stopped as they reached him; there in front of them was a peaceful little village ahead.

'A nice bath,' thought Kagome at the same time Shippo thought, 'Yummy food.' The two looked at each other like they knew what they were thinking and with big smiles both ran towards the village, leaving the Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara behind.

The half demon, monk and demon slayer looked at each other before following.

"What's a little place like this doing with an inn," Sango asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Probably so they could get a little more business, so Sango how about we get a room together to save money?" Miroku asked smiling slyly at her.

Sango looked at him annoyed and simply said, "No."

Miroku sighed; well it was worth a try. When they got there Miroku gave the inn owner money to rent out a few of his rooms. Kagome ran off to soak in the bathhouse tub, Inuyasha and Shippo fought over food in one of the rooms as Kirara watched trying to eat her own food and Miroku and Sango took a walk through the village since the rain had cleared up.

"I'm glad we have alone time Sango," Miroku started.

"Just keep your distance monk and we'll have no problems," Sango told him being serious.

"Well seems like this village has no demons plaguing it, it seems rather peaceful," said Miroku as they looked around.

"Yeah, let's just hope it stays that way," Sango put in, "we don't want any surprises."

A/N: ok, I know this is short, but like in another story I put that I usually write small first chapters, anyway, it should get much better as it goes on, please review.


	2. Big Mouth

Chapter 2: Big Mouth

Miroku and Sango turned to go back to the inn when they sensed it.

"Miroku," Sango said looking around.

"Yeah," was all he said as she ran to the hut to get her weapon and warn the others. But Inuyasha had sniffed the danger and met her half way.

Inuyasha took out his sword.

"I'll get Kagome," Sango said running inside. She grabbed Hiraikotsu and headed for the bathhouse.

"Kagome," she called knocking on the door, "a demon's coming."

"Ok, I'll be right out," Kagome called back.

Sango ran back outside and joined the others as a large horned demon headed for the village in a rage.

"Do you think you really had to get Kagome out here," Inuyasha asked keeping his eyes on the demon.

"Why not," put in Miroku, "we could use her help."

"Why, I got this," Inuyasha argued back.

"Yeah, but we're a team Inuyasha, that's the point," Miroku told him trying to remain calmness in his voice.

"Ok, how about we focus on this demon first," Sango broke in as she raised her boomerang.

"Well I'm just saying we don't need Kagome," Inuyasha said beating Sango to the punch as he killed the demon with one swipe. What he didn't know was that Kagome had just arrived fully ready for a demon fight when Inuyasha said his last statement.

Sango turned and saw her first, "Kagome," she said noticing she looked a little hurt.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned in her direction. Inuyasha immediately felt a little guilty for what he said, he didn't mean it in a bad way.

Kagome looked around meekly at her friends, uncertain of what to say. So instead of saying anything she turned rather quickly and went back inside. She quickly started to pack her things in her yellow bag wondering if all of them felt the same about not needing her and why Inuyasha would say it in the first place?

"Kagome," Shippo said confused at her sudden hurry. He had stayed inside when the demon attacked and since they shared a room together Kagome's stuff was there with him too.

"I'm going back to my world for a little while Shippo," she explained as she got the last of her stuff in her bag. Shippo frowned confused.

Kagome saw this and gave him a sad kind of smile, "I promise I'll bring you back some of your favorite things when I get back ok."

Shippo nodded and gave her a smile hoping it would cheer her up, "Ok, goodbye Kagome."

Kagome gave him a small smile before exiting.

"Kagome wait," Sango tried, but Kagome kept her pace. Then remembering, she turned. The others looked at her hoping she had changed her mind, but then they heard her call Kirara's name.

Kirara went to her instantly meowing as she looked questioningly up at her, "Kirara will you take me to the well please?"

Kirara transformed and Kagome hopped on. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha with a warning look. Inuyasha grumbled before going up to Kirara and Kagome, "Uh Kagome what I said…"

"Look is apparent the way you feel about me Inuyasha," then she turned her head to Miroku and Sango, "probably all of you, why would you, we all know that I'm not the strongest around here."

"Kagome we…" Sango started.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I just need to go back home for a while."

Then with that Kirara took off, "Wait Kagome…" Sango started, but it was too late, "you didn't ask if you could take Kirara," she finished even though it was useless. She didn't mind taking her feline companion; it was just unlike her to not ask.

Miroku and Sango glared at Inuyasha, if it wasn't for his big mouth and prideful sense.

Inuyasha frowned, "If you two don't stop looking at me like that," he threatened then left the village to clear all his thoughts without them bugging him about the situation.

Miroku and Sango gave up and went to Kagome's inn room with Shippo to get started on dinner, if anything would cool things off with Inuyasha food might do the trick, they only hoped.

Inuyasha made his way to the stream near the village. He wanted to catch some fish to blow off some of his anger and perhaps soak his frustration off in the process. What exactly was her problem? It wasn't as if he really didn't need her, he just didn't need her right then. He sighed, why did things have to be so complicated?

He jumped out of the stream and shook off like a dog as he sat also like a dog on the grass. He then looked up to see soul collectors swaying through the air heading for earth towards the forest.

Inuyasha frowned in thought, "Kikyo," he said before curiosity got the best of him and he made his way to the forest.

A/N: ok, so how was it, things should get so more interesting now, so please review and keep reading please:)


	3. His Mistake

Chapter 3: His Mistake

Inuyasha ran through the trees swiftly making his way closer to Kikyo. He finally made it to a small clearing in the woods to where he saw her resting by a tree, her soul collectors working fast to deliver her souls.

Inuyasha frowned curious to why she would be in the middle of a forest resting by a tree in the first place. Then he saw she had a couple of wounds made by demons.

"Kikyo," he said going to her and kneeling down, "are you ok?"

"Inu..yasha," she replied softly as she began to open her eyes. Her eyes rested coldly on him, not particularly wanting to see him at the moment.

"What happened," he asked, concern in his eyes.

"A demon fight that didn't go as I planned," she tried standing, with the help of her bow, not wanting to seem weak. She failed miserably as she winced in pain and stopped trying.

"Hey, take it easy," Inuyasha ordered forcing her to sit back down.

Kikyo stared at him before asking, "Where's Kagome and the others?"

Inuyasha lowered his head a little, "Uh, they're not coming, it's just me, but hey I'll stay here until you get your strength back Kikyo."

Kikyo looked away, "Why are you doing this?" she questioned.

"Because I care about you Kikyo," he answered taking her hand, "I love you."

She eyed him curiously as if she didn't believe him before chuckling, "After everything that has happened Inuyasha, what does it matter?"

Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyo's soul collectors dropping soul after soul into her before looking back at her. It was true that fifty years ago they had fell in love with each other then torn apart by trickery and both believed the other deceived them. Still to this day it was apparent that some bitterness still lay inside Kikyo. He tried to be bitter and turn away, but he couldn't, he still really cared about her.

"Kikyo, what happened wasn't our fault," but she glared at him, the pain simply hadn't gone away.

"Stop talking such rubbish, you refused to come with me, you refused a future with me, you lie about loving me," Kikyo spat.

"No, I do love you Kikyo," Inuyasha shot back, "I can't just go with you, you know I have to destroy Naraku."

Kikyo thought about this. No matter how much she wanted to still be with him, a part of her knew he was right.

Inuyasha leaned in, suddenly taking her in his arms. She tried to struggle.

"Let me go, let me go," she begged trying to fight his grasp.

"Kikyo, I still love you," Inuyasha cried holding her close to him.

Kikyo stopped and relaxed. Why does he have to do this? She couldn't do this, she shouldn't do this.

Finally Kikyo gave him despite her balled fists and wrapped her arms around him. He had been fooled by this action before, but Kikyo didn't pull out a dagger. She was tired of fighting what she felt, she was tired of running away.

Inuyasha pulled away slightly and started to kiss her and Kikyo let him. It was an amazing feeling. The kissing, the touching, lying in the grass by the tree as he positioned himself above her. It was something she never felt before and instead of listening to any of her brain screaming at her to stop this foolishness, she let him take her into passion.

A/N: ok, don't be too pissed Inu/Kag fans, I know I said mostly them, but I also said a hint of Inu/Kik and this happened for a reason and it will get to the Inu/Kag stuff real soon, so please review and sorry if Kikyo was way out of character because I'm sucky at keeping her in character or at least that's how I feel.

Oh and sorry it's so short.


	4. Two in the Bed

Chapter 4: Two in the Bed

It was a quiet night and the only noise that could be heard around the campfire was the crickets chirping.

Inuyasha lay on his back with one hand behind his head, thinking as Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara slept closer to the fire. Inuyasha wasn't as lucky to fall asleep. His mind was so scrambled with thoughts; it would have been too difficult for him to sleep. Kagome still hadn't come back and being how he was, too stubborn to go get her.

She was the one stupid enough to think they didn't need her or better yet even thought that. He had another reason to not go back and get her and that was the fact he had that passionate moment with Kikyo. Oh why did he love Kikyo so much after everything they had been through? He looked up at the stars, remembering how he and Kagome would look up at them and she would tell him something about their history or being wishing stars. He wished she was there right now.

Kagome kneeled by her window and looked out in the sky at the glimmering stars. She too was wide awake and had plenty of thoughts to keep her that way. How could she have thought that her friends thought something like that about her? She had just fled back to her time without even thinking about how they were a team.

Oh and Inuyasha, he must be so mad at her now, though she couldn't quite blame him. It was just sometimes she felt that they were strong enough without her. She didn't return that day for two reasons. She wanted to get some school stuff done and spend time with her family and the second reason was because she was a little sad that Inuyasha hadn't come back for her.

She sighed then went to her bed and crawled into it, pulling the covers up to her chin. She decided to go back first thing in the morning and apologize.

"What do you think he did," whispered Sango to Miroku the next morning. They were watching Inuyasha pace back and forth in front of the well, clearly debating on whether to go get Kagome.

"I don't know, ever since he was with Kikyo, he's been acting really nervous about Kagome coming back, let's hope he didn't do what I would have…," Miroku stopped suddenly, but not soon enough. Shippo, who was on his shoulder, rolled his eyes, 'Now you've done it.'

Sango glared at Miroku, "And what would that be?" she asked crossing her arms.

Saved by Kagome, Miroku let a deep breath out as he saw her emerge from the well. "Oh look, it's Kagome," he said heading to the well.

Sango growled annoyed, but decided to let it go for the moment as she too went towards the well.

"Hey," Kagome greeted a little ashamed, "look, I just want to apologize for what I said."

Sango smiled, "You know that we do need you Kagome, all of us contribute to defeating demons and hunting down Naraku."

"Yeah, except a little useless fox kid," Inuyasha teased crossing his arms.

"Hey!" Shippo said offended causing an argument between the two. Kagome broke the yelling by clearing her throat and saying, "Inuyasha, can I talk to you alone?"

They immediately stopped, "Uh yeah, sure," he said. Deciding that they should be the ones to leave, Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and pulled him away, "Don't we have something to discuss monk," she said.

Shippo laughed nervously, "Uh, I better go and make sure she doesn't kill him," he half joked as he followed.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha started, but Kagome stopped him.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I'm not mad," she told him then sighed, "I just got carried away."

Inuyasha balled his fists, "Well it's not like we really think your useless Kagome," he said angrily.

Kagome didn't get angry by his tone, but yet smiled, "I know, thank you Inuyasha," she told him giving him a huge smile.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow with a gaped mouth, she was thanking him? He shook his head, 'women' he thought.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about," Inuyasha asked curiously, turning nervously from her.

"Huh?" asked Kagome, apparently coming back from her own thoughts.

Inuyasha groaned, getting impatient, "Ya obviously wanted to tell me something, so what the heck is it?" he asked turning to her sharply.

Kagome smiled warmly up at him and shook her head, indicating that it wasn't important.

Inuyasha gave her an annoyed frown, "You mean that's all after you just left?"

"Hey, it's not like you came back for me," Kagome told him, her nose in the air with an 'hmph' attitude.

"You were the one who left," Inuyasha greeted his teeth, trying to remain calm, "why should I come back for you?" he asked crossing his arms and giving her a demanding look.

"Yeah, well maybe if you thought more of others than yourself…" she balled her fists and stomped away, "just forget it," she growled.

'What was wrong with me lately?' thought Kagome to herself, she figured she was just frustrated that Inuyasha was so blind about his feelings, or at least the feelings she hoped he had for her.

Inuyasha stood there as if paralyzed to the spot, what the heck did he do now?

Back at camp, Kagome started making breakfast because she hadn't ate since waking up, because like she had promised herself, she had went to the Feudal Era first thing, after getting a bath and clothed of course.

When they were eating, the tension couldn't get any higher around Inuyasha and Kagome, finally Shippo accidentally let it slip.

"You should have been going after Kagome instead of being with Kikyo."

The room froze, everyone stopped what they were doing. Kirara backed away frightened, Miroku and Sango looked at each other wide-eyed and gape mouthed and Shippo covered his mouth quickly.

"Oops," he said softly to himself.

Inuyasha shot Shippo the most threatening look and Shippo high-tailed it behind Miroku.

Kagome stood stiffly, glaring down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to look up at her and gulped.

"You went and saw Kikyo?" Kagome asked her tone surprisingly calm.

Inuyasha just nodded, fear in his eyes…on no, the word.

When it seemed that Kagome wasn't going to say it, Inuyasha stood defensively, "Hey, I can do what I want, you're not the boss of me, besides I just went to talk to her."

"Oh is that all?" Kagome asked though Inuyasha couldn't see her eyes for her bangs masking them.

"Yeah that's all."

Kagome simply turned on her heel and left their sleeping area. Inuyasha slumped to the ground, his arms crossed within his robe.

"Not a word," he barked at the others.

Shippo just seemed relieved to be out of the spotlight, but then, "I'm not done with you Shippo."

GULP

Later that night, just like the previous night, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had fell asleep first. This time Inuyasha had finally drifted into his own sleep soon after, proving the day had been long for all of them, full of awkward silence and as usual, plans to find Naraku.

Inuyasha sniffed the air in his sleep and noticed someone wasn't at the campfire. He opened his eyes and looked ahead to see Kagome sitting in a lone tree, staring up at the stars.

Frowning, curious to know why she was up there, he got up and headed towards the tree. When he got there, Kagome looked down, but didn't say anything before focusing her attention back at the glimmering sky.

Inuyasha made his way up the tree and sat beside her, "What are you doing up here?"

Kagome didn't take her eyes from the sky as she said, "Just thinking."

"About?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome blushed a little, in truth she had been thinking about him, "Oh you know just different things," she covered up, swinging her legs back in forth in a cheerful manner.

Inuyasha could see the sadness in her eyes, though she tried covering it.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha, but he stopped himself.

Kagome looked over at him, knowing he wanted to tell her something, she could definitely see it in his golden eyes, "Inuyasha, what is it?"

Inuyasha hated to hurt Kagome like he knew it would if he told her the truth about his time with Kikyo, "Forget it," he said looking away, it killed him to have to keep it from her too.

Kagome smiled, "Ok, oh and sorry about earlier, it's not fair to you when I said I understand you and Kikyo's past and then be like that."

Kagome looked down at her hands, making Inuyasha feel worse.

"Hey, it's ok."

"Really," Kagome smiled brightly at him, "thanks."

Inuyasha covered her hand with his and looked up at the stars, as if she wouldn't notice.

Kagome looked at him with one of her smiles where her eyes seemed to smile too, this was what she wanted, closeness from him.

Kagome put her head down on his shoulder. He looked down at her surprised, but then smiled and did the same on top of her head.

Kagome opened her eyes later to find she wasn't in the tree anymore, she was on the ground, surrounded by dew-filled grassed and half opened morning flowers.

Her eyes snapped wide opened and she sat up quickly. She felt cold and looked down to find out she had no clothes on and was wrapped in Inuyasha's robe. She slowly scanned her eyes warily next to her to see Inuyasha naked beside her. She scooted away from him, did they do what she thinks they did. Well it must have went by very fast, because she didn't remember going that far with him.

"Oh jeez," Kagome said taking her eyes off of him to look at the others who were thankfully still asleep a ways from them. Kagome thought for a moment, but it was a blur. She grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. The sun was just rising.

"Inuyasha," she said nudging him. He only grunted so she nudged him harder. Apparently everything was a blur to him to because he saw that he was naked, grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed himself.

"What the…" he started staring at Kagome angrily, like it was her fault.

"Hey don't look at me like that," Kagome shot, "it's your fault."

"What's my fault," Inuyasha argued back flinging his robe top back onto his body.

"Only the fact that you took advantage of me," Kagome shot a nasty look at him.

Inuyasha frowned, very confused now, "WHAT?"

They heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Miroku and Sango hovering over them curiously, Shippo on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's.

"Morning you guys," Kagome greeted giving them an overly dramatic smile.

Kagome wasn't exactly comfortable with the looks they were giving them, "So," she laughed nervously, "how about I get started on breakfast," she said getting up and hurrying to the fire. The others looked back down at Inuyasha.

"Feh," he said raising up and pushing them aside and heading over to the fire as well.

"Well that was weird," Miroku concluded, glancing at Sango.

The others joined the two at the fire. Sango watched Kagome as she started the food. She cocked her head to the side as she noticed a twig in Kagome's hair. She then looked over at Inuyasha who shot nervous glances at everyone except Kagome.

"Hmmm," Sango said glancing between both nervous parties.

While eating their breakfast, Sango leaned over to Kagome, "Listen I think I know what happened between you and Inuyasha, I'm not going to judge you, but if this is going to get awkward maybe you should talk about it with Inuyasha, and don't worry I'm not going to tell the others."

Kagome looked at Sango appreciatively and gave her a small nod.

A/N: well it's longer, lol, I started and couldn't stop:D anyway, please review, thanks;)


	5. Something Different

Chapter 5: Something Different

Sango glanced behind her at Kagome who walked at a slow pace behind them all, wondering why nobody else noticed this. Kagome looked as if she was in deep thought with a disturbed expression.

They had been so busy with demon fights over the pass couple of weeks that she was pretty sure she hadn't talked to Inuyasha yet.

"Inuyasha," Sango spoke turning to the half demon that led the way, "don't you think it's time for a break?"

"Feh, we've barely started, what do you want to stop for Sango?" he asked, finding it weird that the strong demon slayer needed a break.

Sango rolled her eyes, was he this oblivious about Kagome?

"Yes are you tired already Sango," Miroku asked, casually stretched a hand over and rubbed Sango's rear.

SLAP

'Jeez, what had gotten into him lately' thought Sango. Since they all could tell that they were heading even closer to conquering Naraku for good, or at least that's how things seemed, Miroku had been grabbing her more. Maybe it was an absent minded way of almost getting her as a wife, who knows, but it still bothered her.

"Don't you think maybe we ought to stop for Kagome's sake," Sango whispered to Miroku as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Miroku looked behind them to see Kagome staring at the ground miserably as she walked.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed in his sleeves turned around, now walking backwards.

"What?!" he barked. Miroku motioned towards Kagome.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and went right up to Kagome, sniffing. Something had changed about her scent.

"What's with you?" he asked eyeing her.

Behind them, the others stopped and watched.

"Huh," Kagome said shaking her head and looking up at Inuyasha.

"It's hard to make out, but something's different," Inuyasha went on as he sniffed around her.

Kagome was starting to get uncomfortable and annoyed.

"What's with Inuyasha's smell," asked Shippo to no one in particular.

"Probably because it's the new moon in a couple of days," Miroku answered.

"Oh yeah," said Shippo.

Kagome's hands balled in fists beside her sides, "Sit boy," she said having enough of him sniffing her. Inuyasha smacked onto the ground hard and Kagome just walked over him.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo starred at Inuyasha as he stood angrily.

"What?" he asked with a frown, why did they have to look at him like he always did something wrong?

"Look, we're getting closer to Kaede's village, I'm sure Kagome can wait until then," he said, saying it purposely loud enough for Kagome to hear as she left the group, still angry. He got up and pushed passed Miroku, Sango and Shippo to continue at a safe distance from Kagome.

"Hmpf," came Kagome's reply.

The others looked at each other, wondering if they missed something.

A/N: sorry it's super short, please review, hmm, what could be wrong with Kagome?


	6. Kagome's Answer

Chapter 6: Kagome's Answer

Kagome winced and put her hand on a nearby tree as she came to a sudden halt. Inuyasha who was still walking a safe distance from her, hurried to her side.

"Kagome," he said, looking at her concerned, "are you ok?"

"I don't feel good," she answered , bringing her other hand to her stomach.

Inuyasha noticed this and frowned slightly.

By this time Miroku, Sango and Shippo rushed ahead to see what happened.

Sango helped Kagome sit down as Inuyasha kept staring at her in worry and confusion. What had gotten her suddenly sick?

"How are you feeling now Kagome?" asked Sango since she was now more comfortable.

"Still a little queasy," Kagome answered still holding her stomach.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha to see him with a thoughtful expression. Was he actually thinking what she was thinking? It was weird for a guy who was always so dense about what was going on in the group.

Miroku and Shippo didn't seem to understand and looked worried for Kagome.

"Maybe it was something I ate back home," Kagome said remembering how she did go back to her era the day before and ate while she was there.

Sango chuckled nervously, "I don't think that's what's wrong."

Kagome looked at her confused.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome thinking about her scent being different.

"Here, you can ride on my back, let's get to Kaede's," InuYasha told Kagome, bending down for her to get on.

Kagome hesitated, still not feeling well, but finally got on Inuyasha. If she wasn't going to feel good, she would rather do it in the village than not.

Inuyasha took off quickly, surprising Kagome. Why was he in such a hurry?

"I know Kagome isn't feeling well, but does he have to go so fast," Miroku asked to no one in particular.

"Come on Kirara," Sango said causing the napping feline to stand and transform in her larger form.

Without another word, the still confused Miroku and Shippo climbed onto Kirara behind Sango and they took off to follow the two ahead.

"Inuyasha, can you slow down?" Kagome asked as it was not helping at all with her nausea.

"We're almost there," Inuyasha simply replied, not really hearing what she was saying for his own thoughts.

Kagome sighed miserably.

Finally they arrived to the all too familiar village where Inuyasha kneeled down and Kagome got off, relieved that the trip was over.

"Whoa," Kagome said, placing her hand onto her forehead.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, seeing her sway some, "Are you ok?" he asked again, concerned.

Kagome nodded, "Just got a little dizzy," she said then sighing again.

"Come on, I'll help you to Kaede's," Inuyasha told her.

But Kagome stared at him skeptically, why was he being do nice and understanding all of a sudden. She almost forgot she was supposed to be steamed with him.

"No," she said pointing her nose in the air stubbornly, "I can do it myself," and with that she started on her way to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, 'Jeez, try to help someone.'

Behind him, Kirara landed and let the travelers on her back off before transforming back.

Kagome froze, causing Inuyasha to her side at once.

"Kagome…" he started, but as soon as he said this, Kagome covered her mouth and ran to the nearest bush.

Inuyasha watched worriedly as she threw up.

Afterwards, Kagome gave in and let Inuyasha help her to Kaede's.

--

"I see, when did you first notice all of these symptoms," Kaede asked Kagome as the others waited outside.

"Just today," answered Kagome, flustered, wondering what could be wrong with her.

"I don't think ye are sick and I don't think ye got sick from ye food," Kaede told her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she flashed back to that night with Inuyasha. She saw them together talking, kissing and then…

She remembered what happened that night, after it was a blur and after being so occupied with fighting demons, it was now so clear and she finally realized why.

"I'm pregnant," Kagome answered her own question softly, figuring it all out herself. It made perfect sense.

She then felt her world spin and everything went black.

A/N: ok, so that wasn't much of a surprise, but I do have a couple of more surprises coming up, so please review and I'll try to have to next chapter up asap.


	7. How to Handle Things

Chapter 7: How to Handle Things

Kagome opened her eyes after being unconscious for a while to discover all her feudal era friends staring at her as if she was some high quality art that had to be gawked at. She raised herself up into a sitting position. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were closest to her, Kaede sitting off a ways and Inuyasha stood, leaning against the wall.

She then could see the concern resting in each of their eyes, they all knew now. She first studied Inuyasha's features which looked beyond concerned, but yet frightened and at a loss for words. The closest to her looked worried for her as if she was someone frail and sickly.

Kagome felt her cheeks grow red; the thought of everyone knowing was too much for her. How would she be able to explain things, it was a total embarrassing situation for someone that never even had a chance to properly get her feelings for Inuyasha out in the open.

She stood up, watching as everyone's eyes followed her. Why haven't they said anything to her? Probably waiting on her to say something first, like how she felt.

But Kagome on the other hand, panicked. As quick as she felt, she hurried out of the hut, ignoring Shippo and Sango who called out her name. It was her first instincts to get as far away from the place as possible, to clear her head. The whole time to the well that would lead her home, she kept thinking about Inuyasha and wondering what he thought along with her own thoughts.

When she reached the well she turned her head and stared out behind her as if seeing if Inuyasha would follow her. It was like a subconscious habit.

After a few seconds it was official that he wasn't coming after her. Hurt, Kagome climbed into the well and disappeared.

"Inuyasha," Shippo spat, jumping angrily onto his shoulder, "Aren't you going to go talk to Kagome?"

"She needs you right now," Sango added unable to imagine how Kagome was feeling.

Inuyasha knocked Shippo off of him, gave Sango a cold frown and crossed his arms in his sleeves. To his friends it looked like he was thinking like he did when he was angry with Kagome, which they didn't like. Why would Inuyasha be mad at Kagome?

But deep down, Inuyasha was feeling worse by the second. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had done to Kagome and now a baby. How could it possibly get any worse, oh yeah, if he told Kagome.

He knew though that it was the right thing to do. He couldn't keep something so huge away from the mother of his child.

'The mother of his child.'

The words plastered into Inuyasha's head and no matter how true it was, he was having a really hard time believing it. Something was missing. It was like he knew they slept together, but how could they just do that? They were incredibly shy about how they felt.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, bringing the thoughtful half demon from his contemplative state.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked at the monk, figuring he had something 'wise' to say.

"Sango and Shippo are right, this is something huge and it needs to be worked out, Kagome is probably very confused about everything right now," said the monk in his usual preachy tone.

Inuyasha wasn't total stupid, he knew Kagome was probably confused, but he was too. He wasn't angry with Kagome, in fact he felt bad for Kagome. Not that she was pregnant, but that he had gotten her that way after he had been with Kikyo.

Sighing he agitatedly glared at his friends for their obvious input, grabbed Kagome's bag and left with a grumble.

"Perhaps this will change Inuyasha," Miroku said, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath.

"Poor Kagome," Sango said, hoping that she would be ok with being a mother so soon. After all she wasn't like the women in the feudal era who had babies at young ages and Kagome hadn't even planned for a baby, she still wanted to finish school.

A/N: please review;) sorry it's boring right now, lol and I love getting ideas from readers too, but just as a little warning it may be a little boring until I get to my big ideas for this story.


	8. Another Crisis

Chapter 8: Another Crisis

Kagome closed the shrine door behind her and wiped her watery eyes. She glanced over at the stairs and noticed there was an ambulance at the very bottom. She hurried to the top of the stairs and stared down them, terrified at what she saw.

She couldn't tell who it was, but someone was being put in the back of the vehicle in a stretcher. Kagome's legs felt as though they were glued to the spot, her mouth hung open as her eyes followed the movement of the EMTs as they rushed around doing their job.

Then, Kagome could see her mom hurrying up to her.

"Kagome, thank goodness," she said hugging her.

"What happened mom?" she asked hugging her back, confused.

"It's grandpa, he collapsed, I think he may have had a heart attack," her mother explained, pulling away from her daughter in tears.

Kagome covered her mouth, horrified.

"I'm going to ride in the back with him, Souta's in the house, get him and meet us at the hospital," her mother ordered, already heading back to the ambulance.

Kagome stood there as if unable to move for a few seconds. She put a hand to her head, feeling she would be ill again. Her world felt to be spinning somewhat.

She braced herself though, this was no time to pass out or get sick. She took a deep breath and forgetting briefly about her being pregnant, turned and headed towards the house as the ambulance left.

"Kagome," she heard her kid brother call as he ran towards her from the house.

"Souta," Kagome replied with a grim look. Her brother appeared very worried.

"Mom told me to wait inside for you and to pack my things, just in case you had to go back to the feudal era," Souta told her as he began putting his overnight bag around his shoulders.

Kagome stared at the ground. She doubted that they had to worry about her going back any time soon.

"Kagome…" Souta called already heading to the steps, "let's go."

Souta turned and got a good look at his older sister, she looked pale, "Kagome," he said again, going over and looking up at her, "are you ok?"

Kagome took in a deep breath and smiled, "I'm fine, let's go," she grabbed his hand and hurried across the yard and down the stairs. They got to the nearest bus stop and got on the next bus.

Kagome stared out the window. Souta looked over at her worried, she wasn't just afraid for their grandfather's health, but something else seemed to bother her.

"I'm not stupid you know," Souta finally said looking down at his bag which now lay in his lap.

Kagome turned her head towards her brother and stared at him with a slight frown, "What?"

"Something really is bothering you," Souta looked at Kagome with a look she had never seen before on him. It was a mature kind of look, one that was so serious it scared her.

"What's going on, if something ever happened to mom and gramps, we'd only have each other."

"Since when have you talked this way?" asked Kagome in her big sister tone.

"Since something's wrong with him," Souta blurted then looked away angrily, like he was mad at her for making him say the words.

"Souta," Kagome spoke softly feeling guilty, "I didn't mean to..." she stared down at her stomach and sighed, "You're right, there is something bothering me."

Souta looked at Kagome then back at his lap, "You can..tell me, you know," he said, blushing a little.

Kagome smiled at her brother, he could be really sweet and caring when he wanted to be, "What would you say about being an uncle?" Kagome asked turning to look out the window, afraid of how he would react.

But Souta didn't say anything so she looked back at him. Kagome's eyes widened, her brother remained quit still, staring ahead with a shocked expression written on his face.

"Souta," she said cautiously.

She looked up to see people staring in their direction. She put on a fake smile at them as she began shaking her brother slightly.

"Souta," she said quietly, still giving the people a reassuring grin, "come on now, you can stop staring into space."

--

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the well, occasionally stopping to rub his tense neck or let out a grunt or sigh.

"He sure doesn't seem sorry to me," Shippo said as they spied from the bushes where spying usually took place.

"Oh, he's feeling sorry," Miroku replied.

"Yeah, I've never seem him so anxious," Sango added.

"We should probably leave them alone for a while when Kagome gets back," Miroku told the others.

"What if Kagome never comes back," asks Shippo which was the one thing they all hoped wouldn't happen.

The three sighed, if she didn't come back and Inuyasha didn't go after her, there was nothing they could do, they was unable to pass through the well.

--

"Jeez, Souta," complained Kagome as they entered the hospital, "you didn't have to freeze up like that."

"Well excuse me, it's not ever day I find out I'm going to be an uncle, so I'm guessing Inuyasha…"

"Yes," hissed Kagome as they headed for the waiting room, "who do you think."

"Wow, I mean, how are you going to handle this, you have school and…"

"I know that," Kagome sighed, feeling ill again, "I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but for now, let's leave this between us, ok? We're here because of gramps."

Souta nodded, still shocked by the news. If he didn't have enough to worry about already. His school work, his sister's school work, his mom, grandpa, now his sister being pregnant. It was hard being Souta Higurashi.

A/N: hope this chapter was ok and I tried making it longer. I put the grandpa thing in there for a reason and I like the whole brother/sister bond that Kagome and Souta have:) Please review. I plan on this story to get really good later.


	9. The Machine Excuse

Chapter 9: The Machine Excuse

"Mom," called Kagome.

The short haired woman turned her head to see her daughter and son coming up to where she sat in the otherwise empty waiting room.

"Kagome, Souta."

"How's gramps?" Kagome asked right away as she sat next to her mother and Souta sat down beside his sister.

"I don't know, they're still in the room with him," the mother answered, nervously rubbing her fingers together.

"Not again," Kagome whispered, closing her eyes as a wave of nausea proceeded.

Souta quickly turned to look at her, "Sis?"

"What's the matter Kagome," their mother asked, staring concerned at her.

"Uhh, maybe it's because she needs to eat something," Souta covered, "can we go to the snack machine and get some fried squid…" he paused, seeing his sister cover her mouth with a sickly face.

"I mean some rice…" Kagome felt sicker.

"I mean…"

"Come on," Kagome ordered grabbing him with her free hand and hurrying out of the waiting room.

Kagome let Souta's hand free when they finally got to the nearest restroom. As quick as she could she made her way into it, feeling very ill by this time.

Souta shrugged innocently and gave his sister a very guilty look as she came out of the restroom at last. Kagome gave Souta a brief cold stare.

"Why did you have to make it worse?"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know," he shrugged again; it's not like he knew what she was going through or knew how to handle it.

Kagome sighed and relaxed her shoulders, "I know."

She started heading back to the waiting room, Souta catching up to her and walking beside her.

"So does Inuyasha know?" he asked.

"Yeah, he knows."

"Then what happened, why did you come back?"

"Because this is my home, not the feudal era," Kagome snapped, surprising both of them.

"I'm sorry," Kagome told him, feeling like crying. How could she just snap at her little brother, he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"So how long will you be so weird?" Souta asked.

"Probably the whole nine months," Kagome answered, still walking.

Souta stopped and let out a moan, then lowered his head defeated. Nine whole months?

A/N: sorry, it's going slowly and it's short again, I need some ideas for the moment, just until I get to the bigger plans I have for this story, any ideas?


	10. InuYasha's Guilt and Kagome's Test

Chapter 10: Inuyasha's Guilt and Kagome's Test

"Are you sure you're ok, sis?" Souta asked right at her side at once as he noticed her sway.

Kagome took a deep breath and sat down in the chair closest to the that was usually put against the hall ways for patients needing to walk around or just for family or friends who wanted to wait right outside.

Souta stood in front of his sister watching her with worry, "You sure it's normal to feel this bad?"

Just then a nurse came out of the room right next to the chair and saw the two.

"Oh, you look flushed, are you alright miss?"

"She's dizzy," Souta answered for her as he looked up at the brunette nurse.

By this time Kagome had her hand to her head and closed eyes, hoping the hallway would stop spinning soon.

"Well I can have you checked out if that's alright with you?" said the nurse putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Please," replied Kagome.

"I'll go back to mom and see if she has heard anything on gramps, ok?"

Kagome simply nodded and opened her eyes to look at her brother. He gave her a small smile that told her that things would be ok and that he wouldn't tell their mom what was really going on.

Kagome managed to smile back.

"Take care of her ok?" Souta said looking back up at the nurse.

The nurse nodded with a smile.

Souta left as he had promised to go back to the waiting room. Kagome watched him leave with a proud grin, she had such a good brother.

"Souta," Mrs. Higurashi said as she saw him entering the waiting room, alone?

"Where's Kagome?"

"Uh, she had stuff to do, but she'll be back," not sure if this would convince her as he sat down beside her, he quickly added, "anything on gramps?"

"No, they still haven't come back yet, I'm getting so worried."

Souta put a reasurring hand on his mother's arm, "Don't worry too much mom, I'll wait here with you."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son, "Thank you Souta."

Kagome sat on the chair at the lab where nurses conducted things like taking blood and measuring how tall you were. The nurse had a clipboard and stood before her.

"I was told I'm pregnant," Kagome started to explain, "Uh, by a family priestess," she looked at the nurse hoping she wouldn't ask any questions on that.

The nurse eyed her, "Well you may have a very good family priestess and though I'm not against any old fashion traditions, I would like you to get a blood test done just in case, we would feel more comfortable if we knew one hundred percent, ok?"

Kagome nodded, afraid she would say something like that.

"Have you experienced any nausea, fatigue, mood swings, anything unusual?" the nurse asked as she made a note on the clipboard.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, nausea, throwing up, dizziness, and I've been a little tired."

"Ok," the nurse jotted her symptoms down, sat her clipboard on the counter and started preparing for the blood work.

--

It had been so quiet in the feudal era among Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, that is until Miroku just had to bring it up as they were trying to enjoy their mid day meal of fish by the fire at their camp close to the well.

"Do you think it's going to get easier the more time you spend here Inuyasha?"

Shippo gulped.

Sango looked over at Miroku; she couldn't believe he just asked that.

"Feh, lay off monk," Inuyasha growled as he ate on his fish with a frown.

Sango gained some bravery as she said, "Miroku's right, you can't do this to Kagome, she has just found out something really important and you're just going to sit here and eat?"

Inuyasha stood, glaring at each of them, if they only knew the real reason he wasn't going back so soon.

Following Sango's approach, Shippo puffed out his chest and pointed angrily at the half demon, "You shouldn't be avoiding Kagome, she doesn't deserve it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha targeting Shippo with his eyes and he deflated quickly and ran behind Sango, who was closest to him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, what's the use of getting angry at them, he was already mad at himself enough. He gave them each one last look before he turned and left.

The others looked at each other, they wasn't totally sure his destination, but they had a strong feeling it was the well.

--

Kagome winced as the needle went into her arm.

"Sorry," the nurse told her, "it will be over soon."

Kagome hated pain. If she really was pregnant, she would have to learn to get over that hatred pretty quick and except that she was going to be in much more pain later.

"Ok, all done, if you want to wait in the waiting room with your family, I should have the results fairly soon."

Kagome nodded, relieve that was over.

Kagome rubbed her sore arm as she entered the room her family still waiting anxiously in.

"Kagome, there you are," her mother said as soon as she arrived.

"Sorry mom," trying to cover up like her brother she added, "have they said anything on…"

But she was silenced as a nurse entered the room and went over to them. Kagome panicked, surely her results wasn't back already, what would her mom say, she hadn't even thought about her finding out this way.

"Mrs. Higurashi."

She nodded.

"Your father is doing better now, we run tests and he did have a heart attack, but is recovering, we've run some more tests to see what was the cause and how to correct it, you can go in and see him now."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, thankful she had at least heard something. She stood, as well as Souta and was in the process of following the nurse, but she then turned as she noticed someone wasn't following.

"Kagome, are you coming dear?"

"Well, I think I'll stay here.."

Her mother frowned a little, confused.

"Go, please, give gramps a hug for me," Kagome said smiling, hoping it would be the end of it.

"Come on mom, I want to see gramps," Souta said pulling on his mom's hand.

It seemed to do the trick and both left the room. Souta turned right before leaving and winked at his sister. Kagome nodded her thanks.

Time seemed to go by slowly for Kagome as she sat there alone, nervously looking at the clock that hung on the wall. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Kaede herself told her she was pregnant. Perhaps it was because she needed more answers, like what to do now that she was pregnant. She didn't tell her mom because she wanted to be one hundred percent sure. She trusted Kaede, but for some reason she just couldn't believe that she was pregnant. But she knew she would have her family's support if so, but it wasn't just their support she needed.

Just when she started contemplating this, the same nurse who took her blood walked up to her.

"Kagome," she said causing her to look up at her with frightened eyes.

"You're blood work came back and it turns out your family priestess was right, you're pregnant," she told her, smiling her congratulations.

Kagome was able to breathe again. A couple of tears fell from her eyes, either from being scared, happy, sad or a combination of all. The nurse let it sink in before she held out a booklet.

"This booklet has some information about being a new mother, helpful hints, what to eat, things like that, but if you have any questions ask your doctor."

Kagome kind of just sat there staring in front of her, but she nodded her response. The nurse just decided to leave the booklet on the table beside her and leave her to her thoughts.

Kagome put her hands over her mouth as more tears escaped her. It was official now. A baby was actually inside her, growing and living.

She made her way to her grandfather's room and pushed the door open, not even knocking. They seemed really happy and laughing despite what had just happen.

Her mother caught sight of her first and her smile faded immediately, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Souta and grandpa followed their eyes as their smiles faded too.

Kagome stood there, tears streaming down her face. She looked so fragile standing there, scared.

"M..mom, gramps," Kagome said.

It was time to tell them.

A/N: please review, thanks and please r&r my new story;)


	11. Needed Nap

Chapter 11: Needed Nap

Inuyasha first checked Kagome's bedroom from her window outside to see if she was in it since no one seemed to be outside. He peered in cautiously then he let his shoulders sag, it was official no one was home. Just to make sure, he got back down to ground level and went to the door.

"Is anyone home?" he asked getting somewhat annoyed.

Silence

Growling, he headed back to the well.

It didn't seem long at all before Miroku, Sango and Shippo saw Inuyasha coming back to the camp. They looked at each other debating on who should speak first.

"She wasn't home," Inuyasha decided to speak passing them and heading up into a nearby tree to be alone. Shippo stood, turned and looked up at Inuyasha who had his back turned to them.

"Let's leave Inuyasha alone for a while, ok Shippo," Miroku advised.

Shippo turned back around and nodded, "Mk."

Inuyasha sat in the tree, thinking. He would go back later and see if they were home. It gave him time to figure out how he was going to tell her about Kikyo.

--

"Oh Kagome," her mother said as soon as she told them the news.

"It was an accident, I…" Kagome closed her eyes, causing a tear to fall.

Her mother went over and wrapped her daughter in a hug, "Kagome," she said again and looked at grandpa, unsure what to say.

Kagome's grandfather wasn't sure what to say either, his thoughtful expression told Kagome that.

Suddenly all of the day's events started to take a toll on Kagome and she yawned, "I'm so tired."

Despite the news, Kagome's mother smiled warmly, "Why don't I ride home with you and Souta, the doctor says that they need to keep grandpa another night and I came come back in the morning and pick him up."

Kagome nodded, her eyes getting droopy. So the three gave their goodnights and goodbyes to Grandpa before leaving.

"Bye gramps see you in the morning," Souta waved as Ms. Higurashi put an arm around her tired daughter on the way out.

At home, Ms. Higurashi tucked Kagome in and as she stood in the doorway to leave said, "We will talk about this after your nap, alright."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks mom."

Her mother turned out the lights and closed the door behind her. Kagome drifted off to sleep soon after.

A/N: I realize it's short, sorry, please review, I'm hoping the next chapter will be a good bit longer.


	12. Consequence

Chapter 12: Consequence

"What are you doing up here?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome didn't take her eyes from the sky as she said, "Just thinking."

"About?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome blushed a little, in truth she had been thinking about him, "Oh you know just different things," she covered up, swinging her legs back in forth in a cheerful manner.

Inuyasha could see the sadness in her eyes, though she tried covering it.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha, but he stopped himself.

Kagome looked over at him, knowing he wanted to tell her something, she could definitely see it in his golden eyes, "Inuyasha, what is it?"

Inuyasha hated to hurt Kagome like he knew it would if he told her the truth about his time with Kikyo, "Forget it," he said looking away, it killed him to have to keep it from her too.

Kagome smiled, "Ok, oh and sorry about earlier, it's not fair to you when I said I understand you and Kikyo's past and then be like that."

Kagome looked down at her hands, making Inuyasha feel worse.

"Hey, it's ok."

"Really," Kagome smiled brightly at him, "thanks."

Inuyasha covered her hand with his and looked up at the stars, as if she wouldn't notice.

Kagome looked at him with one of her smiles where her eyes seemed to smile too, this was what she wanted, closeness from him.

Kagome put her head down on his shoulder. He looked down at her surprised, but then smiled and did the same on top of her head.

'This is really nice,' Kagome thought, sighing happily.

An overwhelming feeling hit Inuyasha, the same feeling that he got every time Kagome was so close to him. He moved his head a little where his nose almost touched the top of her head and sniffed her smell. He closed his eyes and enjoyed every minute of the fragrance hitting his nose. He loved how she smelled.

Kagome backed away a little, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered defensively.

Kagome smiled, he was so cute when he was trying to cover up.

The two stared at the moon for a while, hypnotized by its beauty. After a while Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his again, "I love you."

Kagome looked at him wide eyed, her mouth hanging open, "What?"

"Uh," Inuyasha blushed, "nothing."

"Did you just say.."

"NO!"

Kagome had been afraid to admit her feelings to Inuyasha because she was afraid of what would happen or how he would react. To Inuyasha's surprise, she started to laugh.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What?!" he barked.

"I love you too," she immediately stopped laughing and gulped, did she just admit her feelings to him?

The two stared at each other, both blushing profusely.

Inuyasha took his hand and brushed it softly against Kagome's cheek.

'What is he doing? What is he doing?' Kagome asked herself, but as soon as he touched her, she relaxed within his touch. She rubbed her cheek up against his hand, closing her eyes, enjoying the how it felt while butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

Inuyasha looked down at her lips and swallowed hard. Kagome opened her eyes and gave him a warm smile that melted his very soul. Inuyasha leaned towards her and Kagome's stomach churned nervously even more. She closed her eyes and smiled, waiting his arrival.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips so tenderly she didn't even recognize that it was the same Inuyasha that she had arguments with so many times before. The same stubborn jerk was gone, replaced with a tender side she had only seen with his human form.

As they kissed, Inuyasha picked Kagome up carefully and got down from the tree they were in. He lay her on the ground as they continued to kiss softly. Their kisses were the sweet and innocent kind, the kind young teenagers placed on one another when discovering their true feelings, the kind that was just the right speed, without being too deep.

"Uh," Inuyasha said pulling away, "I'm sorry."

Kagome's cheeks reddened even more, "You don't have to be sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her surprised and seeing her smile warmly caused him to smile as well.

"We don't have to do this, I mean you know, uh…" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome smiled shyly at his stuttered speech. Then she raised her head up and kissed him on the lips, pulling away with the most shy expression.

Inuyasha pulled away again, "Are you sure about this, what if the others wake up?"

Kagome looked passed the grass, seeing as she was still lying down, towards their friends who were sound asleep. All that time she had feelings for Inuyasha had built up to the point she just wanted to be with him and feel close to him.

Kagome began to play with Inuyasha's dog like ear with a smile, remembering the time she first met him.

"Everything we've been through, I'm glad I had you with me," Kagome told him.

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha said kissing her again.

Kagome began to slid Inuyasha's robe off of his shoulder, Inuyasha doing the same with Kagome's school uniform. That night Inuyasha and Kagome felt the closest to each other since they met. Lying next to each other, keeping each other warm. Both falling asleep with blushing cheeks and fluttering hearts.

Kagome opened her eyes, she remembered what happened, though the morning after had been a blur.

As Kagome opened her eyes from the much needed nap, she saw Inuyasha sitting dog style beside her bed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said raising up from her bed.

Inuyasha took his eyes off her abdomen and looked into her brown eyes, "Hey, how are you doing?"

After Kagome got woken up good enough and hurried into the bathroom from one of the unfortunate pregnancy symptoms, she came back in and sat down beside Inuyasha, who was now on her bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and looked at him guiltily, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't have took off like that, I didn't come back because.."

"I know, your mom told me."

"Um, Kagome, I have something to tell you, can we go back to the other era and talk?"

Kagome nodded, "Oh, but I need to talk to my mom."

"Ok, yeah, sure," Inuyasha replied, "I'll be right here."

"Thank you Inuyasha for understanding," Kagome got up and headed downstairs. Inuyasha let out a sigh.

Kagome sat down on the couch with her mother, "Mom, I know I shouldn't have done what I did, I'm sorry."

"Oh Kagome," her mother sighed as she hugged her daughter, "I know you're young and all of this is happening so fast, but you're a smart young woman and I know that you can get through this, grandpa, Souta and I will be here for you and Inuyasha too."

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated pulling from her mother a little and looking up at her.

"Mmm hmm," her mother nodded, "He loves you I just know it and though I wasn't expecting to be a grandmother so soon, this baby will be so loved."

"Oh thank you mom," Kagome said crying as she hugged her mother again.

"Of course, you are my daughter and I will always love you."

"Um, Inuyasha wants me to go back to the feudal era with him, will you guys be alright?" Kagome asked pulling from her mother once again.

Her mother smiled, "We'll be fine dear."

"I promise I will be back soon."

"Ok," her mother nodded as Kagome hurried back up stairs.

Inuyasha helped Kagome pack up and they were off to the feudal era at once.

Once there, their friends greeting them warmly.

"Kagome," Shippo said happily, jumping onto her shoulder, "how are you feeling?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm ok right now Shippo."

They walked to Kaede's village to stay for the night.

"Come on Kagome, I'll help you unpack and start dinner," Sango offered.

The two girls and Shippo went inside Kaede's hut. Inuyasha sat thoughtfully outside near the stream. For about the first time in his life, Miroku decided to skip being with girls and joined Inuyasha by the stream, he looked like he could use a friend.

"So you're going to be a father?" Miroku asked rhetorically already knowing the answer as he sat down beside him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was engaged in so many thoughts that he wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome," Miroku replied giving him a weird look.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha still couldn't believe it.

"Uh Miroku, I did something bad," Inuyasha said keeping his eyes on the water. Miroku looked at him shocked, never knowing him to be so open, especially about his flaws and mistakes.

Inuyasha knew that Miroku was wise and maybe knew what he should do, "I was with Kikyo."

"So you've been with Kikyo before."

Inuyasha looked away; Miroku could figure it out, "Inuyasha, you mean you was WITH Kikyo?"

"Yeah."

Miroku sat there unable to speak. Behind them they heard someone approaching. It was Kagome.

"Uh, I think I will help Sango with the meal," Miroku hurriedly said excusing himself pretty quickly. Kagome watched him go confused, shook her head and sat down beside Inuyasha.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Miroku hurried into the hut, confusing Kaede, Sango and Shippo who looked at him like he was crazy.

Miroku straightened with dignity and sat casually beside Sango.

"I take it Inuyasha is talking to Kagome about the baby?" Sango said.

"Um why would I know what he's talking to her about," Miroku said nervously.

The three looked at each other weirded out, but Miroku kept his mouth shut.

"It's so weird that I'm pregnant," Kagome said, "I mean to know there's a baby inside me, I'm still trying to get used to it."

Inuyasha nodded, feeling guilty that he would probably break the happy tone in her voice, just by what he had to tell her, it was fair to her to know the truth.

"Kagome, that day I told you I was with Kikyo…" Inuyasha looked away, he hated to meet her eyes with this kind of news.

Kagome froze, her smile fading quickly, "Inuyasha."

"I was with like I was with you," it was the best way he could think to say it.

Kagome's eyes grew as big as they could possibly get. The words hit her so hard, it felt her heart would break.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why…"

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted.

"What?"

That's when he saw tears, "Kagome."

Kagome stood and made her way back to the hut.

As she entered the others could tell she was upset, "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

Wanting to keep things peaceful as possible for all the shock she was feeling, Kagome said, "My grandfather was in the hospital, I should be back taking care of him," she gathered her stuff and as she left her voice cracked with, "I'm sorry, thank you for everything you guys have done for me, goodbye."

And she was gone.

"Goodbye," Sango repeated looking at Miroku with a confused frown.

Miroku lowered his head, figuring Inuyasha must have told her.

Sango had a feeling he knew something.

"Mew," Kirara said confused as well.

"Kagome," Shippo said saddened by the pain she must be going through and the sudden leave.

"Kagome please wait," Inuyasha begged following her. The others went outside to watch the scene, wondering what would happen.

"NO!" Kagome yelled turning sharply around to him, "Leave me alone, go away, don't come to my era ever again Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha reached out her hand to her, but she turned and left, intending to leave and never come back this time.

Inuyasha stood there, his heart aching. It happened, what he feared would happen. He didn't blame her a bit though for leaving.

"What did you do?" Sango asked glaring at him.

Inuyasha turned, looked off to the side so he wouldn't have to see his friends expressions as well and said, "I slept with Kikyo," flat out telling them.

They looked at him astonished, never knowing he could stoop so low.

"You're disgusting," Sango finally said and just left, she couldn't even look at him.

"Sango," Miroku said following her.

"Shippo, I…" Inuyasha started, but Shippo turned and left as well.

Inuyasha looked at Kaede who shook her head and went inside her hut alone.

Inuyasha had to get away, he couldn't stand being there, for all he knew he could get badly wounded by the looks he had received from his only friends.

A/N: so I believe I made up for the short chapter last time, lol, and if anyone didn't know the first part was supposed to be what happened when they slept together, like a dream kind of, anyway, please review.


	13. The Results of Our Actions

Chapter 13: The Result of Our Actions

It was in the forest that a familiar voice which dripped with mischievous evil was heard by one that was having an unfortunate and annoying day.

The dead priestess leaned by a try, paler than normal.

"Kikyo," the voice said oozing with satisfaction.

The priestess hunched over a nearby bush, emptying her stomach.

"Kikyo, it's been far too long," the voice said before revealing the person she knew owned the calling voice.

Kikyo raised her head up and glared at Naraku. Naraku laughed menacingly.

"What's the matter Kikyo, having a bad day?"

Kikyo started to reach for her bow and quiver, but Naraku shot out a tentacle and knocked the items from her reach.

"Naraku what do you want with me?" Kikyo asked unimpressed with his tricks.

Naraku took the same tentacle and shoved Kikyo up against the tree behind her by her throat. Kikyo tried to talk, but it all came out with a sound that sounded as if she had the wind knocked out of her.

Naraku gave her a look of superiority before showing a half wicked grin.

"I know what you're hiding Kikyo," his tentacle pushed her farther up the tree, "but you're dead, what makes you think something could survive inside of you?"

Kikyo stared at Naraku with much loathing.

Naraku smiled more, "Did I go too far, I warn you, you are in no position to have a baby," and with that Naraku brought back his tentacle, causing Kikyo to land to the ground. Kikyo picked herself up, but by the time she looked up, Naraku was gone.

His words hit close to home with Kikyo. She wasn't sure until now, but she had a suspicion that she was pregnant, and though she didn't understand how it was possible or what she would do, Kikyo was somewhat happy, deep, deep down, she was happy that she had a small hint of a normal life, something she had always craved a little while she was alive.

--

Kagome lay still on her bed, one hand on her stomach and the other hanged over the side of the bed. Tears kept streaming down her face. She had wished to be left alone which her mother and brother respected and soon after changing into her around the house clothes, she had slumped onto her bed in a valid depression.

How could he? How could he go that far with Kikyo? She didn't understand at all. She had respected his feelings for Kikyo and still stayed by his side through all the hard times and now he took advantage of that. As if he could do anything and she would still stay with him. She couldn't face him anymore, a big part of her never wanted to see him again.

But the small part that did grasped at her heart with a sensation she never felt before and it hurt so badly. She never wanted to go to the feudal era ever again, she wished she never went there in the first place, never discovered what was in that well.

Kagome shook her head and rubbed her abdomen, turning her head to the side with a deep sigh. If she had never went into the well, she wouldn't have made friends with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and all those others she had met along with way. She wouldn't have felt like she had a second home, to have a place she could go to that made her felt stronger and find her inner strength. She wouldn't have met Inuyasha and fell in love for the first time in her life and fell all those amazing feelings; she wouldn't have a baby growing inside of her.

And that's when it hit her and Kagome smiled for the first time returning, maybe wishing she never discovered the feudal era was too harsh. Her smile faded, she just wished it hadn't had ended the way it did.

Though she had excepted that she was really pregnant and a little happy in a way, she wished it could have been later in her life, she never wanted to start a family so young. To top it off, because of what he did, Inuyasha could miss out on having a child. If she stayed away for good and ordered him to stay away from her, he would never know what it was like to be a father, would he?

"What do I do?" she asked out loud looking down and caressing her abdomen softly.

--

"Sango," said Miroku finding her sitting alone by the dirt road from Kaede's village, her knees bent in front of her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Kirara sat next to her.

Miroku sat next to her, he had never seen her so angry and at a loss of words for Inuyasha before.

"How could he do that to her Miroku?" she asked looking away at Kirara absentmindedly, who sat on her other side.

 "I don't know, he's gone too far," Miroku replied staring ahead.

Sango turned to him, she had never heard him be so serious about something like this before, he seemed as shocked as she was.

Sango sighed feeling really sorry for Kagome and wondering if they would ever see her again. This time she sounded like she really meant not coming back, she couldn't imagine how she felt even if Miroku had gone after so many other girls, it wasn't like she was pregnant and he admitted to actually sleeping with someone else, it was a huge deal.

Miroku did feel bad for his friends, but in all the chaos his mind was actually thinking of something else, he was thinking about Sango and a life with her. Though he knew Inuyasha did a really bad thing, at least he had the chance to be close with someone he loved so much. Sango looked at Miroku and blushed.

"What are you staring at," she asked annoyed.

"You," Miroku smiled at her.

Sango stared at Miroku hypnotized, but then shook her head, "Hey, hey, knock it off," she snapped standing up immediately and turning away so he wouldn't see her blush.

Miroku stood as well, "But Sango…"

"You're acting weird, what's gotten into you?" Sango asked turning away from him completely.

Not waiting for an answer, Sango said, "Kirara, let's go."

Kirara stood and transformed into her larger self and Sango hopped on.

"Wait, Sango, where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Away from here," Sango replied.

"Then I'm coming with you," he said jumping on as well.

"Uh, ok," Sango said not having time to refuse as Kirara took off into the sky. She wanted to get away from Kaede's village and there was only one other place she felt so at home and that was the demon slayer village. Despite her feelings, Sango smiled a little at the thought that she had Miroku to be there for her.

A/N: I know another short one kind of, lol, sorry and please don't be too mad about the Kikyo thing, please continue reading and reviewing, thanks;)

PLEASE READ: for those who are wondering how Kikyo can even get pregnant, don't worry about that just yet, I usually always have a reason for doing things in my story and I always try to explain those reasons or put something about it later in the story, so please be patient, thank you:)


	14. Time Will Tell

Chapter 14: Time Will Tell

Miroku and Sango sat side by side in the abandoned hut where Sango used to live when her family was still alive.

Sango sighed.

Miroku looked over at her and wrapped an arm around her. Kirara meowed before curling up into a fuzzy ball beside her companion.

Sango laid her head onto Miroku's shoulder sadly wondering if they would ever see their friends again.

Without thinking Miroku kissed the top of Sango's head. Sango blushed, but didn't pull away; his comfort was what she really needed at the moment.

Sango pulled away and stared up at Miroku, she looked like a lost child who needed consoling, Miroku had never seen her so helpless.

"It's ok, things will get better," Miroku told her, "and I'm here for you."

"Miroku," Sango smiled warmly.

"Sango," Miroku said closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss her. Sango froze, but also closed her eyes and met his lips in the middle.

After a little while the kiss intensified. Sango slowly leaned back, until she was in a horizontal position on the raised wooden platform of the hut.

"Sango, I love you," Miroku announced before kissing her neck.

"Miroku..I..love..you," Sango repeated taking in the amazing feeling, "I'm…sorry it took me so long to..admit that."

Miroku rose up and looked down at her to notice she was blushing as she slightly looked away. He loved when she did that; it made her look even cuter to him.

"It's ok, we're here together now and I'm never going to let you go again," he said almost having tears in his eyes, he finally had the love of his life tell him what he always wanted. He started kissing her again, his hands gently on her cheeks. As he kissed Sango looked over at his hand which held the wind tunnel.

She moved her head a little to the opposite side causing Miroku to stop kissing her, "What is it?" he asked.

Should they really be doing this? She thought.

Then she thought about his wind tunnel and how much time she really would have with him, then it hit her, the answer she needed.

"I want you to make love to me Miroku," Sango told him, her cheeks bright red.

"What?" he said, his eyes wide.

"If anything happened to you because of the wind tunnel, I want to know I was really with you, I want to be with you Miroku," Sango froze, the words had just exploded out of her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Sango nodded slowly.

Miroku began to remove her kimono nervously all the while wondering why he was so nervous when he had been with women before.

He then removed his own robe all the while staring at Sango with a smile. Sango smiled back bashfully.

After he removed his clothing, he carefully moved near Sango, swallowing hard as a drop of sweat ran down his cheek.

"Miroku," Sango said as he went along his business.

"Miroku," he heard again.

"Miroku," he heard a third time and opened his eyes.

He looked over and noticed that Sango wasn't naked before him, but was peeking from the divider she had put up in the hut for their sleeping arrangements.

Miroku looked down to see himself lying in a bed, it had all been a dream, a wonderful dream.

Instinctively, Miroku pulled the covers to him and cleared his throat, "Oh Sango, uh, what is it?"

Sango blushed, "Well I couldn't sleep, never mind, it was silly of me to wake you up, I'm sorry," she turned to head back to her own bed, but Miroku stopped her with, "It's ok, why don't we have some tea, it may help?" he gave her a comforting smile.

Sango nodded.

As Kirara still napped, Miroku and Sango sat by the fire. Miroku poured the hot beverage into two clay cups and handed one to Sango.

"Thank you Miroku," she told him. Thinking about his dream, Miroku stared at her, holding his cup in both hands.

After Sango sipped her tea she looked over at him and blinked, "What are you staring at me for?"

Miroku smiled and shook his head then drunk some of his tea.

To Miroku's disappointment his dream didn't come true that night. He did try and make a move on her like he usually did, but she just slapped him.

They did have a nice conversation though and Sango did put her head on his shoulder for comfort.

He smiled down at her before resting his head on top of hers. Soon he felt her breathing slow which told him she was asleep. He slowly pulled away, took her carefully in his arms and put her down onto her bed. He pulled her covers to her neck and went back to his bed.

'Perhaps another night, my sweet Sango,' Miroku thought as he closed his eyes.

The next morning Shippo tried his luck at the nearest stream to the small cave he had slept in during the night. Since he was alone now, he had to provide for himself. He wasn't sure why he didn't go with Miroku and Sango, he had just been so angry with Inuyasha that he just left without thinking. But secretly, he was tired of all the drama, even the drama between Miroku and Sango. It was nice to be alone for a while, he just hoped it wouldn't be forever.

Shippo jumped into the stream and began trying to catch some fish. After a good while, he finally caught a pretty decent sized one. Happily he brought it on land and after using his fox fire to cook it, ate it.

He sighed happily after his meal, he had been really hungry after the night he had and all that fishing.

It wasn't long after his meal though, that Shippo felt an itching sensation on his shoulder. He looked down to see Myoga biting on him. He smacked the flea even though he was a little happy to see someone he knew.

Myoga sunk into Shippo's hand. Regaining himself, Myoga cried, "Oh Shippo, I'm glad I found someone, I talked to Kaede and she told me everything, I must speak with Master Inuyasha."

At the name, Shippo frowned, "Why would you want to talk to that two timer for?" he asked bitterly.

"Please Shippo, this isn't a time to get hostile to my master."

Though Shippo hated it, he finally gave into Myoga's pleading and went off to search for Inuyasha.

They finally found him up in a tree with his eyes closed.

"Hmm, it's not like master Inuyasha to sleep so late," Myoga commented.

But to their surprise, Inuyasha's right eye snapped open and looked down at them. He looked at them shocked before jumping down out of the tree in front of them.

"What are you doing here," he asked only noticing Shippo.

"I didn't come to see you, if that's what you mean!" Shippo shouted back, pointing at him accusingly.

"Master I found you," Myoga said leaping onto Inuyasha.

"You found him," Shippo repeated crossing his arms.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?"

Myoga started shedding tears, "Is it true Inuyasha, was you with Kagome and Kikyo," he asked, his voice squeaky.

"Wow, news travels fast," Inuyasha said, turning away from Shippo. Shippo turned away as well, keeping his arms crossed and with that he just stomped away, leaving the two.

"Hmph, good riddance," Inuyasha said.

"Master, you must make things right with Kagome, Kaede told me she is with child."

Inuyasha leaped back into the tree, Myoga holding on for dear life.

Inuyasha's face softened, "She told me she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Of course she said that master, but you must not give up hope," Myoga told him.

"Why do you care so much?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to change the subject.

Myoga whaled up again and sniffled, "I miss Kagome too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got down from the tree once again.

"Fine," he said, running in the direction of the well. Myoga jumped off of Inuyasha with a smile.

Inuyasha was now on the other side of the well and it was just about time for Kagome to be headed out for school.

Inuyasha waited in front of the well shrine until finally the front door opened and out stepped Kagome. Inuyasha melted, she looked more beautiful than he last saw her, he wasn't sure what, but she seemed to glow. He stared at her with a goofy smile and that's when Kagome noticed him sitting there. She quickly looked away from him and headed off for the steps that would lead her to the sidewalk.

Inuyasha looked at her house and ran to it and inside.

"Inuyasha," Souta said already dressed for school and on his way out. Inuyasha ignored him and went upstairs to Kagome's room. He grabbed his cap and ran back downstairs, passed Souta and to the steps outside.

He walked a few yards from Kagome, wondering the whole time what to say to her.

Finally he saw her stop, ball her fists to the sides and turn abruptly.

She breathed in a huge amount of air and let it go with, "STOP FOLLOWING ME, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Inuyasha fell backwards on his butt, looking at her with a frightened look. Kagome got worked up and was breathing faster until tears rimmed her eyes. She turned on the spot and simply stomped away. It seemed like a lot of people were doing that to him lately. Still a bit stunned, Inuyasha got up and left to head back to his own era. Would Kagome ever calm down?

A/N: ok, so this chapter is extra long:) hope you liked it, I hope you guys didn't mind the Mir/San stuff, they are my favorites after all, lol, anyway, please review and thank you for all the encouraging reviews, I really appreciate it.


	15. Telling Friends

A/N: ok, I know a lot of you are wondering how Kikyo became pregnant in the first place and I intend to explain all of that later in the story so please be patient

I also have one more question, if Kagome does have the baby, should it be in the feudal era or in her era? I think both would be interesting, but she couldn't give birth in both places, lol, but just in case she had the baby, I want to know which would be better?

And thanks for all your opinions:)

Chapter 15: Telling Friends

Kagome lay on her bed, one of her round the house shirts raised a little so that she could see her abdomen. She gently moved her fingers around the small bump that was forming as a result of her pregnancy. According to her doctor, she was already three and a half months along. It had been a month since she left the feudal era and just a little less than that since she saw Inuyasha when she yelled at him to go away after following her.

Kagome sighed sadly, though she couldn't stop smiling while looking at her bump, it was the most beautiful bump she had ever seen because something she loved so much was growing underneath it. Now that she was showing, it made her feel that it was happening even more, that she was going to be a mother. It made her want to share the experience with those she left, she sighed again, she was still upset with Inuyasha though.

Everything had smoothed over in her era. Her family accepted and was being real nice about helping her through her pregnancy, her grandfather had recovered and was doing much better and now she was taking a break from school since it was orders from the doctor.

A knock at her door brought her from her thoughts. Looking up, she saw her mother walking in.

"Oh mom," she said quickly covering herself and sitting up.

"I brought you some herbal tea to help you relax," her mother explained as she sat the tea tray on her nightstand.

"Thanks mom, um, there's four cups," Kagome said, looking over at the tray.

"Yes, you're friends are downstairs, are you ok for having guests Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome simply nodded.

Her mother went back downstairs and soon after she saw Ayumi, Yuka and Eri entering her room.

"Hey Kagome, where have you been, we haven't seen you at school in ages," Eri said coming over to her bed and sitting down next to her as Kagome sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Ayumi asked as her and Yuka stood in front of her.

Kagome smiled at them, they still didn't know. She had been so busy trying to relax that she didn't even think about letting them know.

"Um," Kagome started, trying to figure out how to tell them, "do you guys remember the boy I told you about…"

"The sexy one who calls you his woman?" Eri asked.

Kagome shook her head, knowing she meant Kouga.

"The one who flirts with all the girls?" asked Yuka.

Kagome shook her head again at the thought of Miroku.

"No, no, she means the one with the attitude," Ayumi spoke, "right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Mmm hmm, well you see I'm pregnant with his baby," she told them, absentmindedly putting a hand on her bump.

Her friends stared at her, barely even blinking, their jaws dropping open.

"Wow," Eri finally said, "that's why you haven't been to school in a while."

"Yeah, the doctor told me I need to relax and try to keep things stress free for the baby," Kagome explained, smiling a little at the word 'baby'.

"Well what are you going to do?" Ayumi asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Are you keeping the baby?" questioned Eri.

"Of course I'm keeping the baby," Kagome answered, "I love this baby."

"Aww," her friends cooed.

"So what did the father say?" asked Yuka intrigued for the answer.

Kagome froze at the thought of Inuyasha, "He didn't say much, I told him not to see me ever again."

Her friends frowned confused, "Why?" they all asked.

"He slept with someone else."

Her friends gasped.

"That jerk," Eri said, "how could he do that to you."

"Well actually he slept with her first."

They gasped again, "and then you, that's even worse," said Yuka.

"How is that worse," asked Eri.

Yuka shrugged, "it just seems that way." Eri shook her head.

"Are you going to try and talk to him?" asked Ayumi who had always been the smart one.

"Why should she?" asked Yuka, "he did something really wrong to Kagome."

"Yeah, but he's still the father," Ayumi said.

"But look what he did to her, why would it be better if the baby knows it's father?" asked Eri.

While they discussed, they didn't even notice Kagome get up sadly and walk out of the room. Finally they noticed.

"Kagome," said Ayumi.

"Where'd she go?" asked Yuka.

"Nice going Ayumi, she said the doctor told her to relax," Eri said.

"I just meant the father has a right to be a part of the baby's life too, right?" Ayumi gave them a questioned look.

They all sighed, not knowing how to answer that.


	16. Everyone Back Together

Chapter 16: Everyone Back Together

Shippo jumped and landed right next to the cricket he had been chasing. He finally caught it with a satisfied grin. He poked out his chest in triumph still smiling. He had been having fun all day. But now his smile faded as he began to think about Kagome. He missed her a lot.

While he was occupied with his thoughts, the cricket squeezed out from under Shippo's small hand and made his escape with a happy chirping noise.

Shippo stood up and walked, shoulders sagging, away from the area. He walked and walked through the forest, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Though he did, he soon got lost.

He sniffed the air, hoping maybe he would magically develop Inuyasha's keen sense of smell to lead him to the well where he was going. It was no use. He looked up at the frightening looking trees that towered above him. It would be approaching evening soon and he feared he wouldn't make it out by then.

Suddenly he saw something pass way above his head in the sky. He knew that familiar demon cat, it was Kirara. Smiling, Shippo quickly followed, running as fast as he could on all four paw, occasionally looking up to make sure he was going the right way.

Finally he was to the clearing where the well was. He looked up and saw Kirara make her way closer to the ground. Shippo's face lit up, he could see two familiar humans riding the large cat. It had been a whole lonely month on his own.

Miroku helped Sango off of Kirara. Shippo ran at top speed to the ones getting off the flying feline. The two turned and saw Shippo running to them.

"Shippo," they said surprised.

"Miroku, Sango, Kirara" Shippo cried jumping up and hugging both Miroku and Sango at the same time, "I've missed you guys so much," he said with happy tears.

"We missed you too Shippo," Sango said as Shippo jumped back down on the ground.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you guys doing here?" Shippo asked.

Sango looked over at Miroku, wanting him to explain.

Miroku explained, "Well uh," he looked over at the well and quickly answered, "we were kind of hoping Kagome would come back."

Sango looked away.

Shippo lowered his head at the mention of Kagome, "Yeah."

"I'm guessing that's why you are here as well Shippo," said Miroku.

Shippo nodded.

Miroku looked over at Sango, "Are you ok?"

Sango slowly nodded. Shippo cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on.

As Miroku and Shippo looked at her, Sango stared ahead, "Inuyasha," she said.

Miroku and Shippo turned to see Inuyasha standing at the edge of the forest, staring at them as well.

Sango stepped in front of the others, "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, still unable to look at their judging looks, "Stop looking at me will ya?" he growled

"It's not our faults you have a guilty conscious," Sango shot back, stepping forward.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Inuyasha asked raising up his sleeve.

Miroku laughed nervously and got in front of Sango, "Ok, now isn't the best time for this, Kagome could come back and she doesn't need us fighting."

Miroku looked at Sango giving her a knowing look. Sango relaxed and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean, if she comes back, she made it clear she was never coming back, besides I went to see her already," Inuyasha explained, lowering his sleeve.

"You did?" Miroku said turning surprised at Inuyasha.

"I knew it, Myoga told me you was going to try and fix things," Shippo poked out his chest again and went towards Inuyasha, "that was a month ago, why hasn't she come back yet?"

"What did you do now?" Sango asked shooting daggers at him.

"Sango, if you don't stop accusing me, I'll do it for you," Inuyasha glared at her. Sango stepped back, a little stunned at his words.

"Hey, don't go off on her like that," Miroku said staring warningly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly backed off, realizing who he was talking to.

"Look, I went to see her and she yelled at me to stay away, so that's what I'm going to do," he said then sat crossed legged on the ground, crossing his arms as well, "if she wants to talk to me, she can come back herself."

Sango looked at him astonished, how could he be so cold? But then she got a good look at his face, she could tell he was upset by the look in his eyes.

"I think Inuyasha's right," spoke Miroku.

"What, but Miroku…" Shippo started.

"I agree," Sango said causing the others to look at her surprised, "Kagome needs to stay calm for the baby, she can't be arguing with Inuyasha at a time like this," she finished looking over at the half demon.

Behind Miroku, Sango and Shippo, Kagome emerged from the well.

Inuyasha stood quickly, "Kagome."

The others turned. Kagome stood there with her bag looking as if she did something wrong.


	17. Broken Down

Chapter 17: Broken Down

After greeting Kagome back, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo decided to give Inuyasha and Kagome time alone. Sango gave Inuyasha a warning look, a look that told him he better be nice to Kagome before following Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, wondering who should speak first.

Inuyasha looked down at her stomach. Kagome was wearing one of her summer dresses that was almost the same color as the sun. Inuyasha could slightly make out her pregnancy bump, his eyes remaining on that one spot.

Kagome followed his eyes and smiled down at herself, it was the first time he had seen her this way.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, following his eyes upwards to stop at hers.

But she stopped him, "Inuyasha, I was thinking about it and I don't want my baby not to know you, it wouldn't be fair."

Inuyasha looked at her astonished, not expecting it to go this way, she sounded like it was the least thing she wanted to do. She seemed like she didn't want to be there with him and that hurt Inuyasha more than she would ever know. To top it all off she called it her baby and not theirs, which cut even deeper.

Kagome looked away from him, it was all she could do not to fall for that look he gave her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried again, "I know what I did was…"

"Selfish," she butted in, "Stupid, heartless…"

"Would you let me finish," he snapped.

Kagome backed up, ready to just jump right back into the well.

He knew that expression and quickly changed his tone, "Please, you deserve the truth."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and frowned a bit. Interested in what he had to excuse what he did, Kagome sat down on the edge of the well and looked up at him. She crossed her arms, ready to listen.

"It was after you left," Inuyasha started, "I guess I was mad that you left like that, I went to the stream and I saw Kikyo's soul collectors so I followed them, Kagome," he kneeled down and took her hand, he actually took her hand.

Kagome stared at him, wondering what he was playing at.

"Kikyo was the first I ever loved and I know that's not fair to you because of everything we've been through," Inuyasha growled, frustrated at the situation.

Kagome's eyes watered, "You slept with Kikyo," she cried then stood, causing him to let go of her hand, "I don't think I can ever forgive you for that, Inuyasha."

Kagome turned to leave the era.

Inuyasha frowned, "What about you?"

Kagome turned around, "What?"

"I slept with you too, how is that fair to Kikyo?" he asked, still frowning.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, he did not just go there.

"Just because you ended up pregnant, it doesn't matter about Kikyo?"

Kagome gasped, "Kikyo's dead," she argued back before she could stop herself.

Inuyasha balled his fists, trying to control his anger. He finally turned around and left, heading off into the trees of the forest.

Kagome fell to her knees, crying.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who had stayed close by just in case hurried to her. Miroku and Sango got to her first and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned, but she couldn't answer for her crying so hard. Sango pulled her into a hug and Miroku rubbed Kagome's back comfortingly. Shippo stared up at her with a sympathetic look as he put his small hand on her arm, a sign that he was there for her too.

Kagome pulled away and put her hands on her slightly round abdomen, crying uncontrollably.

"Kagome," Sango said putting her hand on her shoulder, "try to calm down."

She looked up at Miroku, worried.

"I think it would be a good idea to take you to Kaede's, ok Kagome?" Miroku said.

Kagome nodded, trying to control herself.

Miroku and Sango helped her to her feet.

"Take care of her," Sango told Miroku, "I'll be there soon."

Miroku looked at her curiously, but the look she gave was all the answer he needed. He nodded and helped Kagome to the old priestess's village, Shippo following.

Sango put a hand to her head. Kirara looked up at her and meowed as if asking, "Are you ok?"

Sango turned in the direction Inuyasha vanished. Kirara transformed into her larger form and kneeled down. Sango climbed on and off they went to find the half dog demon.

A determined and angered look showed that Sango meant business.

A/N: I know this one is short, sorry and please let me know if I am still keeping everyone in character, thanks;)


	18. There's Talking and Then There's Yelling

Chapter 18: Talking and Yelling

"Miroku, Kagome," Kaede spoke as they entered her hut; she was stunned to see them. Kaede got a good look at Kagome as Miroku helped her into a sitting position.

"What ails our Kagome?" she asked already in the process of making soup for her guests.

"InuYasha was being a hot head," Miroku answered, helping Kaede.

"We brought Kagome her so that she could calm down," Shippo helped to explain.

"I take it this has something to do with Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Kaede questioned as she stirred the pots contents.

Kagome flinched at the mention of Inuyasha and Kikyo in the same sentence, but then nodded her head, sniffing some of her stray tears away.

"Inuyasha has a complicated relationship with Kikyo and it is hard for him to admit that it was to never be," Kaede explained.

Kagome lowered her head, thinking about his words and what she had said to him as well.

Finally Kagome started to stand, "I should talk to him."

Miroku grabbed her arm, "Let Sango handle this, you need to stay here and rest, it would be for the best."

Kagome paused in thought and figuring he was right sat back down. She pulled her knees to her and buried her face between her knees, "Inuyasha's right, it would be hard to be in Kikyo's position."

Miroku looked over at Kagome, sympathetically, "That may or may not be true, but that gives Inuyasha no reason to do what he did, he should have been honest with you from the beginning, admit his mistake."

"But what if I'm being selfish, if I was Kikyo…"

"But you are," Miroku interrupted, "at least her reincarnation and that's why Inuyasha has feelings for both of you."

Kagome looked at him grimly, he wasn't helping.

Then Miroku continued, "Kagome, Inuyasha has strong feelings for you, he make mistakes, we all know that, but in his heart he never mean to hurt you, he just got caught up in moment and I can sort of get where he's coming from."

Kagome and Shippo gave him weird looks, blinking their curiosity.

Miroku sighed, "The point is, though he was stupid about it, Inuyasha finally told you the truth and I'm sure he was scared that he would hurt you, that's probably why it took him a while to face that truth to you, if neither of you get past this, you two aren't going to be the only ones suffering."

Kagome looked down, absorbing all Miroku's words in her head, he had a good point.

Inuyasha walked through the forest. Suddenly he got a scent he recognized.

"Great," he said, looking annoyed.

"Inuyasha," he heard from above him. It was Sango on the back of Kirara.

Inuyasha grumbled, why couldn't she just leave him alone? He reached the end of the forest to a clearing.

When he didn't stop, Kirara landed right in front of him and Sango hopped off. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, looking at her annoyed.

"What is it Sango?" he asked grumpily.

"You need to talk to Kagome," she answered staring him down.

"I've tried," Inuyasha said, moving aside and walking past her. Sango turned quickly.

"She's carrying your baby Inuyasha," Sango said and noticed that Inuyasha stopped, but didn't turn around, "think about it."

Inuyasha turned, anger in his eyes, "THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!" he yelled.

"Well you better find something to do because you can't put Kagome through this!" Sango yelled back.

"I hurt Kagome, why should she even be with me?" Inuyasha barked.

"BECAUSE IF YOU LOSE KAGOME, YOU WILL LOSE THAT BABY TOO!" Sango shot back, staring at him with an otherwise calm expression while the rage built up inside of her. She couldn't see why he was being so stubborn when he was going to be a father.

This momentarily stopped Inuyasha from speaking.

As Sango calmed down, she swayed on the spot. Inuyasha looked concerned and started to walk towards.

"I'm ok," Sango said holding out one hand to stop him and the other to her head.

"Why don't you go back to the others and just leave me alone," Inuyasha said about to leave.

"So you're not going to do anything to help Kagome?" Sango asked frowning.

"She would be better off without me," Inuyasha said, ready to leave.

Sango stared at him stunned, she had never heard him speak in such a way before. She put her fingers to her temple as her body got weak.

Inuyasha noticed and turned towards her, "Sango?"

Sango's body swayed again. Inuyasha went to her side and helped her to stand. When she finally felt better, Sango pulled away and went to get back on Kirara, figuring she was now wasting her time.

"Are you pregnant?" Sango heard Inuyasha ask from behind her.

"What?" Sango asked turning around looking at him like he lost his mind.

"It's just I remember Kagome doing the same thing," Inuyasha said, being surprisingly nice.

"How could you even ask that," Sango shot back, sounding offended, "look, this is about Kagome, you need to talk to her." And with that Sango got on Kirara and left into the sky.

Inuyasha stood there, unsure what to do.

A/N: well since the last chapter was so short I decided to add this one today also;)


	19. The Giant Down

A/N: ok, I just wanted to ask if you guys are still enjoying the story or if it's getting a little dull, it just seems like I need something extra to spice things up, idk, lol maybe it's me.

Chapter 19: The Giant Demon

Kirara landed next to Kaede's village and let Sango off of her back. Sango stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what happened. Kirara rubbed against her shoulder and purred then licked the side of her face comfortingly until Sango petted her. Kirara knew her companion well and knew when something was bothering her. Sango started walking to the village. Kirara transformed back and followed her.

Sango opened the hut door to find her friends eating their soup. Kagome immediately stopped and laid her bowl to the side. She then stared up at Sango, expectantly. Sango wasn't sure what to tell Kagome, Inuyasha didn't exactly say he would come back to talk with her and she had left without any straight answers, she didn't need nor want the stress. She went over and sat next to Miroku, thinking about what Inuyasha said.

-Flashback-

Sango's body swayed again. Inuyasha went to her side and helped her to stand. When she finally felt better, Sango pulled away and went to get back on Kirara, figuring she was now wasting her time.

"Are you pregnant?" Sango heard Inuyasha ask from behind her.

"What?" Sango asked turning around looking at him like he lost his mind.

"It's just I remember Kagome doing the same thing," Inuyasha said, being surprisingly nice.

"How could you even ask that," Sango shot back, sounding offended, "look, this is about Kagome, you need to talk to her." And with that Sango got on Kirara and left into the sky.

End of flashback

Sango shook her head; did he really think she was pregnant? Miroku looked over to see her frowning; clearing his throat he figured it best not to ask her what happened.

Soon the door to the hut opened so quickly, that Kagome jumped a little in surprise. It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said a little stunned to see him.

Inuyasha looked over at Sango. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed. Inuyasha nervously looked from her to Kagome. He was a tough demon, but sometimes Sango could be scary.

"I think we should talk Kagome."

Kagome nodded, agreeing completely.

"What did I tell you," whispered Miroku to Kagome.

Kagome smiled appreciatively before leaving with Inuyasha. After Kagome left the hut, Inuyasha shared a quick glance with Sango.

"Kagome, when I said that about Kikyo, I didn't mean it was right what I did," Inuyasha said lowering his head, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"I know you still love Kikyo," Kagome said, trying not to cry.

Inuyasha shook his head, thinking about how things got so screwed up. He growled his frustration, and then got right in front of Kagome. He took her hands in his.

"I know I messed up, but I'm going to try harder, I promise, I don't want to lose you, or…" Inuyasha stopped and looked at her abdomen.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, amazed at how sorry he seemed. It was as if the baby had suddenly changed him and the Inuyasha she thought she knew was somewhat gone. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hands with a smile, "You don't have to worry about that."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, his face lit up. He found himself speechless, so he pulled her into a hug instead.

"I'm going to change Kagome," he pulled from her.

Kagome smiled warmly, "I don't want you to change, I like you the way you are."

Inuyasha smiled, she was one of the only humans that liked him the way he was and accepted him as a half demon and that meant a lot to him. Inuyasha put his hand to Kagome's abdomen.

"I promise I will protect our baby Kagome."

"I know you will Inuyasha," Kagome said happily, giving him a confident smile.

"A demon," they heard a shout from the village that they now stood just outside of. From the trees close to where Inuyasha and Kagome were a huge demon with large horns on the side of his head, broke through the forest on his way to the village.

From Kaede's hut, Miroku left quickly to assist the battle. Inside Sango suited up and was about to head out.

"Are ye well enough to battle Sango?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Sango answered before leaving.

Shippo got up and ran to follow, "Where are ye going?" he heard.

"They might need me," Shippo answered surprisingly brave as he left.

Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome with his sword pointed to the demon that was now coming towards them. The demon hit the ground with both hands and suddenly a cyclone began to appear.

Miroku now stood behind them, his eyes wide at what was happening. The cyclone began to get bigger. Sango arrived beside him and he looked over at her with a slight frown before concentrating back at the demon.

"Stay close to me Sango," Miroku said, just loud enough for Sango to hear.

Sango looked at him a little surprised, then at the ground then finally up at the demon again.

The cyclone was now as big as the demon was and wind began to blow fiercely around the group from it. Inuyasha's sword transformed back to its original size and he slowly put it back in its sheath. The cyclone was starting to pull them in. Inuyasha held his ground. Kagome's grip on him weakened and she was pulled closer to the danger.

"Inuyasha," she cried.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards her, grabbing her before she reached the cyclone. Being so close to it, Inuyasha had no way to escape its pull and both were sucked in.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Miroku yelled over the wind as he and Sango struggled to against it. Sango's feet slid across the ground, but Miroku caught her by the arm. As soon as he did both were pulled closer until they too were sucked into its massiveness.

Shippo arrived just in time to see what happened, "Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, they got swept away."

He could hear their screams from inside the cyclone and he felt helpless. Balling his fists, he tried coming up with something. He closed his eyes.

"What can I do? What can I do?" Shippo asked himself, keeping his eyes shut in concentration.

The wind picked up and Shippo began to move into the cyclone's force. He didn't notice at first, but then realized he was moving. Shippo opened his eyes and screamed in fear and tried running the opposite way on all fours.

Kirara came running from the village to the cyclone, her bristles up, but otherwise there was nothing she could do. She growled at the cyclone as if it would somehow help.

"Kirara," Shippo yelled, "don't come any closer or you will be sucked in too." By this time Shippo was almost at the cyclone, being sucked backwards with his claws digging in the ground.

Kirara watched, helplessly meowing. The demon behind the cyclone opened his mouth and the cyclone started to go inside his mouth. Determined to eat his captives alive, the demon began sucking the whole cyclone inch by inch.

Finally Shippo got sucked into the cyclone and because the demon was sucking it in as well, he was being pulled to the back of it where the demon's mouth hung open. Shippo couldn't see anything, but someone grabbed him by the tail, stopping him from being pulled in. It had been Sango while Miroku still held firmly onto her other arm.

Inuyasha and Kagome were closer to the demon's mouth. Inuyasha held Kagome as close as he could to him as the wind from the cyclone whipped through their hair. Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's robe. Inuyasha began to get sucked in deeper to where they were almost to the demon's mouth.

Miroku slowly reached out his hand that didn't have a hold of Sango and was also the one with the wind tunnel. Though he couldn't see very well, he used his teeth to uncover the wind tunnel. A boulder that lay still on the ground outside the cyclone suddenly lifted and was carried towards the cyclone.

Kirara cocked her head to the side, but otherwise stayed motionless like Shippo had warned.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried as they moved closer.

"Hold on Kagome," Inuyasha begged. The sucking wind was so strong that they couldn't hold on and Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared into the demon's mouth.

"Miroku," Sango said, "I can't hold on."

Miroku could tell he was losing grip on Sango's arm.

'Don't worry, I won't let you go Sango,' he thought fiercely.

"Quick Sango, hold onto me," Miroku ordered, talking loud enough for her to hear him.

Sango slowly grabbed onto his torso. Miroku grabbed his wind tunnel arm with his hand that had been holding onto her and caused the bolder into the cyclone. The bolder past above them and dove itself into the demon's mouth, plugging it up like a cork.

The cyclone disappeared and Miroku, Sango and Shippo fell towards the ground.

Sango landed nicely on top of Miroku and Shippo just beside the two.

"Sango, are you alright," Miroku asked, sitting up and helping her off of him. Sango nodded. She half rolled Shippo up into a sitting position, "Are you ok, Shippo?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Shippo looked up in horror to see the demon struggle with the bolder in his mouth, "Inuyasha, Kagome."

"The demon must have swallowed them," Miroku said fearful.

"Oh no," Sango said just as worried.

A/N: quick question, lol, I know another one, anyway, do you think I should explain why Sango is acting weird because she is really pregnant or something else happened to her in that month the group wasn't all together? Thank you for reviewing:)


	20. The Glowing Eyes

Chapter 20: The Glowing Eyes

Inuyasha held Kagome close to the side of the demon's stomach to avoid the pool of acid in front of them that bubbled in its wait for them.

"That son of a…" Inuyasha yanked his sword from its sheath, ready to blast the demon from the inside out.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly, covering her nose and mouth. Inuyasha looked quickly around; to make things worse a miasma was spilling into the belly of the demon, surrounding them.

Kagome began to cough.

"Kagome, don't breath any of the miasma in, I'll get us out of here."

A drop of acid dripped onto Kagome's shoulder and she winced at the pain, momentarily uncovering her mouth and nose. She dropped to her knees coughing, quickly covering her face again.

"Kagome, hang on," Inuyasha ordered, glancing at her in worry. He quickly removed his top robe and put it around Kagome's shoulders.

Acid dripped onto Inuyasha, burning holes into his shirt, but he didn't pay it any attention.

He raised his sword, ready to strike. But as soon as he was ready, the demon moved and caused them to stumble backwards.

"He's coming right at us," Shippo said, running behind his friends, frightened.

Kirara got beside Sango growling warningly as Sango and Miroku stood up.

"I can't use the wind tunnel and we can't fight back because Inuyasha and Kagome will get hit as well," Miroku put in.

Kagome's foot slipped and her feet fell into the acid, her sandals that matched her dress now burned away. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. While he held her with one arm, Inuyasha sliced the demon's stomach with the other and quickly leaped into the air as the demon's insides gushed out. The demon screamed and fell frontward to his death.

Inuyasha skillfully landed beside their friends and out of the way of the leaking acid and miasma. Kagome tried to stand on her own, but her feet were too painful to stand on.

Inuyasha quickly put his sword away and picked her up, bridal style.

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked as the others looked on also.

"My feet," Kagome answered.

"Those burn marks do look painful," Miroku inspected.

"Is the baby ok?" Inuyasha asked next.

Kagome nodded, "I think so."

"Let's get her to Kaede's," Miroku suggested.

Shippo got onto Inuyasha's shoulder as he headed to the village, Miroku following. Kirara transformed, but didn't follow. She meowed.

Miroku turned to see Sango standing still staring at the remains of the demon. Miroku walked up beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?" he asked, trying to see what was so interesting about a demon carcass.

Sango didn't answer, but turned and headed to the village. Miroku took a deep breath before following her. Kirara however stared behind where the demon stood, amongst the trees. She saw glowing eyes looking back at her. Kirara's bristles shot up and she hissed her warning.

"Come on Kirara," she heard Miroku call.

Kirara looked behind her to see her friends heading for Kaede's. She turned back and the eyes were gone. Kirara, still wary, turned away and left to join her friends.

As Kaede tended to Kagome's burns, Miroku, Sango and Kirara sat on the hillside. By this time, Sango had changed back into her kimono and skirt.

Miroku looked over at Sango, wondering what to say. Ever since they had left her village she wasn't much for words and she seemed to be in a clouded depression.

Kirara looked up at Sango and meowed, concerned.

Sango sighed heavily, leaned back with one hand on the ground and the other across her abdomen. She looked up at the sky just as two white birds flew above them.

Miroku opened his mouth having some idea what he was going to say, but quickly closed it, changing his mind. Finally he knew what he wanted to ask.

"Are we going to tell them?" he asked, "that you're pregnant that is?"

Sango looked down at herself. For the first time since it happened, they used the word pregnant and acknowledged it. It had been the last thing on her mind and the last thing she needed to happen to her in this stage of her life. She hadn't even saved Kohaku.

To Miroku's surprise, instead of answering, Sango put her hands on the sides of her face and buried her face in them, crying softly.

"Sango," he said sympathetically, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Sango cried.

Miroku wasn't sure who she was sorry to, but had a strong hunch that it was him and Kohaku, "You don't have to be sorry Sango," he pulled her away just enough so that she looked into his eyes, "I'm here for you."

Sango's eyes began to water again and he could tell she was about to burst out crying again. Miroku chuckled a little, "It will be ok, you'll see," he said pulling her to him again.

He half smiled and he stroked her hair. Any other time he would have stroked somewhere else, but now was really no time for such insensitivity.

"We shall tell them together," Miroku said helping her up. Sango blushed, but smiled up at him. He could be so good to her at times like this.

When they got to the hut and entered they noticed that Kagome was sitting up with her legs spread in front of her and both of her feet bandaged up.

"Are you ok now Kagome?" Sango asked firstly as they sat down.

"Mm hmm," Kagome answered.

Sango glanced at Miroku and he gave her a confident expression. Sango looked over at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you were right, the question you asked me," Sango started.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had just said the most unbelievable statement ever, "You mean…"

"Uh, hello, clueless," Kagome said, waving her hands up.

"Um, Inuyasha asked me if I was pregnant, he said that…"

"You're pregnant?" Kagome's mouth almost hit the floor. Then her face lit up, "Oh, that's so cool, we'll be pregnant together."

Kagome, momentarily forgetting she was injured, made her way to Sango and gave her a big hug, "You're pregnant, you're pregnant, see I knew you guys would get together, you're pregnant."

Inuyasha finally had to pry Kagome off of Sango and make her rest her feet.

"See I told you Inuyasha," Kagome said with a huge smile of 'I told you so'.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled.

Sango laughed nervously, "Yeah," she looked over at Miroku who gave her a half sad sort of smile. A smile that also said he would be there for her.

Sango then returned the smile.

A/N: so how was it? This isn't how I expected the story to go, but I do have a couple of twists and surprises later, hope you guys don't mind a long story, didn't know it was going to be this long, sorry.

To Sweet Possum, yes I plan to have more of Kikyo, hopefully soon;)

and as always please review;)

thank you for all the reviews, suggestion and support.


	21. InuYasha's Sweet Side

A/N: to Kagome1314- yes, the demon that swallowed them is really dead, the demon in the forest wasn't the same one, if anyone else has questions just send them to me, if I don't explain the question in the story I will certainly answer them for you in an a/n:)

Btw, it seems that I have forgotten they were at Kaede's and left her out, sorry, lol.

Chapter 21: InuYasha's Sweet Side

"Uh, are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a concerned expression. Kaede had gone out picking in the gardens with Shippo and promised to return as soon as she was finished. Miroku and Sango had gone out as well and said they would be back later so the two were alone in the hut.

Kagome, who had been staring at her middle, raised her head to give Inuyasha a smile, "Yeah, I'm ok, I was just thinking." Kagome looked at him like she was trying to analyze him. Why had he suddenly gotten so worried about her well being? She suddenly remembered and placed a calming hand on her bump, it was because she was now pregnant and he wanted to make sure she was ok. Was he really going to ask her everyday from now on? She sighed, guess that came with the package.

"If you need anything tell me," Inuyasha told her, going over and sitting beside her.

"Really Inuyasha, I'm fine," Kagome said laughing a little; at least he wasn't getting on her nerves, yet. No, at this point it was just a little amusing.

Inuyasha looked down at her round baby bump, "Um, can I?" Kagome looked over at him and noticed he was blushing a little as he stared down at her nervously.

She nodded and he slowly and as carefully as he could, touched her belly as he gulped from being so nervous.

Kagome giggled, grabbed his hand and pressed his hand a little more on her abdomen. Inuyasha eased out of her grip just a tiny bit, "I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked worriedly.

She laughed, "No Inuyasha, you're not hurting me or the baby, you're hand is barely touching me."

"Oh," he said as he rubbed the bump tenderly. Kagome smiled at him, she didn't know he could be so soft and careful and his touch was so gentle and loving. She could tell he already loved his child.

Someone opened the door and Inuyasha quickly pulled away, surprised at the arrival of someone else.

It was Miroku, helping a tired looking Sango into the hut.

"Sango?" Kagome frowned concerned as she looked back and forth at the two.

"Sango doesn't feel all that good so we came back," Miroku explained.

Kagome made a comfy spot for Sango beside her and Miroku sat her down easily.

"What's the matter? Do you feel sick?" Kagome questioned, remembering how her first trimester was annoying.

"No, I'm fine, really, I just feel weak," Sango answered leaning back.

Kagome looked at her sympathetically. She never remembered getting as tired and weak as Sango had been lately, but everyone was different when it came to being pregnant.

Miroku held Sango's hand and brushed his thumb against the top of it, "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded, "Thank you Miroku," she said softly before drifting off to sleep.

Miroku sighed sadly, he hated seeing her in this state. Kagome smiled at how caring Miroku was to Sango as well.

Finally he stood up and headed to the door. He looked somewhat drained himself.

"Miroku," Kagome spoke, "are you leaving?"

Without turning, Miroku replied, "I'll be back, I would just like to speak with Kaede for a bit, you will look after Sango for me?"

"Mm hmm," Kagom answered.

"Of course we will Miroku, do you even have to ask," Inuyasha put in, stretching his arms upward, ready for a nap himself.

Miroku chuckled, "Thank you," he said before leaving.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Well he was acting weird," he commented then leaned against the hut wall for his nap.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, looking from the door to Sango. Shrugging it off, Kagome lied down and soon fell asleep with her friends.

A/N: I know it's so short, sorry, I'm going to try better next chapter, I hope this one wasn't too dull and I plan to have Kikyo in the next one also;) so yeah, please review:)

ok this question is important, do you guys mind a long story, about 30 chapters? I hope that's ok.


	22. It Starts

Chapter 22: It Starts

Kagome rubbed her abdomen where her now four and a half month developing baby rested inside her. The fluttering she had felt from the baby now stopped so she knew it must be the baby's nap time. It was good because she was wondering if he or she would ever settle down, the fluttering had gone on so long.

"Are ye feeling alright Kagome?" asked Kaede as she stirred her pot with the day's dinner.

A sad sort of expression shown on Kagome's features told Kaede something was troubling her.

Kagome sighed, "I'm alright, it's just, I miss my family."

Kagome knew she couldn't be traveling back and forth between eras during her pregnancy and she had told her family that she was staying with Inuyasha in his era, not knowing why exactly, she just told them it was something she felt like she had to do, plus she wanted Inuyasha to be there with her through the whole thing.

Kaede nodded, understand her longing for her family. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was sound asleep close to her, with a sleeping Shippo on his other side.

Kaede noticed this and said with a chuckle, "I thought I would never see the day Inuyasha exhausted from doing so many things for ye."

Kagome smiled, still staring at Inuyasha, "He sure has been good lately."

Just then Miroku entered. Kagome brought her index finger to her lips, "Shh," she said, looking up at Miroku.

Miroku noticed the sleeping Inuyasha and smiled, "Wow, he really is exhausted," he whispered.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She, uh, went off with Kirara, she should be back before morning," Miroku answered.

"Are you serious, again," Kagome said a little too loudly. She saw Inuyasha stir and quickly covered her big mouth and began talking quieter, "This is the second time, will she be ok on her own?"

Miroku gave her a half smile, "You know Sango," he said going over and sitting casually in front of the pot where Kaede was still cooking, "she'll be fine and besides Kirara is with her so don't worry," he was about to get a sample of what Kaede was fixing, but when he received a warning look from the old priestess he shot back his hand.

Kagome frowned, something was fishy, "Ok, Miroku spill it," she stood angrily, "I know you're hiding something," she said with her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Just then Inuyasha stirred. Kagome looked over with a guilty look, so much for letting him sleep for a while.

Inuyasha's nose twitched, than his ears moved up and down in alert, than he shot up, suddenly awake.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome told him, forgetting all about getting some answer out of Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't answer, but stood up and ran out of the hut, smelling a familiar scent.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, but it was too late.

Miroku stood with a serious look, "Maybe you should follow him," he suggested.

Kagome eyed Miroku, but looked back towards the door. Making up her mind, Kagome followed Inuyasha outside. A half smile formed on Miroku's lips. He looked down to see Kaede staring up at him curiously.

Miroku quickly looked away at the ceiling, acting innocently.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome, losing sight of him shortly after leaving the hut. She glanced upwards and saw a soul collector pass above her head. She sighed, so much for the nice thing she had been having with Inuyasha.

Suddenly pain hit her.

Miroku, who wanted to escape Kaede's questioned look, left the hut just in time to see Kagome double over with both hands on her abdomen.

"Kagome," he said hurrying to her.

"Mmiroku," she muttered with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Come on," he ordered, helping her to the hut. Miroku glanced back just in time to see the soul collector disappear in the distance. He frowned curiously.

"What happened?" Kaede asked as Miroku helped Kagome in.

Shippo woke up slowly, adjusting his eyes. Once he did, his eyes grew, "Kagome, are you ok?"

As soon as Kagome sat down with Miroku's help she felt better. She relaxed and took her hands away from her bump.

"I think I'm better now actually," Kagome answered, the pain lifting from her body.

"Hmm, strange," Kaede said, handing a bowl of fish soup to Shippo and then Kagome. Miroku took his, but didn't start eating on it. He stared in it, seeing his reflection staring back at him as he began thinking.

"What are you thinking Miroku?" Kagome asked, looking over at him. She had known him long enough to acknowledge when he was in deep thought because it usually meant something.

"Kagome, you had this pain when that soul collector flew above you, is that correct?" Miroku asked, finally eating a bit of his soup.

"Um, yeah," Kagome looked down as it was her turn to stare in her soup, there was no doubt that soul collector was one of Kikyo's.

"Interesting," Miroku said.

"What is it this time?" Inuyasha said to himself as he ran through the trees, "I feel like you are trying to lead me to you Kikyo, but why?"

He stopped, the wind picking up and blowing in his long white hair.

"Something's different," he said, "this scent."

Anxious, Inuyasha pushed forward, running this way and that through the trees until at last he stopped again as he saw Kikyo. She was sitting by a tree. She looked up at him and to his surprise, smiled peacefully.

Inuyasha felt breathless. He gulped and slowly made his way to her. She kept staring at him with that look he hadn't saw on her since before she died.

There was certainly something different about her and Inuyasha was determined to find out what it was.

"Kkkikyo," he stuttered, kneeling down in front of her.

"Inuyasha," she said. Now that he was close to her, he could tell that her eyelids were heavy, but other than that she looked very peaceful and as if she were glowing.

"What is it that you want to tell me, I know there's something, you can tell me anything Kikyo," Inuyasha said, looking into her dark eyes.

Kikyo looked away with a smile.

"Why are you just sitting here, are you tired, did a demon hurt you?" Inuyasha asked, unable to worry.

Kikyo chuckled the way she always did and looked back at him, "I just needed a little rest, Inuyasha, it seems that you have giving me something."

Inuyasha frowned, confused, "Giving you something?" he repeated.

Kikyo took his hand and pulled him near, placing his hand on her middle. Inuyasha didn't pull away, not in the least. Something strong hit him. A rush of warmth, emotion and truth.

He gulped again as he looked down. He hadn't noticed, but Kikyo looked different, not just her expression, but she was a little bigger, just a little where his hand rested. He pulled away, looking at Kikyo like he just saw a ghost.

"How, how could this…" he stuttered again, "how?"

"Perhaps a miracle," Kikyo said, looking at the ground in an otherwise grim state. She had a strong feeling that she was never meant to mother a child, but somehow this baby was a part of her, actually growing and living in her lifeless clay form.

By the time Inuyasha arrived back at the hut, still stunned to say the least, it was approaching nightfall.

He walked in with an emotionless, blank stare. At first, he wasn't even aware that Kaede, Shippo and Kagome were already asleep for the night. Miroku, who was warming himself by the fire in a tranquil contemplation, turned his head to see Inuyasha slump down in front of the fire to the left of him.

"Where have you been?" Miroku asked, gazing into the fire with a serious look.

"Kikyo's pregnant," Inuyasha said, letting the words escape forcefully out of his mouth.

"Whaaaa," Miroku said almost fainting. He then rolled his eyes and put a hand to his head, "jeez, Inuyasha, what possessed you to get her pregnant also?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "Hey! I didn't even know she could," he greeted his teeth.

"What about you monk," he then shot back, "you're not so innocent."

He then noticed that someone was missing, "Speaking of, where is Sango?"

"Out," Miroku answered, hoping not to get into it, "Wait a minute," a though hit him, "Kagome started getting pain when a soul collector flew by…"

"Kagome! Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at her worried.

"She's fine, but I wonder if this has anything to do with it," Miroku told him, staring back into the fire.

A/N: yay, another long chapter, well longer, lol, hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews;) btw no pun intended in the line 'looking at Kikyo like he just saw a ghost.' lol, thought that was a little funny.


	23. Nightmares

A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that the parts that are bold are the dream parts with the ~ figured you would get that, just wanted to make sure.

Chapter 23: Nightmares

Kirara's paws landed firmly on the ground. It was the middle of the night and Sango had fallen asleep on her back. Kirara let out a meow and rubbed her head against Sango's to wake her up. Sango stirred and sat up slowly. Realizing where she was at, she got off of Kirara and petted the feline with a smile.

"Thank you Kirara," she said.

As quiet as a mouse, Sango and the now smaller Kirara, made their way into Kaede's hut. Once they found a cozy spot on the hut platform close to the fire pit, they soon fell asleep. Sango rested her hand on her abdomen and fell asleep with a content smile.

Now dreams began to fill the hut.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep.

**~_Inuyasha ran through a forest. The sound of a baby crying filled his ears. He got faster and faster as he heard the cries become louder. Running at top speed, his heart started to pound in his ears._**

**_And then he stopped. Before him, in a clearing of the forest, he saw something amazing. Time slowed and the only sound he could hear now was his own panting from running so much._**

**_Standing in the middle of the clearing stood Kikyo. Her hair untied so that it flowed down her shoulders where as it was usually tied in a pony tail behind her. In her arms she cradled a newborn baby, already secured in a blanket. She smiled warmly at Inuyasha._**

**_"Kikyo?" Inuyasha spoke, "the baby is already here?"_**

**_Kikyo smiled down at the bundle as Inuyasha walked towards her. _**

**_"Isn't she beautiful?" Kikyo said as Inuyasha peered down at the baby._**

**_Inuyasha couldn't help smiling. There before him, lay a baby girl, barely even born. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha felt breath taken by this tiny human._**

**_"Yeah," Inuyasha replied gazing at his new daughter as he brushed an index finger across her chubby little cheek. Kikyo handed the precious new arrival to Inuyasha who carefully held her in his arms._**

**_"Inuyasha," Kikyo said suddenly, worry in her voice, "do you sense it?"_**

**_Inuyasha looked up with a frown, he did sense it, Naraku's demonic aura. Inuyasha quickly handed the baby back to Kikyo and ordered her to get behind him. He held out his arm protectively in front of her and the baby as he looked around with a snarl._**

**_Naraku's sinister laughter rang through the forest. Inuyasha reached for his sword, but he just felt air. He looked down frantically and saw that his sword nor sheath was at his side._**

**_Determined not to let that stop him, Inuyasha readied his claws for a battle. That's when Naraku appeared before them, his tentacles moving wildly around him._**

**_Inuyasha lunged, but Naraku easily knocked him aside with a tentacle. Inuyasha hit a tree, but quickly regained himself as he stood._**

**_"No!" he yelled as Naraku started for Kikyo. Kikyo tried to hold on, but Naraku took the baby right out of her arms._**

**_"No!" cried Kikyo angrily. _**

**_"Naraku, let her go now!" yelled Inuyasha in rage, ready to strike again. With one evil smile from Naraku it was over. The baby's cries echoed through Inuyasha's ears~_**

Inuyasha was sweaty from the horrible nightmare he just had. He whimpered in his sleep with an angry frown. Beside him, Kagome seemed to be having a bad dream as well.

**_~"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She looked around fearfully; she didn't know where she was. She didn't see any villages, no trees and certainly no people. Pain was beginning to shoot through her body. Something was wrong._**

**_"Inuyasha!," she yelled again, "Sango, Miroku, Kaede, anybody," she cried desperately._**

**_She looked down at herself, she was still four and a half months along, this couldn't be happening. _**

**_"No…no, please be ok," she begged as she dropped to the ground, holding her abdomen in fear. Kagome looked around, hoping beyond hope that she would spot someone to help her, she was starting to get really scared. She heard a noise and looked up. _**

**_"No," she cried, "not again." Above her, moving gracefully in the sky was a soul collector._**

**_Kagome screamed as an excruciating pain hit her. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the soul collector pass her on its mission. She felt as though she wouldn't be able to go on much longer and she wondered what would happen to her and her baby._**

**_That's when she saw Inuyasha running towards her from behind._**

**_"Inuyasha," she yelled, "something's wrong, you got to help…"_**

**_But just as he reached her, he jumped over her and kept running, looking up towards the soul collector._**

**_"Inuyasha," she called, confused._**

**_"I can't talk now Kagome," he called in his casual voice, "I have to find Kikyo."_**

**_At this Kagome felt another twinge of pain and she flinched, "Inuyasha," she said amazed at how he didn't seem to care she was in pain. Inuyasha didn't even look back._**

**_Kagome frowned, "Sit boy!" she hollered as loud as she could. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw that he was still running, she could barely see him now in the distance._**

**_"No," she said, shaking her head, "Why didn't it work?_**

**_She felt something warm and looked down. That's when the fear really hit her. She was bleeding out._**

**_"No," she said again as she shook her head. Tears stained her cheeks as they kept coming, "NO!" she cried, crying uncontrollably in her hands.~_**

As her nightmare ended, a tear rolled down Kagome's face in her sleep. Next to the fire, Sango stirred.

**_~Sango ran through the grass, breathing heavily as she was growing tired of running._**

**_"Leave me alone," she begged._**

**_"What kind of demon slayer are you anyway?" she heard from the trees though she didn't dare slow down. _**

**_"I'm a good demon slayer," Sango said, more to herself than the demon._**

**_The demon laughed, "Then how could you let this happen, I have already killed your friends."_**

**_"No, that's a lie," Sango shot back, still running. Though she had said it, a part of her knew it was true and she started to cry, it was all her fault._**

**_"You let all of this happen," the demon teased._**

**_"I didn't mean to," Sango said as she finally stop and fell to her knees._**

**_She heard a meow and turned to see Kirara coming to her, happily wagging her two tails to see her._**

**_"No, Kirara," she begged, "stay back."_**

**_She turned to the trees in fear as she saw two glowing eyes in the trees, "Please, don't kill her."_**

**_But there was nothing she could do and Kirara fell to her side in the swaying grass._**

**_"No!" cried Sango, holding her middle and swaying back and forth slightly. How could it come down that the baby inside her would be the only thing she had left?_**

**_"I'm so sorry," she said guiltily as she cried, "it's all my fault."~_**

Miroku opened an eye to see Sango talking in her sleep. He heard the words 'It's all my fault' as she tossed and turned. He crawled over to her.

"Sango, Sango," he said, shaking her a little.

**_~Sango looked up, "Miroku, are you alive?"_**

**_"He's dead, you killed him," said the demon._**

**_"No," she shot her head in the direction of the trees with a glare, "I would never do that."_**

**_"Sango," she heard again._**

**_"Miroku."_**

Sango opened her eyes, "Miroku."

Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok, you were having a bad dream."

Sango looked at him ashamed, "I'm ok."

Miroku nodded and gave her a warm smile before returning to his bed. Sango watched as he shut his eyes to fall back asleep. She stared at him for a while. He had been so good to her during the whole thing, if only he knew how much she appreciated it.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I know nothing much happned, sorry.

Ok, I just wanted to put in to please read the msg I put on my profile under attention readers, I would like some new ideas for new categories because I would like to expand my horizons on fanfiction, if you do feel free to msg me, thanks;)


	24. Kikyo's Presence

A/N: as Sweet Possum stated, I know I haven't included Shippo much in this story, sorry, it's mostly just supposed to be about Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo and Miroku/Sango, I will try my best to add him more though;)

Chapter 24: Kikyo's Presence

The next morning the group sat around the fire as Kaede prepared breakfast. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango sat almost motionless, staring in the brilliant fire in deep thought. The silence was overwhelming.

Inuyasha had his sheath which held his sword in his lap after what had happen to him in his dream, Kagome had both hands rubbing her abdomen absentmindedly and Sango sighed miserably. Miroku looked down at Shippo who looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders.

Miroku cleared his throat, "I think it would be a good idea to leave this village," he looked over at Kaede, "no offense Lady Kaede."

"Ai," Kaede said though she was surprised.

This certainly aroused the others, who looked questioningly at Miroku.

"What would we do that for?" asked Inuyasha unaware he had pulled his sheath closer to him.

Miroku looked over at Kagome, and then back at Inuyasha, "If Kikyo's soul collectors are responsible for causing Kagome to have pain like that, I would think you would want to find a better place where they aren't swarming around," he gave Inuyasha an emotionless look to show he was serious.

Inuyasha frowned at him; so far, Miroku was the only one other than him that knew Kikyo was pregnant.

"Wait, what happened to Kagome?" asked Sango, apparently she had missed something.

Kagome looked back into the fire, "I was outside and a soul collector flew above me and I suddenly got this pain, but when I came back into the hut, I felt better."

"That's weird," Sango said feeling bad for not being there for her friend.

Miroku looked at Sango, "Exactly," then he turned to Inuyasha again, "that's why I think it's best."

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt," Kagome put in, lifting her head to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood defensively with a growl, "No, how do we even know that Kikyo's soul collectors are the cause of it, it's only happen once," he barked.

"Inuyasha, I know you want to protect her at a time like this, but…." Miroku stared. Inuyasha shot a glare at him.

Kaede frowned curiously at this statement.

Kagome looked up, "Why would she need protecting?" she asked, confused. Inuyasha looked away, he only found out the night before, it wasn't like he had a good enough moment to tell her.

"Yeah Inuyasha, Kikyo is more than capable to take care of herself," Shippo said.

Inuyasha restrained himself from not hurting the little fox.

As quick as it had come the first time, Kagome flinched and grabbed her stomach as pain shot inside her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, kneeling at her side at once, "what's wrong?"

"Is it the baby?" asked Sango on her other side.

"It's the same pain," Kagome said softly, still hunched over. Inuyasha looked at her worried then held out a hand to comfort her.

"No, don't touch me," Kagome ordered before moaning in pain. Inuyasha took his hand back quickly, but stared at her in worry with just a slight hint of dislike for her tone.

Miroku stood and went outside. There he saw a soul collector swimming in the air towards the forest. By the time he had reentered the hut, Kagome had relaxed and he knew the pain must have subsided.

"Miroku," said Sango, waiting for the answer she already had a feeling she knew.

"It was a soul collector, wasn't it," Kagome said, looking right into Miroku's blue eyes. Miroku simply nodded. Inuyasha stared at the floor, wondering what it could mean.

That's when he heard Shippo say, "Kagome what are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw that Kagome had stood with a determined look.

"Kagome," he said with a frown.

Without a word, Kagome marched past Miroku and outside. The others looked at each other. Inuyasha hurried after her, followed by everyone else.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome was walking towards the forest. He got in front of her.

"Hey," he said, "what are you doing?" he asked wondering if she had lost her mind. The others caught up to them.

"I'm going to find out what's going on, if you won't help me, than I'm going without you," she glared at him, knowing he was hiding something.

Inuyasha started debating this in his head. On one hand if she went into the forest she could find out herself that Kikyo was pregnant and he wouldn't have to tell her himself. He shook his head, no, that was the coward's way out and he wasn't a coward.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started taking a good deep breath, for all he knew it could be his last. That's when he noticed Kagome's face contorted in pain.

"Inu..yasha," she said before nearly collapsing in front of him. Inuyasha grabbed her arms to steady her, but it was no use. Kagome sunk to her knees, placing her hands on the ground.

"Kagome," Inuyasha got in front of her on his knees, "Are you ok, are you sure it's not the baby?"

The others watched in worry, feeling very helpless. Kaede walked passed them and kneeled down to Kagome's level.

"Where are ye feeling the pain?" she asked. Kagome flinched; she had just received a pulsing pain as if her brain was giving her a sign. Kagome looked up at the forest.

"Kikyo," she said softly. Inuyasha turned his head and stood because just from the trees Kikyo was walking towards them. The others watched as Kikyo looked down at Kagome.

Kagome gasped as she noticed that Kikyo's abdomen was bulged almost as much as hers was now. Kagome shook her head, what she thought she discovered just couldn't be true.

She looked up at Inuyasha with tears.

A/N: ok, so I've run out of ideas from now until my later ideas, mostly what should happen to Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo at this point, any ideas? I could really use so inspiration, that's why it took me a while to update, sorry:(


	25. InuYasha's Love For Kagome

A/N: to Sweet Possum- lol, I'm not mad about the Shippo thing, I understand and I'm going to try and put him in more if I can;)

Chapter 25: InuYasha's Love for Kagome

"I can't believe it, did ye really get my sister pregnant Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, standing up to get a better look at her sister.

Kikyo chuckled, amused, "It seems that you haven't enlightened your friends that I have life growing inside of me."

Inuyasha flinched, 'Great, make things worse.'

"You knew?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha, trying to stand up. Sango helped her to her feet while glaring at the guilty looking half demon.

Inuyasha remained quiet, not wanting to be sat by Kagome, especially in front of Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said then flinched and grabbed her abdomen. This time Shippo went to Kagome's side and looked up at her worriedly.

"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and noticed she was staring at Kagome with a hint of confusion in her eyes. That's when Miroku joined the group, he had obviously saw the same look Inuyasha had saw.

"Tell me Lady Kikyo," he started, trying to be polite, "why are your soul collectors causing Kagome pain, you must know something about it."

Kikyo kept her gaze on Kagome as if trying to figure her out. Without words she walked right in front of Kagome. Kagome frowned at her, wondering what on earth she was going to do to her now. The others watched curiously without a word.

Kikyo brought her right hand towards Kagome. Kagome gulped nervously and Inuyasha took a step forward, in case he had to intervene. Though he loved Kikyo and Kagome both, he wasn't about to watch a dual ensue between the two.

Kikyo placed her hand on Kagome's abdomen and a brilliant pink light illuminated from her fingertips. Kagome's body tensed up as if she was feeling great pain.

Inuyasha gasped and was about to stop Kikyo when the light subsided and she pulled her hand away. Kikyo looked at Kagome in ponder. Kagome's body suddenly went from tense to relax quickly and she looked at Kikyo surprised.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded slowly, "My body..feels so different, like healed or something," she looked down and put a hand on her stomach, the fluttering she had felt with the baby had returned, at least she knew the baby was ok.

By the time Kagome looked up, Kikyo was walking back to the forest. Inuyasha started to follow, but stopped and just watched her go, sadly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her eyes started to water. Knowing she was about to cry, Kagome took off the opposite way, wanting so desperately to get away. Inuyasha turned and watched Kagome hurry off through the village.

Sango stepped forward, "Inuyasha," she spoke.

"I know," Inuyasha said, keeping his eyes right on Kagome. Without another word, Inuyasha left to go to talk to Kagome, he knew he had some things to straighten out.

As soon as he left, Sango swayed. Miroku was to her at once and grabbed her shoulders, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sango turned to face him. Kaede, Shippo and Kirara were staring at her caringly too.

Sango's eyelids grew heavy, "I feel weak," she answered before losing balance. Miroku caught her in his arms with quick reflexes, "She fainted," Miroku said to the others as he looked down at her with a sympathetic grin, "let's get her back to the hut."

As Miroku carried her back in his arms, Kaede and Kirara followed. Shippo glanced at the forest before he was about to follow as well, but he stopped and did a double take. Between two of the trees, he swore he got a glance at two red glowing eyes before they disappeared before his second glance.

Shippo quivered with a fearful whimper before running to catch up with the other, "Wait for me," he cried.

"Are ye sure Sango is alright," Kaede asked as they walked to the hut, "I've never heard of a woman being so weak like this during pregnancy."

Miroku sighed, "Uh, she's just been through a lot," he looked down to see Kaede's unsure expression and he smiled, "trust me, I'm taking care of her."

This time Kaede sighed as she turned back to face the hut they were almost to, "I just hope ye know what ye are doing."

Miroku looked down at Sango who was still out as he thought, 'Me too.'

Inuyasha felt like he had been chasing after Kagome forever with all the thoughts he had keeping his mind going on the way to catch up with her. Finally he saw her sitting on the well, looking down at the ground. She looked so sad and so confused. Inuyasha growled lightly at himself, how many mistakes was he going to make before he got something right, he was going to be a dad for crying out loud.

Kagome looked up to see him heading towards her. She sighed and absentmindedly put a hand over her abdomen as if she was protecting it from him.

"I thought you might have went back to your time," Inuyasha spoke, trying to make conversation.

Kagome looked down from him and shook her head then back at him, "Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, thinking what to say next. He went and sat down Indian style in front of Kagome, put his hands in his sleeves as he crossed them and began to explain, "I just found out last night, I didn't really know how to tell you especially after you just left when I didn't tell you about me and Kikyo."

"You were scared I would leave and you would never see me or the baby ever again?" Kagome looked at him with different emotions spinning in her head.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well yeah, Kagome, I know this is a bad situation, but I can make this work and I will, anything you need all you have to do is just tell me," he got up and sat next to her on the well, "you mean a lot to me, you and the baby," he looked away as he blushed, oh how he hated admitting his true feelings.

Kagome looked at him and smiled, but that smile soon faded. She knew he loved her and the baby, but knowing that there was someone else that was carrying his baby too sent a deep ache in her heart, how could she just be ok with it?

But they couldn't just dwell on it forever, their baby deserved more than that.

"I guess Kikyo is as far along as you are," Inuyasha suddenly said randomly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, great now he wants to talk about her pregnancy too.

Inuyasha quickly realized what he had just said and turned to face her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, well I did, it's just…" he growled again, frustrated.

"You can't help thinking about her baby too," Kagome looked into his eyes and he gazed at her surprised at her words.

Kagome looked away with a deep breath, "It's ok to be interested in Kikyo's baby too, it's a part of you," Kagome hugged herself, feeling very fragile.

Inuyasha stood quickly, "It's not like I planned for this you know, I didn't even know it could happen," he almost shouted, defensively.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke. Her face fell as she looked at him almost lose his temper. Inuyasha controlled himself at once, "I'm sorry, Kagome," he got down and grabbed her hands like he had done before, "I don't blame you if you have this grunge against Kikyo and you don't know how to handle it right now, but when you figure out how you do I promise I will support it and if I have to…" he paused as if the words would kill him to say, "I will stop seeing Kikyo."

"You…would..do that?" Kagome asked slowly in amazement.

Inuyasha looked down, his mind scattered before nodding.

"No," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked back at her, "What?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, no matter how much I don't like it, Kikyo is pregnant too and I couldn't ask you to be away from her at a moment like this, but I will try to deal with it somehow."

Inuyasha's face lit up and he hugged her, "Thank you Kagome." Kagome looked a little uncomfortable, but otherwise returned the hug. When Inuyasha pulled from her he asked, "How are you and the baby doing now?"

Kagome smiled as she shook her head.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, nevermind," she said. She was secretly thinking how no matter what he did, he always had her heart and she always felt like forgiving him in the end, love sure was a strong thing.

"I feel a lot better now and the baby keeps fluttering inside so I know he or she is ok too," Kagome explained, rubbing her abdomen with a content smile.

Inuyasha nodded, glad everything seemed to be ok. Kagome started to stand and Inuyasha grabbed her arm gently to help her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said, placing her hand in his. Together they walked side by side back to the village.

"Kagome," Shippo squealed as they entered the hut once getting there.

"Shippo," Kagome said, a little surprised at the welcome.

Shippo looked up at her with his innocent eyes, "Does this mean you're staying with us?" he asked with a puppy dog look.

"Of course she's staying with us Shippo," Inuyasha answered, placing his hands on his hips in authority.

"I wasn't asking you Inuyasha," Shippo snapped, looking up at Inuyasha with a balled fist. As they argued like they usually did, Kagome noticed the others who were in the hut.

"Sango," she said worriedly as she made her way to the still fainted demon slayer and the monk sitting right by her.

At the word Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo stopped fighting. Inuyasha finally noticed also, "What happened to her?" he asked.

Miroku looked down at her for what seemed like the hundredth time already, "She collapsed soon after you two left, she's just sleeping right now."

"Poor Sango," Kagome said, sitting on her other side. Kirara, who was sitting above Sango's head, meowed up at Kagome. Kagome pet Kirara to ease the feline's worry.

Inuyasha looked over at Kaede who was once again trying to start what would now be lunch. He went over and sat down close to the pot, "How long is it going to be, I'm starving," he complained."

"Inuyasha," Kagome rolled her eyes, their friend was out cold and all he could think about was his stomach, typical. Kagome got up and went to sit at the fire as well. Shippo made his way to Kagome and sat in her lap. Kagome smiled down at Shippo, he loved sitting in her lap, she just hoped he wouldn't be too upset when she got too big for him to fit properly.

"So do you think Sango will be ok Kaede?" asked Kagome.

Kaede glanced over at Miroku and Sango and answered so that Miroku couldn't really hear, "I must admit I'm worried about her, I do think we need to keep and eye on her, even though Miroku says he has it under control, we must make sure Sango's condition doesn't get worse."

"You think it will," Kagome asked, surprised at what Kaede had just told them.

"I think Sango should be fine if she takes care of herself properly," Kaede explained, stirring slowly in the pot, she was still thinking about Kikyo and how her sister ended up pregnant, she was completely stumped.

Shippo looked back at Sango, "I hope her and the baby will be ok," he said.

"They'll be fine," Inuyasha said stretching back against the wall and closing his eyes, "Sango's tough and I'm sure with parents like her and Miroku, that kid has a good fighting chance."

Kagome smiled and nodded, but her smile didn't last, she hoped he was right.

A/N: ok, I just wanted to say that I'm trying to make it so Inuyasha isn't always a jerk, I mean he does still love Kagome and as for their moment in this chapter, it was really hard because it's hard putting them in this position when they didn't get close to this far in the anime, but I'm trying my best and the next chapter I'm going to try and bring some humor to the story before I get to the serious stuff again;) but don't hesitate to send more ideas, though I have a bunch of my own, I could always use more so I know what the readers want and I can work that into my ideas and as always please review and thank you for all of them:)


	26. Fall

A/N: Sweet Possum- lol, I'm getting to enjoy the little Shippo moments now actually, I'm glad you're enjoying my story;)

Kattana- yes, I'm going to answer all those question a little later in the story:)

Everyone else, thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm glad it seems enjoyable:D

Chapter 26: Fall

Inuyasha smiled cockily as he positioned his sword sideways just below his chin in front of him.

"This is going to be way too easy," he said.

Across from him stood Miroku, his staff pointed at Inuyasha with an equally satisfied grin, "I would be wise not to judge my strength Inuyasha," he replied smoothly.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, "you can't possibly think you can beat me, monk."

"You're good with your words, but this isn't an insult dual," Miroku said, raising his eyebrows while keeping his cocky image.

That's when they heard giggling.

"Kagome," Inuyasha turned with a frown towards the hut, "you're supposed to be on my side," he growled, she was totally ruining the mood.

Kagome, who was sitting on the hut porch, covered her mouth to hide her laughter, "Sorry Inuyasha."

Just then Miroku managed to knock Inuyasha's sword from his hand. By the time the half demon turned around, Miroku had used his staff to trip Inuyasha so that he fell forwards and as he got out of the way, Miroku placed a sutra on his shoulder before half rolling to the other side of his defeated friend.

Inuyasha growled, his ego bruised more than his body, "This is all your fault Kagome," he barked, trying to stand.

"Miroku, what did you do to me!" he yelled, not able to get up.

As Miroku stood up and dusted himself off he answered, "I placed a binding sutra on you so that you are unable to move."

"WELL GET IT OFF OF ME!" the half demon hollered louder angrily.

By this time Kagome couldn't stop laughing. The hut door opened and out came Sango, wondering what was so amusing.

"What's going on?" she asked, sitting beside Kagome.

"Oh, Sango," Kagome said, surprised, "Inuyasha lost the dual," she explained, still laughing.

Miroku put a foot on Inuyasha's back as if claiming a trophy, "Sango," he called, "your man has just battled a ferocious demon and has conquered it in your honor," he said with his head held high.

Inuyasha growled.

Sango blushed. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend, wondering what she was so embarrassed about.

"Miroku!" said Inuyasha, "if you don't get this off of me, you're going to regret it!"

"Will I now?" replied Miroku, taking his foot off of his friend, "very well then, I think I have proved my point."

Before Miroku had time to pull the sutra off, Kaede, with Shippo on her shoulder, exited the hut. Kaede walked up to the men, "Ye are supposed to be practicing if a demon attacks, with Kagome and Sango both unable to battle, we need to take all the precautions," she told them in her wise and calm tone.

Shippo however was laughing so hard at Inuyasha's predicament that he fell off of Kaede and rolled around on the ground holding his middle as though it would bust from all the laughing.

"I'm going to the fields to pick some herbs and vegetables, I will be back in a while," Kaede told them, heading off. Shippo jumped back on her shoulder, turned, put his hands to the sides of his face and stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha, making a raspberry noise.

"MIROKU!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Miroku said as he bent down and removed the sutra, "There."

At once Inuyasha stood and glared at Miroku, growling at him, "Don't..do..that..again," he said, greeting his temper.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, getting up and heading over to them. She placed her hands on her hips, "You need to start watching your temper."

Inuyasha looked at her with a frown, "Yeah, why's that?"

Kagome sniffled and put her hands to the side in upsetting fists, a clear sign her hormones were back with vengeance.

"No, no," Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, jeez, I didn't even say anything wrong."

"Oh, so now I'm over emotional?" Kagome asked in a choky voice as she put her hands back on her hips and glared at him. Sango, who was slightly behind Kagome, waved her hands in front of her and shook her head, warningly.

Inuyasha glanced at Sango then back at Kagome, "Uhhh."

"Forget it and sit," she said. She then turned and headed back to the hut with a 'humph' attitude.

"Well you did it that time," Miroku said as Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground.

"What does she want from me?" he questioned, frustrated. The half demon let out that frustration in a huge sigh and made his way to the hut where he went into.

Miroku smiled at Sango, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she told him, looking at the ground as if she was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he then asked.

Sango looked up at him, clenched her fist beside her and nodded her head.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, seeing her sitting on the floor, going through her things. He reached a hand out towards her; he hoped this wasn't one of her plans to leave him again.

But then she looked up at him with a huge smile. Inuyasha backed up a little frightened at her psycho expression. He gulped, was this a trick or something?

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't know what came over me," she said.

Inuyasha looked around the room, debating on whether to reply to that or not.

"Come sit next to me," Kagome said patting the floor beside her with that psycho smile. Inuyasha gulped, but did as she said and sat down beside her doggie style, wondering what was next.

Kagome began drawing circles on her now five month and growing abdomen as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Uh, Kagome.." Inuyasha spoke, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome sniffled again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, what did he do now?

"Hey, what is it?" he asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I miss my family and now I'm getting to big to travel back and forth," Kagome cried, putting her hands over her tearful eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her sympathetically, "Do you want me to go back and get some things for you, tell your family you're ok, or something?"

Kagome looked at him and her face lit up, "Oh, Inuyasha," she said before hugging him, "thank you."

Inuyasha blushed, surprised at her sudden embrace, "Uh, sure."

Kagome pulled from him and grabbed a pencil and paper from her backpack, "Just give this list to my mom and she'll get the stuff for me," she started writing, but then stopped and stared ahead to the other side of the hut.

"What'd you stop writing for?" asked Inuyasha, puzzled.

"I miss my mom," Kagome sniffled as a couple of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha slowly rolled his eyes, got closer to Kagome and started rubbing her back to calm her down.

He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, "Are you alright now?"

Kagome nodded, rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and continued writing.

"Alright, I'm off, I'll be back later," Inuyasha called after Kagome had straightened out her list. Kagome waved goodbye, now outside, then turned to Sango and Miroku who had also bid their goodbyes before Inuyasha left for the well.

Kagome gave Sango a huge smile, "Do you mind if I talk to you Sango?" she asked.

"Uh sure, what about?" asked Sango.

"Oh, you know, just girl stuff, you don't mind do you Miroku?" Kagome said.

"Go right ahead, with everyone gone, I can use this time to rest," Miroku replied, heading to the hut.

"Come on," Kagome said, pulling Sango by her sleeve. Sango walked with her, 'She sure is in a good mood,' she thought, wondering if this had anything to do with her pregnancy hormones.

"So what did you want to talk about Kagome?" Sango asked as they walked through the village.

"Well I was wondering since we are pregnant together that we can share things about it, you know like what's going on with you and the baby and so on," Kagome smiled goofily, it was as if she had had too much caffeine.

Sango had never been one to share her personal life much with anyone, so she just said, "Um, nothing's going on, really."

"Come on Sango, aren't you excited, isn't it amazing how there's life actually growing inside you?"

"Well yeah, I didn't mean it wasn't amazing, I would just rather not talk about," Sango said, shrugging her shoulders. By this time they had walked outside of the village. The leaves were falling from the trees in their usual season ritual.

Kagome wondered why she didn't want to talk about being pregnant together, but she respected her space and changed the subject, "I love the fall," she said with a deep inhale of the fall air, "it just feels so nice and all the leaves are pretty colors, right now in my era we would be celebrating with all sorts of fall colors and decorations," she sighed with a sad smile, thinking of home again.

"It is nice," Sango said, gazing up at the trees. Kagome smiled and nodded, at least she was saying something. Kagome bit her lip, wondering if she should ask her next question, finally she just decided to ask it, "So how are you and Miroku doing?"

"What?" Sango asked, confused.

"Well you know, I just figured with a baby on the way, you two must be pretty happy, unless something's happened," Kagome looked at her worriedly.

Sango looked away from her, she was uncomfortable not only with the topic, but her look as well, "Everything's the same really," she tried not showing her blushing cheeks to Kagome, the mention of Miroku had warmed them to a nice shade of red.

Finally Sango said, "You don't have to worry about me Kagome, I am a little worried about you though."

"Me?" repeated Kagome.

"Yeah, I mean, you find out that somehow Kikyo got pregnant and well you never did say how things went when you and Inuyasha talked that day, how could you just forgive him like that?"

Kagome's face fell, "I guess the way you did with Miroku and his womanizing."

Sango looked uncomfortable again, "Uh I guess so," but unnoticed by Kagome, Sango clenched her fist as she thought about the deceiving two-timer.

Kagome looked over at Sango, she had been worried about her ever since Kaede had told them they needed to keep an eye on her. Yeah for the past couple of weeks, she seemed to be doing fine, but Kagome couldn't help, but worry, and though he knew Miroku could put on a brave face, he was just as worried, if not more.

Suddenly, Kagome put a hand on her abdomen. Sango looked at her surprised, "What is it?"

"The baby," Kagome smiled, "the baby's kicking, I used to only feel little flutters, but that was a small kick, wow."

Sango smiled. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand, "Feel, right here, see, did you feel that?"

"Wow, Kagome," said Sango, feeling the slight kick to her side.

"That's so cool, oh, I can't wait until you can feel your baby kick you for the first time," Kagome said happily as she continued walking. Sango stood there, her face fell for a moment, then she looked down at her own abdomen and rubbed it gently, with a small sigh.

---

Back in the forest, in the same area, under the same tree, sat Kikyo, leaning up against the tree as soul collectors circled above her. She let out a deep breath tiredly. Her soul collectors dropping in souls one after another.

Kikyo took deep breaths, as her eyelids closing and opening in momentary patterns. One of her soul collectors floated down next to her and she let it perch on one her index finger. With the other hand she took the soul that it carried. The soul collector then took off to gather another soul.

Kikyo looked at the soul as if examining it before bringing it to her middle and causing it to go into her abdomen. She closed her eyes and let the soul wash over her body, more importantly the life she had inside of her. She felt a moving motion inside her from the baby and she smiled before opening her eyes.

"Kikyo," she heard Naraku's voice, taunting her again.

A protective force field suddenly surrounded Kikyo, her soul collectors huddling in on both sides of her. Kikyo stood, ready for a confrontation as Naraku began to appear as one of his puppets.

He laughed, "Kikyo, have you not got it through that head of yours that you can't defeat me, why do you protect that baby, it is futile."

Kikyo tightened her fists in rage. She quickly grabbed the bow which had been lying beside her against the tree with an arrow ready to fire. She aimed it right at the puppet, "Naraku, leave now and heed my warning when I tell you not to come looking for me again," she said, ready to do anything to protect this tiny life inside her.

Naraku began to disappear, "You can not get rid of me so easily, you nor that half breed Inuyasha, I shall destroy you all."

Kikyo lowered bow and the force field vanished. A leaf fell slowly right at Kikyo's shoulder. She watched as it reached the ground. She blinked then glared up at where she last saw Naraku.

"As long as I am able Naraku, I will protect this life inside of me, if it's the last thing I do."

A/N: yeah, this was a long one, lol, and probably the rest of the chapters will be long like this, I'm hoping;) please review, thanks:)


	27. Uninvited Guest

Chapter 27: Uninvited Guest

Sango was in intense pain. She was sweating and she kept her eyes on Kaede and Kagome who rushed around the hut, preparing things.

"It will be soon," she heard Kaede say as she knelt down in front of her, "Do ye have the blankets ready Kagome?"

"Yep," Kagome answered, kneeling down beside Kaede with a blanket lying across her arms. Kagome gave a reassuring smile to Sango as Sango breathed in and out rhythmically. Sango looked up at Kaede as the pain grew, she was terrified. Kagome noticed her frightened expression and said, "It's ok Sango, you're doing great, I went through the same thing and in the end being a mother, it's all worth it, you'll see."

But it was something else that was frightening Sango. They suddenly heard a crash outside and the villagers screaming.

Kagome looked over at Kaede, "What was that?"

Right after Kagome asked this, Miroku ran into the hut and got right by Sango. He grabbed her hand and began stroking it with his thumb, "There's a demon outside, Inuyasha and I are taking care of it, don't worry Sango, we won't let him take the baby, I promise," he looked right into her eyes before hurrying back outside. Sango, usually being levelheaded and calm, started to panic.

"Sango, ye need to calm down, it's very important that ye relax," Kaede ordered.

"She's right Sango, you need to focus on the baby," Kagome added.

Then out of no where Sango heard an explosion that blasted a hole in the front of the hut. Sango looked over and saw glowing eyes staring at her, it was all she could see from the smoke of the explosion.

Then her heart skipped a beat as she saw Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara injured badly and out cold on the ground around the demon.

Kagome stood and hurried to her bow and arrows. She aimed at the demon, but he sent a blast straight at her. Kagome was thrown backwards where she too got knocked out.

"Kagome," Kaede said. She stood so that she too could protect Sango and the baby.

"NO!" screamed Sango, still in hard labor. With another blast, Kaede was thrown back beside Kagome. Sango shook her head, trying to breathe calmly though by now she was crying.

The demon went to Sango and got in front of her. With a smile he slowly got on his knees.

"No," cried Sango, "my baby."

"Wrong," said the demon, still smiling, "my baby."

Sango screamed, she could feel the baby coming out.

"That's it," said the demon, "You're friends can't help you now, you have no choice."

"No," Sango shook her head and greeted her teeth in pain, if she could she would wait until someone could help her, but it was too late, she couldn't stop the baby being born, the baby was already coming.

Sango screamed again with one more push.

Suddenly things went blurry and Sango's eyes snapped open. Sweat ran down her face and she breathed heavily from the frightening experience. But it was dark and she wasn't sure where she was. She sat up quickly and looked around. Soon she realized that she had been dreaming. It was nighttime and she was in the safety of Kaede's still intact hut and she was still only a couple of months pregnant. She breathed deeply in relief.

"Are you ok Sango?" she heard.

She looked over to see Inuyasha leaned up against the hut like he usually did to sleep, but at the moment he was awake and was staring at Sango with an eyebrow raised.

Sango nodded. She looked around the rest of the hut. Kagome was in her sleeping bag and Shippo was sleeping beside her, Kirara was still sound asleep beside Sango surprisingly and Kaede was also asleep.

"Where's Miroku?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha yawned, "Outside I guess," he shrugged.

"How long has he been out there?" she then asked.

Inuyasha shrugged again, "How should I know, he was gone when you woke me up," he replied, a little in a cranky mood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Sango said.

"Feh, it's ok," Inuyasha mumbled as he repositioned himself and fell back asleep. Sango stared at him for a few seconds, before getting up from her bed and quietly going outside to find Miroku.

It didn't take her long to find him sitting on the wooden fence that was built around the gardens. He was gazing up at the moon with his back towards the hut.

Sango paused her step, staring curiously at him, wondering what he was thinking. With a deep breath she continued towards him until she was almost to the fence.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, Sango?" asked Miroku, not even turning around.

Sango stopped again, surprised, she was impressed that he knew it was her behind him without even looking. She blushed at the thought, "Uh, I had a bad dream," she answered. She managed to get herself onto the fence beside him, but the opposite way so that she was facing the hut. She put both hands on the fence and sat there wondering if she should talk first or if he was going to.

Without taking his eyes off the moon, Miroku asked, "How are you doing?"

Sango looked over at him, it seemed like since she got pregnant, one of the first things he would always ask her when they were alone was how she was doing. She thought about this question thoroughly, how could she answer that? She knew that he was worried about her, that was very clear, but what she wondered the most was how he was doing, what he was feeling?

But unfortunately she didn't know how to talk to him about anything so personal. She had always seen him more than a partner of the group she fought along side with. He was much more to her than that. So why was it still hard to face her feelings?

"I'm doing ok, I guess," she finally answered, staring blankly at her feet.

Miroku chuckled, "You don't have to put on a brave face for me Sango, how are you really doing?"

Sango looked at him with a stunned frown, but turned away rather quickly, how could he know her so well?

"I'm scared," she finally let out.

Miroku smiled a little, "I've never heard you admit that before."

Both turned to look at each other at the same time, "Sango, it's ok to be scared, admitting it is the first step, you're not alone," he placed his hand on top of hers, "I must admit I'm a little scared too."

'Oh no, Miroku's scared,' thought Sango, it was unnerving when he was the one admitting it.

"I wonder what they're talking about," whispered Kagome as her and Inuyasha looked out from the window. Inuyasha tried to go back to sleep, but then Kagome woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so, being the changed, almost nicer, Inuyasha that he was now, he offered to stay awake with the restless Kagome.

"I still can't believe they have a thing for each other," Inuyasha said with a snort. Kagome rolled her eyes, but then focused back on her main purpose for being at the window in the first place.

"I think something's wrong with them," Kagome finally said with a sigh.

"What do you say that for?" asked Inuyasha, confused, "They seem the same to me."

"Exactly," Kagome blurted out, startling Inuyasha a bit.

"You're point…" Inuyasha started.

"My point is that they are going to be parents, why are they acting so weird about it, I mean it's as if everything is like it used to be," Kagome let out a deep breath as she backed away from the window and went to sit down.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he too went to sit beside her.

"Yeah," Kagome placed a hand on her belly, "just kicking."

"Really, let me feel," Inuyasha said and without invitation this time, put his hand on the side of her abdomen. After a minute or two, Inuyasha smiled, "Wow, I felt it, our baby."

Kagome smiled warmly.

Outside…

Miroku's body tensed up as he felt a sudden ominous sensation, "Sango, do you sense that?"

"Yes," Sango replied, right away feeling the same thing.

"Go inside and warn the others," Miroku ordered as he got off the fence and grabbed his staff which was against the fence on his other side.

Sango nodded and hurried back to the hut, a little worried of his safety by himself. They both could tell whose presence was near, it was Naraku.

A/N: sorry it's been a while, I got stuck on this story and I get a feeling it's not so interesting right now, but now I'm getting into my ideas that I had at the beginning so please be patient:) and as always please review, thank you.


	28. Naraku's Attack

Chapter 28: Naraku's Attack

As Sango went towards the hut, she saw that Inuyasha was coming out of it with his sheath and sword at his side.

"Inuyasha," Sango stopped.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Sango, you and Kagome take Kirara and get out of here, go to somewhere safe where you can't sense Naraku, I don't want you or Kagome anywhere near here."

Sango was taken back by his words; she noticed that his eyes were full of fear for she knew he was worried about Kagome and the baby's safety. Inuyasha was worried after the nightmare he had that night and was determined to protect all of them.

Miroku headed over to the two, "I take it you sense Naraku as well, Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do, I can smell his disgusting odor too," Inuyasha snarled.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes with a yawn as he and Kagome exited the hut.

Kagome also looked confused and worried. She watched as Sango went inside the hut and come out with her large boomerang and Kaede and Kirara following her.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Me and Miroku will take care of Naraku, I want you to go with Sango to somewhere safe."

"I agree," Miroku said as he turned to Sango, "our first priority right now is protecting you two and the babies, since Naraku is in the area he knows that we are staying here, so we will make sure you have time to escape before Naraku has time to realize you are gone."

He gave Sango a concerned stare, hoping he was making the right decision.

Inuyasha though didn't care, he wanted to get Kagome as far away as possible from Naraku's stench. So after Kirara transformed, Inuyasha helped Kagome on her. Luckily Kagome was wearing her comfy pajama shirt and pants so that she could get comfortably on Kirara's back.

Sango broke her and Miroku's gaze at each other and got on Kirara.

Inuyasha looked down at Shippo, "Shippo, I need you to go with them and protect them ok?"

Shippo looked over at the women and back at Inuyasha; he forced a brave nod and replied, "Ok, I promise I will do my best, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave the small kitsune an appreciative smile, "I knew I could count on you, Shippo."

This raised Shippo's bravery even more and he jumped onto Kirara's back with the other two.

Inuyasha let out a deep breath as he watched Kirara take off.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, not taking his eyes off of Kagome until he was unable to see her. Afterwards Inuyasha took off in search for Naraku.

Miroku turned to Kaede, "Stay here Lady Kaede, we shall take care of Naraku," and with that he followed Inuyasha.

"I hope everyone will be ok," Kaede said to herself before going back into her hut.

Miroku had a difficult time keeping up with Inuyasha through the forest; he was being rather faster than he usually was. Inuyasha snarled, he picked up another scent he resented almost as much as Naraku's.

That's when he spotted Sesshoumaru, casually walking through the trees.

Inuyasha was going so fast that he barely had time to skid to a stop before he would have crashed right into his brother. Though it being Inuyasha and though he had almost ran into him, Sesshoumaru stopped and looked him down with that same cold stare he always had for his brother. Miroku came to a stop beside Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru however was alone since Jaken was taking care of Rin who had been ordered to stay put.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat.

"Looking for Naraku as well I assume," Miroku answered for him.

"Now you know what I'm doing, you can stay out of my way," Sesshoumaru simply said before leaving.

"Hey, come back here," Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "we have more important things to worry about than him at the moment, remember."

Inuyasha growled, knowing he was right.

It wasn't long in the journey, before Kagome and Shippo had fallen asleep. Sango's eyelids threatened to close as the lack of sleep was beginning to get the best of her. Kirara growled and Sango's eyelids snapped open.

Sango petted the feline, "I think you know where to go Kirara, I think I'm going to take a nap," she told her before laying her head on the scruff of Kirara's neck and falling asleep. Kirara meowed as if saying she understood.

Kagome felt as though she only had a minute sleep before she was being woken up by someone. Kagome stretched and almost fell off of Kirara, forgetting at first where she was at.

"Kagome," she heard Sango say. Kagome yawned and opened her eyes to find Sango staring at her. She looked around and realized that she was indeed on Kirara and that she was waiting for her to get off. Sango, who had already gotten off, helped Kagome onto the ground. Kagome turned back and got the still sleeping Shippo into her arms.

When Kagome turned back around, she noticed that they were at the demon slayer's village. She followed Sango, figuring she knew the place a lot better than she did. They went into a hut that lined the back wall of the fenced in area.

"I think we should be safe here, I don't sense Naraku around," Sango said as she prepared the hut for them. Kagome put Shippo down on a comfy bed since he was still asleep and looked around the hut, it seemed like a usual hut except it seemed bigger than others she had stayed in.

"This hut used to belong to my father," Sango said conversationally.

"You must have a lot of memories from it," said Kagome, hoping not to strike any sadness for her friend.

"Yes," Sango replied and her face fell.

Now Kagome felt terrible, so much for not wanting to upset her.

Hoping to change the subject, Kagome said, "I hope Inuyasha and Miroku can just kill Naraku and be done with it, then everything will be so much better, we can destroy the jewel and Miroku can get rid of his cursed hand."

Sango suddenly stopped what she was doing and froze. Kagome noticed this right away.

"Uh, I suppose so," she looked over at Kagome and noticed her shaking a little from the chilly air, "are you cold, I will go get us some blankets from the storage hut," she said leaving rather quickly.

"That was weird," said Kagome, then it hit her and she gasped. Sango had changed immediately after she said what she did about Miroku's wind tunnel, that had to be it, she was afraid that her child would inherit the wind tunnel. Kagome could have smacked herself for being so naïve, how could she not have thought about that?

In a few huts away, Sango bent down to retrieve some of the covers. She stood back up and swayed, getting dizzy. She put her hand to her head and flinched. She took deep breaths and when she finally felt better she returned to the first hut.

"Sorry it took me so long," Sango said as she entered.

Kagome smiled, "It's ok."

Her smile turned into a sympathetic expression as she though, 'I know Sango likes to cover her real feelings, but she can't bottle it all up like this.'

Sango gave Kagome some blankets, "Here, I will start a fire going."

"Sango, why don't you take it easy, we have plenty of blankets to keep us warm, you really need to take it easy," Kagome told her.

Sango nodded after a few seconds and sat down on the spot she had prepared for her bed. But it wasn't long before they heard a crash outside. Shippo shot up, instantly awake. Kirara shot up her bristles and began growling angrily as she ran outside.

"Kirara," Sango hollered as she followed her feline companion.

Shippo and Kagome headed to the door as well, from the doorway they saw the problem.

"Naraku," Sango said, glaring at the Naraku form that was clearly a puppet.

The puppet laughed, "Did you really think I was going to let you get away?"

"This was all a trap," Sango said out loud, more to herself than the others.

"Luring away that stupid half demon and monk was so easy, I could have not planned it better, it was as if I whispered the thought into Inuyasha's head myself," Naraku teased.

"You…" Sango started as she took a step forward.

Shippo ran bravely towards Naraku's puppet, "Fox fire," he yelled, causing green fire to shoot out of his fingers. With one swift movement of a tentacle, the puppet threw Shippo through the air where he landed in a small heap.

Sango ran inside to get her Hiraikotsu, she wasn't in the state to fight, but if it came down to it, she felt she had to.

"Shippo," Kagome yelled and forgetting all about Naraku, ran towards him. Naraku sent out another tentacle straight for Kagome.

"Kagome, no," yelled Sango.

Kagome stopped, looked over and saw the tentacle coming towards her. Instinctively she covered her stomach with her arms as to protect the life inside and shut her eyes, having no time to escape.

All of a sudden she heard a sound like something hitting a wall. She opened her eyes and turned. Sango was standing in front of her, holding the Hiraikotsu in front of her as a shield as the tentacle smacked into it.

"Sango," Kagome said, a little shocked.

Kirara, who was her larger self once again, went for Naraku, biting and clawing. Naraku easily pushed the cat aside as he had done Shippo.

"Kirara," Sango said and threw her boomerang at the puppet before it had time to attack again. The puppet knocked Hiraikotsu to the ground.

"Kagome, go back inside the hut," Sango ordered, keeping her eyes on Naraku's puppet.

"But Sango…"

"Now!"

Kagome nodded and hurried as quickly as she could to the hut. Naraku seized his opportunity to take out Kagome.

"No" Sango raced to cut him off and got to close to his tentacle and was knocked roughly out of the way. Kagome heard Sango's cries from the hit and she turned around. Sango was on the ground and wasn't getting back up. Kagome looked up at the puppet and wondered if she had time to get to Sango before it attacked again. Facing the fear, Kagome hurried to Sango and kneeled beside her.

"Sango, are you ok?"

Sango moaned in pain as she held her abdomen. Kagome looked up and saw another tentacle coming at them. But then out of no where a demon with long white hair, a white and blue samurai looking outfit, two glowing red eyes and looked more human than not, leaped over the slayer's village wall and pulled out two beautifully crafted swords.

With lightening speed and to Kagome's surprise, got between them and Naraku and started hacking away and Naraku's puppet. Kagome's eyes grew and her mouth gaped open; they were actually being saved by an unfamiliar demon.

The demon glanced back and Kagome could have sworn he was looking more at Sango than at her. The demon's eyes were a deep ruby red that sent chills up Kagome's spine by looking at them.

She looked back at Sango, but she was now unconscious, she must not have seen what she had just saw. Now wondering what she should do, Kagome turned her attention back to the demon fight. The demon with the glowing eyes was maneuvering around with such skill that Kagome was certain they would be saved from Naraku.

She seemed mesmerized by the demon's fighting, it was as if he had placed a spell on her to watch his triumphant hero act.

But then the unexpected happen, Naraku actually caught the demon in between his tentacles and squeezed the life out of him.

Kagome gasped, it had happend so fast, "So much for being saved by a demon I didn't even know," she said, almost in a joking tone, though the fear had hit her again.

With her friends out cold, she felt so alone. Then from somewhere, she heard a familiar voice yell, "Wind scar."

Kagome's face lit up as Naraku's puppet burst into nothingness.

"Inuyasha," she said, she had never been so happy to see him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha ran to her and got down to her level, "are you ok?" he asked, full of concern.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah," she watched as she saw Miroku bend down to Sango and her face suddenly fell, "Sango passed out and so have Shippo and Kirara."

Miroku looked Sango over and his eyes stopped on her middle. She was on her side, almost in a ball and her hand was on top of her abdomen. Miroku's heart sank.

A/N: thanks guys for all the encouraging reviews, I really appreciate it :) oh and let's pretend that all of the stuff after Naraku showed up at the demon slayer's village all happened fast, lol, sorry if it seemed weird.


	29. Escaping

ok, chapter 15 has been replaced with the first half of chapter 16, so if you have read all of 16 don't worry about it, sorry for the annoyance.

Chapter 29- Escaping

Kagome stood up and walked towards the place Naraku's puppet had been, moments before. Inuyasha stood as well and followed her.

"Kagome," he said uncertainly.

Kagome stopped and stared down at the ground. Inuyasha frowned curiously and noticed that as he got closer to Kagome, he saw a demon's body where she was looking down at.

"This demon tried to save us from Naraku," Kagome spoke, scanning over the body for any signs of life, "why would he try to save us?"

Miroku got up after taking a last glance at Sango before heading over to his friends. He followed their eyes to the demon with white hair. He frowned slightly, "Hmm," he mumbled.

Kagome looked back at him, "What do you think Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head, he seemed confused, "Um, I don't know," he looked at Kagome, "Perhaps he felt pity for you."

"Hmph, demons don't work that way," Inuyasha said, suspicious.

Miroku smiled a little as he now looked at Inuyasha, "Not all demons are the same, and you should know that."

"Feh," Inuyasha let out as he crossed his arms, knowing he was referring to his father.

"Well he seemed more interested in Sango than he was in me," Kagome put in.

"What?!" asked Miroku, quickly turning his attention to Kagome.

"Yeah, while he was fighting he looked over at us and I know he was looking more at her."

Miroku's eyes stared at the ground, his expression clearly shown that he was thinking. He looked back at Sango and muttered something that the other two couldn't hear. Inuyasha and Kagome looked suspiciously at each other, what was with Miroku?

At that moment, the demon's body disappeared as demon bodies sometimes did after death. Kagome gasped, "He risked his life for us."

'Or maybe just one of you,' Miroku thought as he stared at the spot where the body had been. Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw Sango stir.

He hurried to her and kneeled down, "Sango, are you ok?"

Sango didn't answer, but she started to moan again. The other two walked over. Soon Inuyasha stiffened and Kagome eyed him.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Naraku's demons," he growled annoyingly, "he doesn't know when to give up."

Without taking his eyes off of Sango, Miroku said, "We need to get away from here, now that Naraku knows where we are."

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, "You read my mind."

Suddenly they heard a meowing noise. Kagome glanced down beside her and she smiled, "Kirara, are you ok now?"

"Mew," Kirara replied before transforming into her larger form.

"Looks like Kirara is ready to help us get away from here," Miroku said as he picked Sango up in his arms. Inuyasha went over and picked Shippo up by his vest and dropped him into Kagome's arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome frowned, not liking how he handed Shippo over like an old rag.

"We don't have time to waste," Inuyasha growled as he scanned the area. Kirara kneeled down so that Kagome could easier get on her back. Shippo began to open his eyes, "What's going on?" he asked, still groggy.

"Don't worry," Kagome told him, "go back to sleep."

Miroku stared down at Sango worriedly; she still seemed to be in pain.

"Go," Inuyasha yelled back at Miroku, "I'll hold them off from the back."

Miroku nodded and Kirara took off. Kagome looked back to see Miroku following closely behind, Sango safely in his arms. Miroku could have simply put Sango on Kirara as well, but Kagome figured he wanted to be the one to lead her to safety, so she didn't object.

Sango squinted her eyes and flinched as she moaned again in pain, "Hang in there Sango," Miroku told her as he glanced down at her.

Inuyasha ran behind the group as a large amount of flying demons began to chase them. Inuyasha groaned, very annoyed at this point. He came to a sudden halt, turned and jumped into the air.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" he yelled as he slashed through the first few from behind. As he landed he said out loud, "Naraku sure does like to play dirty."

"He must know somehow that we're more vulnerable right now with both Sango and Kagome being pregnant," Miroku said as he kept running.

Inuyasha stopped running, turned back around and put on a determined look, "Wind scar," he shouted as he sliced his sword through the air in front of the horde, destroying all of them.

As he landed and caught up with Miroku he said, "He must have sent his insects to spy on his."

"Wouldn't you have sensed them?" Miroku asked as they kept going.

"Not if he put up some kind of barrier so I couldn't sniff them out, with the power Naraku's been getting from the jewel, he's using it to his advantage," Inuyasha stated.

"Look, up ahead," Kagome said, pointing a finger out in front of her.

Ahead of them was a small hut, which looked quite abandoned from how it was a little worn down.

"We should stop Inuyasha," Miroku told him, worried about Sango.

Inuyasha groaned, but knowing it was in the best interest for Sango, he said, "Fine."

Inuyasha helped Kagome off of Kirara and the four of then, including Shippo who was still a little out of it, sat outside as Miroku took Sango into the indeed abandoned hut.

Miroku sat her down gently, knowing that there was nothing he could do for her except let her get some rest and make her comfortable.

Outside, Kagome sighed sadly as she looked down to the now resting Shippo and Kirara.

Inuyasha looked over at her, "Are you ok?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

As Kagome turned to Inuyasha, he noticed that she had been crying.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked as he rubbed her back soothingly. Kagome gave a small smile, ever since she got pregnant, Inuyasha was slowly changing to where he wasn't as embarrassed to show his feelings for her and though she told him he liked him the way he was, she would be lying if she said she didn't like the new side of him too.

"It's just if anything happens to Sango's baby, I'll never forgive myself, it's my fault because she was protecting me," Kagome answered, feeling ashamed.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised and frowned a little, "Hey look at me," and when she did, he continued, "Sango wanted to protect you because you're her friend and I'm grateful she did, it's not your fault, ok," he crossed his arms in his robe and pointed his nose in the air and closed his eyes, "just stop beating yourself up, it's not good for you in your condition," he said as though he was the wisest person ever at the moment.

Kagome's eyebrow twitch and she faked a smile though she looked more annoyed than not; she wished people would stop calling it a condition. She sighed, and just like that, the nice Inuyasha was gone.

'Oh well, at least he got my mind off of my guilt for a few seconds,' she thought sarcastically to herself.

It was a half an hour later when Sango slowly opened her eyes.

Miroku, who was making the hut suitable for them to rest in, got down beside her as soon as he saw her wake up.

Sango felt strange and the first word from her mouth was a weak, "Miroku."

"Hey," he said, taking her hand, "How are you feeling?"

First Sango played in her head what had happened; she remembered that Naraku's puppet caused her to collide painfully with the ground. She then surveyed where she was and then it hit her, something felt different and her heart crumbled.

She looked right up at Miroku and said, "The baby's gone, isn't it?"

It pained Miroku to see the look in her eyes so he looked at her abdomen. The reason that she had been in pain, the reason she had bled in his arms a little while he had carried her, the answer was obvious.

He looked down and nodded. Then his eyes rose to meet hers again and he tightened his grip on her hand and looked at her with a fierce sympathy, "I'm really sorry Sango."

Sango moved her head to the other side and without a word took her hand which he was holding back and put it on her abdomen as though she was trying to reach what she had already lost. Her expression was frozen into one of no emotion, she didn't look sad, she didn't look angry, she just looked blank.

Miroku sadly stared at her, "Sango," he said, unsure of what to do.

But she didn't reply, she was stunned to silence. Miroku reached out his hand and put it on her shoulder comfortingly, "It's ok to cry Sango."

She turned her head slowly and looked up at him and blinked a few times with a slight frown, but she didn't cry. Miroku looked nervous as he pulled his hand back, "I'll leave you alone," he told her and got up. She followed her eyes until he was to the door then she turned to face the opposite wall yet again.

Miroku looked back sorrowfully, Naraku had taken a baby away from Sango, it just wasn't fair. When Sango heard the door close behind him, she scrunched up her face as tears tried to escape, her fists clenched as she fought back to urge to fall apart. She couldn't fall apart, she shouldn't fall apart. But in the end, her maternal side won and she sniffled into tears.

"Miroku," Kagome spoke as she saw him coming outside.

Miroku joined his friends as he sat Indian style in front of them, looking hard at the ground.

"Are Sango and the baby ok?" Kagome asked, afraid of the answer.

Miroku looked up to face his friends' looks, inside he partly blamed himself for allowing it to happen and the words he dreaded to face came out, "The baby didn't make it."

"Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry," Kagome said as she managed to get up and sit beside Miroku, she put a caring hand on his shoulder. Miroku looked at Kagome and saw her sympathy for him, but he didn't deserve it, Sango did, she deserved all of it. That's when he knew it was time to tell them the truth.

He looked away from the before saying, "The baby wasn't mine at all; I wasn't the father like you thought Kagome."

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha frowned, they were both beyond shocked.

-----

ok, honestly, who saw that coming? Lol, ok, I will explain more next chapter;) and I went through the rest in my head and I think there should be like 3 or 4 chapters left, so almost done:) and please r&r my newest story, A Test of Friendship, that would help a lot;)

should I have them go back to Kaede's and what should I do about Naraku hunting them down, because I really don't want them to have to keep running forever, lol.


	30. A Time to Face Things

Chapter 30: A Time to Face Things

Miroku, who was starring at the ground next to Kagome, was about to explain why he wasn't the father when Kagome looked up and said, "Sango."

InuYasha turned and Miroku quickly looked up and saw that Sango was at the hut doorway. She was leaned up against it, her eyes still blank with tear stains under them. Miroku stared at her, wondering what he should do, it seemed he was asking himself that a lot lately. Sango slowly walked down the two steps of the hut towards them. She stopped and flinched, her body still weak.

Though she was five months pregnant, Kagome got up from where she sat and went to help Sango, "Sango, what are you doing up?"

"I just wanted some fresh air," she replied softly. InuYasha got up from the old tree log that he had been perched on to a standing position. Kagome helped Sango to the log and both of them sat down.

"How are you feeling now?" Kagome asked rubbing her back comfortingly.

"A little better, thank you Kagome," Sango answered. Her eyes looked over and stopped on Kagome's round stomach. Kagome noticed and grew a guilty look, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Sango had just lost a child and Kagome couldn't help feel a little guilty still that it happened and to make things worse Sango had to see her still pregnant, like she would have been.

She turned to Inuyasha and stood. Inuyasha was staring at Sango with a slight frown. Kagome could tell that he was wondering who the father had really been and knowing him; he probably wondered how Sango could just do that to Miroku, by the look on his face. But Kagome had a feeling she didn't have much choice. In any case, she knew they would just have to find out later.

Inuyasha looked towards her and she signaled that she wanted him to follow her. Inuyasha grumbled before standing. He picked Shippo up, who was still napping and surprisingly gentle this time he carried the small kitsune and followed Kagome. Kirara looked from the ones leaving to Miroku and Sango and feeling it would be less tense going with Inuyasha and Kagome, she got up and casually left to go into the hut with them.

Now everyone gone, Miroku stared at Sango and wondered, 'What are you thinking Sango?'

He finally stood and settled himself down next to her. She turned first, "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm holding everyone back."

"Don't be silly," Miroku started, "we could all use the rest."

Sango looked over at him, 'What should I say to him, I can't talk about what's really bothering me, he was pulled into all of this so quickly and..'

"Sango," Miroku pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Miroku."

"I know you must be in pain, to lose a child, it can't be easy," he said as he stared out in front of him.

"It's not," Sango admitted, lowering her head.

Miroku sat his staff against the log, stood and kneeled in front of her, placing his hands in hers. He looked up at her with such compassion, "Then tell me how you're feeling, I want to help you."

Sango was amazed at how direct he was and his words meant more to her than he would ever know. She took one of her hands from him and clenched it in a fist in front of her, determined to not fall apart in front of him, he had been too good to her for that.

"I was just being strong, I thought you would feel uncomfortable talking about someone else's child," Sango explained, looking off to the side.

Miroku smiled a little, she was being strong not only for the reasons he thought, she was also doing it for him, "Sango, you lost something irreplaceable, no matter if it was from that demon, I want you to feel that you can talk to me, I want you to, that is."

Sango looked at him with a confused frown, she blinked and said, "It's my fault, if..if I hadn't had been so weak that night…"

Miroku shook his head, "No, it's not your fault, that demon was too powerful, but I shouldn't have let it happen."

Sango's mouth gaped slightly as she looked at him, "Mm..Miroku."

Miroku stood and turned his back towards her, "I should have been able to stop him from doing that to you."

That's when Miroku confessed that he should have been the one to blame for the whole mess, if he had been strong for her, she wouldn't have ended up pregnant.

Sango was taken back.

Miroku turned, his face shown a look that was passed guilt, "I let you down."

Inside Inuyasha growled as he paced the hut, "I can't believe Sango did that to Miroku, I mean I know he has flirted with his share of women, but come on, he has never done something like this."

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed as her eyes followed him, "let's not jump to conclusions; we don't even know what happened."

But that didn't stop Inuyasha, "I mean what was she trying to do, punish the monk?"

Kagome took a deep breath, she was in no mood to hear him ramble and his pacing was making her nervous, "Sit," she finally spoke.

As Inuyasha crashed to the floor, Kagome looked over and notice that Shippo was starting to wake up. She watched him as he sat up and yawned.

"I'm hungry," was the only thing he said.

Inuyasha growled again as he moved quickly to the fox demon, "Well maybe you shouldn't have slept so long," he said, already irritated by Kagome telling him to sit and now taking it out on Shippo.

"Hey, what did I do?" Shippo asked a little frightened.

"InuYasha," Kagome sighed, "I'll make you something to eat Shippo."

Inuyasha stood, "Don't bother," he said, "I'll fix something," he said, now feeling a little guilty for his explosion, the curiosity was driving him crazy and it was no excuse to take it out on Kagome or Shippo.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha," she said, resting a hand on her belly while thinking, 'I knew your father wasn't all bad.'

"You don't need to apologize to me, I should have been looking for Kohaku instead of sitting around, waiting for Kagome to come back," Sango sighed and started to tear up again, "Then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and lost the baby, I'm the reason it's gone."

Miroku sat down and let her put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, "You are not being punished Sango, your brother is going to need all of us, we couldn't have defeated Naraku on our own."

Sango sniffled, "I just…" but she couldn't finish her sentence before she let all her crying out into Miroku's chest, all the tears she had kept in.

Miroku hugged her close to him, "Would you like to say a little prayer for what you've lost, Sango?"

Sango didn't speak, but simply nodded her head. She rose up and placed her hands together. Miroku put a hand in front of his face, the way he did when he prayed. After a moment of praying, Sango put her hands on the stump by her sides. Miroku put his hand on top of the one nearest to him, "One day you will have children on your own terms and when that day comes I have full faith that you will make a wonderful mother."

"Oh Miroku, thank you," she put her head back on his shoulder.

As Inuyasha prepared the food that Kagome had stored in her backpack, Kagome watched while Shippo played with Kirara, he was starting to feel a lot better.

Miroku soon entered the hut alone.

"How is she?" Kagome asked first.

Miroku gave her a half smile, "She wants to be alone right now," he sat down, knowing that they were anxious to hear what had happened.

Without having to be asked, Miroku started to explain as he crossed his arms in his sleeves, "When Kagome left, Sango and I went to the slayer's village to stay after Sango got angry with Inuyasha…"

At this Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku continued, "one night we were there, this demon showed up, we thought he was pretty brave entering a slayer's village, but we soon realized why, he was really strong, he had white hair and these red eyes…"

Kagome gasped, "The demon we saw fighting Naraku."

Miroku nodded, "He started attacking us, but for some reason, he seemed more interested in Sango and he was so strong that he grabbed her, I tried everything I could think of, even the wind tunnel, but he was fast, he threatened Sango's life if I didn't stop attacking, I had no choice, but to stop. He told us that he was looking for a woman to birth him a child that would be half human and half demon, it was weird, he just clouded her in some strange red light, when it was over he told us that he would keep an eye on her, make sure that she was protected then he said that if we tried killing him that Sango would die as well since she was carrying his child, we felt that it was best not telling you about the demon, we wasn't sure what he was capable of, but Sango knew she was pregnant, even worse she felt that she would lose the baby the moment it was born to the demon whether she liked it or not."

Kagome gasped, "How awful, you mean that demon who tried to save us did that to Sango?" Kagome thought about the last month and how she had tried to make Sango talk about her pregnancy with her, she now felt more horrible that she had done so, if she had known, she wouldn't have brought it up.

Inuyasha was confused, "Feh, that doesn't make sense, why would a demon pick out a human to have his child?"

"I don't know, he never explained that," Miroku answered, "but now Sango is paying the price."

"No wonder Sango's been upset," Shippo put in.

Inuyasha snorted, "I don't get it, if Sango had no choice and she didn't want the kid in the first place, what's her problem?"

"Jeez Inuyasha, you just don't get it, do you?" Kagome frowned at him, how could he even say that?

Miroku wasn't to thrilled with his choice of words either, "Sango carried that baby ever since then, she felt what it was like to be pregnant and be close like that with a child then suddenly that's ripped from her, she barely got to know what it was like to be a mother, even if it would have been difficult later, she felt that it was still a part of her."

Kagome smiled at Miroku, he had such a way with words and people's feelings.

"So it's settled, we need to be extra nice to Sango," Kagome announced.

Miroku nodded. Inuyasha sighed, now feeling a little guilty again; perhaps he shouldn't speak before thinking things out.

**A/N:** ok, so now I want to really focus on Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo right now, if you have any ideas, please send them to me, I have some ideas, but I need some stuff to tie it all together, anyway, sorry it took me so long, hope the chapter was ok, please review;)


	31. So Much Chaos

A/N: ok in this chapter, it is now winter and ' ' means someone is thinking and " " means someone is speaking, but you probably already knew that;) just making sure.

Chapter 31: So Much Chaos

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled as her weapon left her grasp and took off towards the snow demons that were plaguing the local village. The large boomerang hit the demons and they burst into nothing more than snow which fell to the ground and mixed with the rest of the snow forming. Sango caught her weapon and flinched as she held on to it for support as her knees almost touched the snow below from sudden weakness.

"Sango," she heard Miroku call as he went to check on her. Sango refused his help and stood on her own, "I'm ok, Miroku," she told him.

"You are still a little weak," he put his hand to his chin in thought, "carrying a demon must have sucked some of your strength."

"Oh thank goodness," said a villager as he went up to the monk and demon slayer, "thank you for getting rid of those demons."

Miroku bowed at the man, "You are more than welcome and we do not expect payment, we are merely trying to find a much greater demon."

"Yes, well at least stay here for the night, it is so cold out and the snow has already fallen," said the man nicely.

"Well that is very kind of you," Miorku smiled.

"Miroku," Sango whispered, "shouldn't we be looking for Naraku and heading back to Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Yes, but it is getting cold and I would feel more at ease if you took it easy right now," he gave her a look as to challenge her further.

Sango looked away and though she didn't argue, she growled in dislike of the idea.

"It's settled then, we would be happy to room here for the night and do you think we could just have one room, we don't want to burden you with having to give us two rooms," Miroku told the man.

Sango rolled her eyes, "That won't be necessary, we would like two rooms."

"Good, I will see to the preparations of your lodgings," the villager said humbly as he walked away.

"InuYasha," a six month pregnant Kagome said as she covered a sleeping Shippo, who was curled up with Kirara, with an extra blanket, "don't you think Miroku and Sango should have been back by now?"

InuYasha, who had been staring out the window anxiously, replied, "Yeah, I wonder what's keeping them," he went over to Kagome, who he saw to be shivering a little.

He took off his kimono shirt and wrapped it around her, "Better?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," Kagome answered, nodding as she snuggled up to Inuyasha. She soon felt that his body was tense. She looked up and noticed he looked as though he was thinking about something, or someone.

"You're worried about Kikyo, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha come out of his daze, "what? I didn't say that."

"I know, but I can tell, if you want to check on her…"

"No!" Inuyasha snapped, surprising Kagome, "I'm staying here and protecting you, Naraku is out there somewhere, I can't believe he would just attack and then disappear like this, he must be plotting something," he said before making an irritated noise.

It was true; Naraku had tricked him and Miroku and sent them on a wild goose chase while he went to attack Kagome and Sango with one of his puppets, so why would he just stop at that?

Kagome sighed, she knew Inuyasha was also worried about Kikyo, it had been a while since they left Kaede's and he hadn't been able to see her since then since he was taking care of protecting her and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little guilty for that.

Kagome rubbed her growing belly with a sigh; the baby had really started kicking her insides and was making her a little uncomfortable.

"Go," Kagome suddenly said, "you're not going to stop worrying until you see her."

InuYasha shook his head, "and leave you alone, no way, Naraku is looking for any excuse for you to be alone so he can kill you."

"But what about Kikyo," Kagome interrupted, "I know she's dead and all, but the baby…" talking like she actually cared about what happened to Kikyo seemed to ease Kagome's guilt.

This seemed to worry InuYasha more and he growled as he got up nervously and checked the window again, "Where's Miroku and Sango?" he asked before giving another growl.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was feeling restless as she walked through the forest, her soul collectors following her. She was a little nervous with the thought of Naraku's disappearance, with Naraku, it usually ended up biting them in the butts later when he made a disappearing act. She stopped and put a hand on her slightly larger abdomen with a small smile as she looked down at it.

'At least I know that the baby growing inside of me is safe and that it is receiving a better chance and living from my soul collectors,' Kikyo thought, 'though I have to share the souls, I know it is better to have them inside of this body made of clay and my grave yard soil, it still amazes me that I became pregnant in the first place, I still do not understand.'

She closed her eyes as the life inside her kicked, 'to have something so normal that I did not get to have when I was alive is indescribable, I feel so much warmer now than before.'

Her eyes snapped opened as she sensed someone's presence coming from behind. She turned and saw a demon with long white hair, two swords at his side and an imp following closely at his side. She recognized him immediately as Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru, and his servant.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with his cold eyes; she gave him a similar cold look back. Jaken looked from his master to this dead priestess.

"You there, stand aside and let my master pass," Jaken ordered, standing bravely in front of Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo glared at them imp, making him retreat behind Sesshoumaru with a "humph." Something about her gave Jaken the creeps; she could be the only one that could make him back down from stepping up for Sesshoumaru other than Sesshoumaru himself.

"You," spoke Sesshoumaru, "have you seen Naraku?"

'Weird,' he thought, 'I can vaguely sense Naraku around and yet he is no where to be found.'

"Wherever Naraku is, he certainly doesn't want to be found," Kikyo answered, letting him know in her own way that she didn't know where he could be either.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her bulge before casually leaving. That's when Jaken noticed and gave a small gasp. He quickly followed Sesshoumaru, turning back to briefly look again at the priestess.

"Was that dead priestess with child?" ask Jaken, "how is that possible?"

He looked up at Sesshoumaru and noticed that he seemed uninterested in something he saw unimportant as that, the only thing on his mind was hunting down and killing Naraku.

Jaken sighed, slightly wishing he could have stayed with Rin and Ah-Un who were probably snuggling up together, staying warm.

It was night and Inuyasha had fallen asleep by the window after coming to the conclusion that their friends would probably rejoin them in the morning. Kagome had fallen asleep, but the kicking from inside had woke her up and she smiled at Inuyasha, glad that he was at least getting some good sleep, he needed it. She then looked at Shippo and Kirara who was still asleep next to each other. Her smiled faded, she couldn't help, but get the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Meanwhile back at the village Miroku and Sango was spending the night at, Sango lay awake in her bed. For some reason she could not fall asleep. Unsure if it was being away from everyone, or something else? That's when she looked down at herself, she was still sad about what she had lost and still couldn't help thinking about it. She heard a knock on her door.

"It's me, Sango," came Miroku's voice, "are you awake?"

Sango sat up, "Yes, I'm awake," she called back.

Miroku entered her room, carrying a tray of tea, "Sorry, I was having trouble falling asleep and was wondering if you wanted to have tea with me."

Sango smiled, how could he always know the precise moment she was feeling sad and ready to come to her side to help? She watched him the whole time he was pouring the drinks.

"So how are you feeling now after what happened before?" he asked, handing her a cup.

"I feel better, I guess I can't seem to fall asleep either," she took a sip of her drink.

"It will get easier," Miroku said as he took his drink in his hands, "I promise."

Sango smiled appreciatively at Miroku and nodded.

"I can help you get to a more peaceful place, Sango," Miroku said as he casually leaned over and stroked somewhere he shouldn't have. Sango shook her head; she should have guessed it was only a matter of time when he started that again.

There was a loud slapping noise that traveled through the village and a slam of a door before some of the villagers who were now awake heard, "Pervert!"

Miroku stood outside Sango's room rubbing his sore cheek, dreading having to walk back to his room with the curious glances of the villagers.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes the next morning to see Kagome hovering above him. She sat down with a smile, "Good morning Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked around to notice that not only Kagome staring at him, but Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara as well.

He frowned, "What are all of you staring at me for," he snorted, not liking having to wake up with everyone staring at him.

"And where the hell have you guys been?" he asked Miroku and Sango as he sat up.

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha," Miroku joked.

"Miroku and Sango have been looking for Naraku," Kagome reminded him.

Inuyasha jumped up, "And have you found him?"

"Don't you think we would have told you by now," Miroku said, "it's like he completely disappeared."

"Yeah, we couldn't even sense his strong demonic aura," Sango added.

Inuyasha hurried to the door, he liked this less and less, "You guys stay here and protect Kagome, there's something I have to do," he said before leaving quickly out the door.

Kagome knew exactly what he wanted to do, he had to make sure Kikyo was safe too; he would never forgive himself if he let something happened to her.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine right now," she answered, sitting back to get more comfortable.

"Well let us take care of you," said Miroku with a smile.

"Yeah," spoke Shippo, jumping up, wanting to be included, "whatever you need, we will take care of it for you."

"Meow," Kirara added.

Two weeks went by and Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Kagome was getting worried by the day and the others did their best to calm her worry. Though she told them they should look for him, Miroku and Sango both felt it unwise to leave for her safety.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground. He couldn't believe that Naraku had just vanished, they had been tricked by his leavings before and Inuyasha was determined not to let it happen again. He had checked on Kikyo and spent time with her, but now he was more concerned at finding Naraku, for both Kikyo and Kagome's sakes. He knew he had two more months before the birth of his children which gave him a little more time to kill Naraku. He hated doing it to Kagome, but they would all be better off if Naraku was just finally defeated.

Inuyasha suddenly stop, his heart racing, he finally got a whiff of Naraku, he had finally stopped hiding. Keeping the scent, Inuyasha turned and ran as fast as he could through trees and snow, leading him farther away from Kaede's village where he had momentarily stayed while visiting Kikyo in the woods and searching for Naraku.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop in a clearing. He looked around; Naraku's scent was the strongest here. Then out of no where a girl, dressed in white and carrying a small mirror, appeared in front of him.

Inuyasha snarled, this was not the person he wanted to see.

"Inuyasha," Kanna spoke in her soft and creepy voice, "you can not protect Kagome and Kikyo, Naraku will find them," she taunted.

Inuyasha snarled more, "What are you saying? Naraku is after them, what for?" he asked, demanding answers.

"I can not tell you that," said Kanna, "but it is useless to protect them, they will die soon."

"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha as he started to head back to where he left Kagome.

Kanna turned, "What about Kikyo, what will happen to her?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled as he turned. He frowned as he noticed Kanna wasn't there anymore. Frowning, Inuyasha turned to leave, but Kanna was standing in front of him now.

'What's going on?' thought Inuyasha, 'I haven't got time for this, Kagome's in trouble.'

Inuyasha took out his sword and pointed at Kanna. Inside Kanna's mirror different colors swirled around and out from it came a huge amount of demons.

"Fine," said Inuyasha, "if that's what it will take."

"Wind scar!" he yelled as he sliced through them all. But as soon as he did, more came out of Kanna's mirror, irritating Inuyasha even more.

Meanwhile Kikyo kneeled down to soak a cloth is the stream she had come across. Suddenly her hands went stiff, dropping the cloth from her grasp and letting it float away in the stream. Kikyo took a deep breath as pain suddenly hit her.

She cried out with the pain, she had never experienced pain like this since her death. She grabbed her stomach as the pain progressed. Kikyo looked down at herself, trying to think through the pain. She was seven and a half months along, though her brain kept telling her it was too soon, there was no mistaking that the pain was labor pain, being a priestess, she knew her share of medical knowledge, and with that knowledge she knew she wasn't prepared.

"How convenient," Kikyo heard, "I arrived just in time."

Kikyo looked up to see Naraku smiling down at her as she breathed deeply through the starting contractions.

Kagome had been uncomfortable all day. Not only was she worried about Inuyasha, but she couldn't seem to get into a good enough position before she had to reposition her self to get more comfortable.

"You should try and stay calm Kagome," said Sango as she sat beside her, "Inuyasha can take care of himself and he'll be back before you know it."

Kagome nodded, something was still bothering her though. She moved again with a sigh.

Miroku frowned, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome wasn't paying attention. Now that she thought about it, she had been uncomfortable for a while now which was unusual since everything had been running smoothly ever since Kikyo 'healed' her.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Ka..gome," said Shippo, going over to see if she was alright.

That's when Kagome's eyes snapped open, scaring poor Shippo backwards. Kagome rubbed her belly with a frown, a small wave of pain hit her and she flinched. To make things worse, she felt a small gush hit her legs.

"I think the baby's coming now," Kagome told them, fear in her eyes. She couldn't believe it and by the looks of everyone else, they couldn't either.

Miroku frowned slightly. He got up and went to the window, looking out, he saw Kagura.

"Oh no," he said.

"What is it?" asked Sango.

"Kagura," Miroku looked back, "you stay here and help Kagome, I'll take care of Kagura," and with that, Miroku exited the hut. Sango turned to Shippo, "Shippo, I want you to go and get some water, but be careful, Miroku will hold Kagura off for you, we need that water to boil."

"Right," Shippo said and grabbed the water bucket that they luckily had in the hut and left cautiously out.

"Kirara, you go and help Miroku, ok?" Sango said at the small feline.

"Meow," Kirara responded as she went outside too before transforming. Sango looked back at Kagome, somehow they would all get through this, early or not, they had to.

A/N: please review, sorry it took me a while to update, I was working on videos and other stuff:) and please read A Better Life Sequel if you've read the first.


	32. Concluding Fate

Chapter 32: Concluding Fate

'Why do I get stuck doing all the dirty work?' thought Kagura as she eyed Miroku, 'why can't Naraku do all of this and just leave me alone?' Her frustration was leashed as she aimed her fan at Miroku, "Look, just give me Kagome and we'll call it even."

Miroku snarled, "What for, what does Naraku want with Kagome?"

Kagura sighed, hoping he wouldn't ask questions and make her stay longer, "How should I know, he doesn't give me that information."

That's when Kagura flashbacked to what Naraku had instructed her to do.

Flashback

"Kagura," spoke Naraku as he sat on the floor of his castle, "When Kagome has the baby, I want you to take it and bring me that baby immediately afterwards."

Kagura glared at him, though she really didn't want to, she knew if she didn't he would probably punish her for it. What choice did she have?

Kagura turned to leave.

"And Kagura," said Naraku as he turned his head towards her. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Don't disappoint me again," Naraku finished.

Kagura's rage showed plainly on her face, freely since Naraku couldn't see her angry expression.

End of flashback

---

"Why is this happening now?" asked Kagome situating her uncomfortable body, "it's too soon."

"I don't know," answered Sango, "but I'm going to help you through this," she gave her a small smile to hopefully help her nervousness as well as her own, she hoped that nothing happened to the baby as a result of being premature.

"I wish Inuyasha were here," Kagome said out of the blue, he was going to miss everything. Sango gave her a sympathetic look, "I know, but you can do this."

Kagome nodded, it had been a while since she had pain, and just maybe it had been a false alarm. As soon as she got to this thought, a sharp pain circled her middle, causing her to hunch over and moan.

Sango rubbed Kagome's back, staring at her with concern, it seemed too convenient that as soon as Naraku came out from wherever he had been and Kagura arrived that Kagome went into labor.

"You're doing good, Kagome," Sango coached, "just breathe."

It was going to be a long day nonetheless.

---

Inuyasha charged through another set of demons, only to have Kanna dispel more demons from her mirror at him.

'Damn,' thought Inuyasha, 'I have to hurry and get to Kagome, Naraku could already be to her,' with this thought Inuyasha, angrily yelled, "Wind scar," destroying all the demons.

"It is too late," taunted Kanna in that creepy voice as her mirror opened up for more demons to pass through. 'Too late,' Inuyasha thought with a confused frown.

---

Naraku stared down at Kikyo with an evil grin, "How bad does it hurt Kikyo?"

Kikyo grunted as she glared up at Naraku, "Leave now, Naraku," she ordered.

"Don't you want to know how you are able to bare a child?" Naraku asked with a hint of satisfaction in his tone, "Aren't you curious of how it was even possible?"

It was as if he was trying to get her angry.

Kikyo breathed deeply and grunted again as a sharp pain hit her. By now she was hunched over on her hands and knees. She glanced at her bow and arrows that was lying beside her on the ground.

"I enabled you to bare a child with that pathetic Inuyasha, it was me that gave you what you needed to carry his child, aren't you even going to thank me," Naraku's grin widened.

Kikyo's eyes widened, it was all clear to her now. She wasn't able before to conceive a child with her body made of only clay and grave yard soil, but Naraku gave her the means necessary so that he could watch it all fall apart in the end. It was all part of one of his evil plans.

"Bastard," muttered Kikyo as she raised her bow in position and aimed it straight at Naraku, the pain only slightly subsiding.

Naraku laughed, "I told you, you wouldn't be able to have a child, you are simply unable."

Kikyo shook her head, she wasn't going to allow Naraku to take her child away from her, she planned to do everything she could to see his plan fail.

---

"Fine," spat Kagura, "I guess we'll do things the hard way," she yelled the last couple of words as she attacked Miroku with her dance of blades.

Miroku skillfully knocked the blades away from him with his staff and gave Kagura a challenging look. Kirara's bristles stood up as she charged at Kagura.

"Kirara, no!" Miroku warned.

"Do you think you can stop me!" Kagura yelled as she sent another round of blades at Kirara hitting the feline head on and throwing her backwards with painful cuts.

About this time Shippo had sneaked back in with the water in hands.

"You guys," Shippo cried as he entered the hut.

"Shhh," said Sango, "Kagome is trying to rest for a little while."

"Oh sorry," Shippo replied sheepishly as he sat down the water and went to Sango, "Kagura attacked Kirara and she can't get back up."

"Oh no," Sango stood, "stay here with Kagome," she ordered, "I will be right back and please don't make too much noise, Kagome needs rest, she will need her strength."

Shippo nodded and looked over at the sleeping Kagome as Sango exited with her Hiraikotsu.

"Sango," said Miroku as Sango stepped beside him. Sango was about to throw her boomerang when she paused.

"Sango, you're weak again aren't you?" Miroku looked at her worriedly.

"It's just I haven't fully recovered my strength, but I can still fight," Sango said as she looked over at Miroku.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "I haven't got time for this," she said as she sent blades their way. Miroku stood in front of Sango and knocked them all away with his staff.

"Get Kirara and go back in the hut," Miroku ordered, almost shouting, "leave Kagura to me."

Sango stared at him for a second or two before going for Kirara. Kagura raised her fan to attack her.

"Don't even think about it Kagura," ordered Miroku, his hand on the cloth that held the wind tunnel closed.

"Don't you know that your threats don't faze me," Kagura shot back, casually pointing her fan towards the sky as Naraku's poison insects swarmed in above Kagura. She raised her fan again as Sango was almost to Kirara.

"I'll still do it," Miroku threatened again, causing Kagura to stop immediately, "you know I will."

Kagura snarled, he was right, she knew that if anything happened to Sango she would pay the price, poison or no.

Kagura allowed Sango to pick the now small Kirara in her arms and hurry to the hut.

"Be careful Miroku," she said before disappearing within the hut.

"Kirara," Shippo said going over to where Sango laid her down on a comfy bed on the other side of the hut from Kagome. Shippo looked over Kirara's body, concerned, "Will she be alright?"

Sango nodded and grabbed Kagome's bag, "I'll put this medicine and bandages on her and she should be fine later," she said as she began taking care of her companion.

On the other side of the hut, Kagome woke with a start, grabbed her belly and moaned in pain.

"Another contraction," said Sango as she went over to Kagome, "Shippo, bring me the water."

Shippo quickly obeyed and brought the water to Sango, sitting it down next to her. Sango took a cloth and dipped it into the water before wiping Kagome's forehead with the cool water.

"I..think..they're getting..stronger," Kagome managed to say through the pain.

Sango's head rose, she could vaguely hear Miroku being attacked outside. Though worried, she glanced back at Kagome. She was basically torn.

---

Outside, Miroku held his shoulder as blood dripped down from a fresh wound made from Kagura's dance of blades. He wasn't sure how she caught him off guard, but he could see that she was determined to carry out Naraku's order and Miroku figured it was for her own safety.

Kagura lifted her fan, "Are you really ready to die monk?" she asked.

Kagura watched as Miroku's expression changed to confusion and noticed that he was looking behind her. Kagura turned and saw Sesshoumaru coming out from the trees behind her, alone now.

She gasped, surprised to see him there.

Sesshoumaru however looked disappointed, "And here I was expected Naraku," he said casually.

"Bring me that baby," a voice in Kagura's head ordered.

She let out a frustrated noise, she never wanted to attack Sesshoumaru, but as she lifted her fan, Sesshoumaru's eyes forwarded slightly and he drew his sword. Kagura lowered her weapon, took one of her feathers from her head and retreated.

As she flew away, she looked down at Sesshoumaru with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku with his cold eyes, "What was she doing here?" he asked, a little bit curious.

Miroku was surprised he wanted to know, "She was after Kagome, I assumed Naraku wants the baby."

"Baby," Sesshoumaru repeated, his eyes narrowing again.

Miroku clenched his shoulder tighter, it dawned on him that Sesshoumaru probably didn't even know he was going to be an uncle nor did he probably care.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Don't tell me my little brother is having a baby with a human, disgusting," and with that he turned and left.

Leaving, Sesshoumaru was drawn to a thought, 'That's why I smelled the same scent around here as Inuyasha.'

After the awkward encounter with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, still holding his wound, went inside the hut.

"Miroku are you alright," Sango asked from her spot next to Kagome, who was in between contractions now.

Miroku nodded, "I'm going to go find Inuyasha, I'm almost certain Kagura won't be coming back here and just in case Naraku comes around I will put protective seals on the hut before I go, I'm starting to get worried about Inuyasha, if he knows Naraku is back, he would surely come back here by now."

"Do you think something's happened to him," Kagome asked, looking quit worried now.

"Don't worry Kagome," said Miroku, "I'll find him."

"Are you sure Miroku," asked Sango.

"Yes," he smiled at Kagome, "Hang in there Kagome," he said before leaving.

Sango looked at Kagome in thought, then at Shippo, "Shippo, do you think you can go outside and keep watch, just in case."

Shippo nodded, "Ok," he turned to Kagome, "You'll do fine," he told her, giving her a brave smile. He wasn't sure how this whole baby thing worked, but he wanted to let Kagome know that he was there for her.

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome replied tiredly.

Sango figured that this wasn't something Shippo would need or want to see so giving him the job of standing guard seemed like the perfect excuse to not only because of the birth, but to boost his ego as well.

Another contraction hit Kagome and she started breathing through it, getting used to them by now.

---

Far away Kikyo was having similar pains as Naraku sneered down at her, "You can't even hold you own weapon at me, why don't you just surrender to the inevitable."

"No," Kikyo shot back, holding herself and trying to breathe deeply. Her eyes fixated on Naraku, she held out her hands and a pink orb illuminated in front of her.

Naraku smirked, "Do you honestly think that will stop me."

Kikyo held out as long as she could, but it wasn't long before her body tightened in pain and the orb vanished. Her soul collectors circled around Naraku, trying to distract him. Kikyo began crawling away, her bow in hand, hoping to get away so that she could deliver her baby.

---

InuYasha snarled at Kanna, no matter how many times he killed the hordes of demons, more seemed to appear from out of her mirror. If only he could destroy it, he could get away and get to Kagome. He raised his sword, ready to take another strike at the demons coming out of the mirror.

"Wind Tunnel" he heard as a huge wind whipped around the demons, causing them to fly backwards.

There was only one person Inuyasha knew it could be that had yelled that. Inuyasha gave a small smile as he saw Miroku appear holding his hand out towards the demons and sucking them in. By this time Kanna took this time to disappear so that she wouldn't get sucked in as well.

Inuyasha had a bad feeling. He turned quickly to see her mirror spit out more demons.

---

Meanwhile Kagome was pacing back and forth in the hut, getting ever more anxious by the minute. She wasn't sure how many more contractions she could take; it seemed like hours since she first went into labor.

"Don't you think you would be more comfortable sitting down?" asked Sango, watching her pace.

"I'm tired or sitting down," spoke Kagome as she once again walked in front of Sango, "I'm tired of lying down, I just need to…" that's when Kagome stopped what she was saying and started breathing through another contraction as she bent over where she was.

"The pains are getting stronger aren't they, I think it's almost time," Sango told her, helping her back onto her bed.

---

Kikyo was barely able to crawl now, but she had to get farther away from Naraku, she had to do all she could before the baby was born. A sickening voice in her head kept telling her it wasn't meant to be, that it was impossible to give birth to this baby. It was Naraku's evil voice that stuck into her head. All the time she had never let him get to her in the past, he finally had something so precious that it was impossible not to get to her.

---

Inuyasha's strength was wearing thin, even Miroku was having a hard time since the poisonous insects intervened and forced him to stop using his wind tunnel. No matter how hard they fought, Kanna kept shooting demons at them and they couldn't kill her for her disappearing and reappearing on them.

"Inuyasha," Miroku finally yelled, "we need to get back to Kagome, she's in labor and Naraku is after the baby."

"What!" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku, "why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want to alarm you!" Miroku slashed a demon with his staff, "but seeing as we are trapped, I thought maybe it would motivate you to fight harder!"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, "wind scar!"

Inuyasha's strike cleared out the demons and as Kanna raised her mirror to throw out more, Inuyasha raised his sword and yelled, "Back lash wave!"

The demons were thrown back into the mirror and the mirror shattered in Kanna's hands. Kanna looked blankly at them, surprised that it happened and with that she vanished.

"Wow," said Miroku, "how did you know that would work?"

Inuyasha snorted and shrugged, "I didn't, but it was worth a try, let's go."

---

When Kagome had went into labor, Sango knew that she was going to have to be like a supportive midwife to Kagome, coaching her into bringing the baby into the world and to be honest this worried Sango, she had never had to do it before. But to Sango's surprise she didn't have to do much coaching, Kagome was doing very well on her own. She was breathing smoothly on her own and it seemed as though she was going along with her body.

That's when the intense pain started to hit Kagome. She tensed a little and moaned, her head rolling back and her eyes closing as she concentrated on her task that was approaching.

Sango watched her closely, wiping Kagome's forehead with a wet rag and wishing her friend didn't have to be in such pain. Kagome moaned again and scrunched up her face, "I feel the baby coming Sango."

Sango nodded nervously, "You're doing great Kagome."

---

"This is who they get to protect this place," Shippo heard as he sat on the hut porch outside. He looked up to see Kagura as she jumped off of her feather, "It's about time everyone else left."

Shippo stood bravely though you could tell he was frightened, "Go away Kagura," he said with a shaky voice.

"And miss all the fun, that half demon should really keep an eye on what matters to him," as she said this she threw wind at Shippo and caused him to slam backwards into the door.

---

Inside Kirara growled with her bristles up and even though she was still injured she tried to stand. Sango looked worriedly at the door and stood. Kagome looked up at her, wondering if she was really going to have to do this alone.

---

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. Miroku turned around, "What is it Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha turned and looked back, "I don't know, something's not right, it's like something is telling me to go back, something's wrong."

"We need to get back to Kagome, she could be in danger," Miroku told him.

"Yeah," he nodded and continued to return to Kagome.

What was it that made him feel like he was going the wrong way?

---

Kikyo sat huddled under a tree in the woods, the pain she felt was increasing and her hands rested on top of her round abdomen. She could feel the baby lowering and if only she could bring it safely into the world, she just might have a chance to save it from Naraku's grasp.

"You can't hide from me Kikyo," he heard Naraku taunt.

"Come on," Kikyo whispered as she glanced down, "I can feel your warmth, if only I can save you."

---

"Well that was easy," Kagura said as she walked up to the house. The sutras on the hut sparked and sent a jolt to Kagura as she tried to enter. Kagura glared at the door, 'Now what am I supposed to do?'

"You know!" she yelled so that whoever was inside could hear her, "I can stay here as long as it takes!"

Kagura rolled her eyes, how annoying.

---

"Kagura," Sango spat as she grabbed for her hiraikotsu.

"Sango," said Kagome as she had the urge to push.

Sango turned and saw that Kagome was starting to push. Sango propped her weapon back up and kneeled down, helping Kagome was her main priority at the moment.

---

Kikyo breathed, it was only a matter of time now, she felt a strange urge to push, her body was preparing itself.

---

Kagome breathed in and out as she stayed as calm as she could with the circumstances, "Sango, I don't know if I can…"

Sango rubbed her back, "Yes you can, you've been doing so well and I know you have it in you, you're so much stronger than you know Kagome."

This seemed to help a lot and Kagome felt more relaxed and pushed even hard. Sango got in front of her so she could see if the baby was coming yet. Sango smiled, "I see the head Kagome."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm, the baby has little ears," Sango told her. This put a smile on Kagome's face even though she was still working hard.

"Just a little further, Kagome, you're doing so well," Sango said, grabbing a blanket that Kagome had brought in her bag.

---

"I told you you're not able to have this child," Naraku taunted, "I helped you so that you were able to have a child, I can simply take that away."

Kikyo did her best not to let this bother her, it was like she was in a focused zone where giving birth was the only thing that mattered.

---

As Inuyasha and Miroku hurried to Kagome they heard a faint scream that had carried out to their ears. Inuyasha immediately stopped, he knew who that scream belonged to.

"Kikyo," he said horrified.

He turned, ready to head back to Kikyo. Miroku stopped him by putting a hand on his arm.

"Wait, what if this is a trick, Kagura attacked the hut, she was ordered to steal the baby, what if Naraku's plan is to take Kagome's baby away from her?" said Miroku.

"I can't just leave Kikyo alone, what if Naraku has attacked her instead?" barked Inuyasha.

"Look," Miroku started, "if it makes you feel any better, I will go see what's going on, but please go to Kagome."

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he hurried again the way they were going in the first place.

---

Kagome gave one last strong push with a grunt and Sango caught the baby into her arms. Kagome's head fell back as she wore a tired smile, she had finally did it. But as she looked up at Sango, her smile fell quickly, "Sango."

Sango's mouth was gaped a little as her face looked sadly down at the bundle she held. That's when Kagome noticed she heard no baby cries.

That's when Kagome started to shed tears, "What's wrong?"

"The baby's not breathing," Sango told her, looking sympathetically up at Kagome.

"No," Kagome shook her head, it couldn't be true. She held out her hands, she just had to see for herself. Sango handed Kagome the small baby as she said, "I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, why was Sango saying that, only people say that when it was really over, surely this wasn't it, it couldn't be it.

But there was not mistaking, the baby she now held was still and quiet. Kagome also noticed that the baby she held was a tiny girl, her little girl. Sango got up and went to the door, knowing she should give Kagome time alone. She opened the door, forgetting all about Kagura.

---

Kagura stood, apparently she had just been sitting out on the ground. Sango looked down in a daze to see an unconscious Shippo at her feet. Before she had time to do anything she heard "Wind scar" from the woods behind Kagura. Kagura bolted up into the air and with a last snarl she left the place on one of her giant feathers.

Inuyasha ran towards Sango. Sango hated what she was about to have to tell him.

---

Kikyo sat there on the ground in pain, Naraku's needle like arm pierced in her middle from the back where he had suddenly attacked her.

"You are no more than grave yard soil and clay, it is impossible for you to even have a life inside you, when I gave you this chance, it was only a matter of time before I took it away, just as I have took Inuyasha away from you, you are destined to end up alone Kikyo," Naraku spat as he pulled his arm back from between the tree he had entered to get to her. Kikyo's head rested on the tree, she understood now, it was Onigumo's hatred that drove Naraku into such evil intentions just to teach her a lesson, to hurt everyone that is close to her, including Inuyasha and her reincarnation. And just like that Naraku was gone.

Kikyo looked down, a new kind of pain entering her. She took her hand and reached down, bringing her hand back up she saw blood on it. The same hand tightened in a fist, Naraku had won.

The warmth she had felt was now replaced with coldness, her body felt cold again. She had desperately wanted that tiny piece of normalcy she had even loved it as a part of her. It was suddenly gone. A dead leaf that was still hanging from fall, fell near Kikyo and she watched it land, she was now empty again, had she really been so foolish.

"Damn you Naraku," Kikyo yelled as angry tears or perhaps depressing tears fell from her dark eyes.

---

"Inuyasha," Sango spoke, her eyes starting to water as she looked right into his eyes, "the baby wasn't breathing when she was born."

"What!" Inuyasha said, acting as he knew what that meant, but at the same time didn't understand.

"The baby was still born, I'm sorry," Sango told him.

--

Kikyo sat for the longest staring down at herself, not only had she bled from the wound Naraku had caused, but also from losing the baby. She put her hands on her abdomen, closed her eyes and cried. A line of pink glow appeared from under her hands as her soul collectors began working hard to give her souls to heal her body.

"I'm sorry," Kikyo uttered as her hands glowed brighter.

---

Inuyasha shook his head; he couldn't believe the words Sango told him. She stood quickly out of his way as he went for the door. But he stopped as soon as he heard the most precious baby cry he ever heard. Sango's expression changed to shock as she looked at the door. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stood there breathless, just taking in the beautiful noise.

That's when it hit him and he swung the door open. Kagome sat there with a huge smile as she looked down at her baby that was now moving in her arms. Joyful tears streamed down her face. She looked at the doorway.

"Inuyasha," she spoke in a chocking sort of voice.

Sango stood at the doorway as Inuyasha hurried to Kagome and sat down beside her. Sango smiled happily.

"I don't understand," Inuyasha said with a frown.

"I don't either," said Kagome, "she just started crying," she said then sniffled.

Inuyasha smiled, "Wow, she's beautiful," he first touched her ears, "little ears," he said proudly.

Kagome put their daughter into Inuyasha's arms and he felt this amazing feeling wash over him, he was a proud father of the cutest little baby ever.

---

Sango closed the door behind her as she gave them some time as a new family. Almost forgetting about Shippo again, she heard a murmur and looked down. Shippo was starting to wake up and she helped him to stand, telling him the good news. Shippo was so excited that he went inside to see the baby. Shippo always did see Kagome like a sister and now he was like an uncle. After a while of sitting by herself on the porch, Miroku came up to the porch and sat down beside her.

"Miroku, where have you been?" she asked.

"Inuyasha heard Kikyo scream when we were coming back and so I went to check on things, Naraku had attacked Kikyo, made her lost her baby, she was under a tree recuperating when I came to her," Miroku explained.

"How awful," Sango said.

"Yes, apparently it was part of his plan, no telling what he will do next," he turned to Sango, "how's Kagome?"

"Good," Sango told him what happened and how it turned out.

"Amazing, I'm glad the baby is ok," said Miroku and Sango nodded, "I'm proud of you."

Sango looked at him surprised, "It was all Kagome, I just helped."

"Exactly," he said, "I'm sure you helped more than you think you did, Kagome's really lucky she had you here to help her."

Sango smiled as she blushed a little.

---

"Wow, she's so cute Kagome," said Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome smiled down at her daughter, unable to keep her eyes off of her, it was like her mother had told her, it was hard not to stare lovingly at her child.

But that's when a thought crossed Kagome's mind, 'How was it possible that she was alive when she wasn't breathing?' not that she was complaining, far from it, it just didn't make sense.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said worriedly, "are you ok?"

Kagome nodded, "Just thinking," she gave him a small smile before gazing back at her baby.

---

Far away under a tree where soul collectors circled, Kikyo sat with a content smile, she was unable to have a baby, but at least there was someone she knew that was given a second chance at having a child. Kikyo had smiled, because she had felt a little hint of warmth once more. It was giving life to the world in a different way.

THE END

A/N: thank you guys so much for all the comments, I was thinking about doing a short continued thing from this story explaining things a little more, I know it was kind of confusing, or should I just leave it like this?


	33. Another Ending

A/N: ok, I liked how my story ended, but I had a few other little ideas up my sleeve and some people wanted more of an explanation, so this is kind of like a continued ending, but not an entirely necessary one, if you don't want to read it, that's fine, because the story is fine like it is, but if you do, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 33: Another Ending

The hut door opened and out came Shippo, as he closed the door behind him, he turned towards Miroku and Sango and made his way in front of them, "You guys got to see the baby, she's so cu…te," he trailed off as he suddenly remembered about what happened to Sango, it could have been her after all that he was so excited for. He looked down as though not wanting her to catch his ashamed look.

To Shippo's surprise though, she didn't call him out on what he said and she simply stood and turned towards the hut, ready to go in it.

Miroku stood as well and grabbed her arm slightly, "Sango, are you alright?"

Sango turned and saw both of their uncomfortable looks, "I'm fine, really, I've excepted what has happened if that's what you mean, it was simply a baby that wasn't mine to begin with," she looked down at the ground and actually smiled a little, "besides, I felt what it was like and I think it actually helped me in a way…."

Miroku smiled at Sango, he loved how she was so brave.

"..And," Sango continued, her hands suddenly balling in fists, she looked up with a frightening angry look, the kind of look that made it seemed like she was surrounded with fire in a complete haunting image, "When we find Naraku, I will personally make sure that he hurts no one ever again," she said, her fists clenching even tighter.

Miroku swallowed, growing afraid of the Sango he saw before him. He backed up a little, hoping she wouldn't bring her wrath on him for some unknown reason. Shippo himself backed up even farther, shaking a little.

When Sango calmed down, she looked at them with a growing smile, she laughed nervously, "Did I say something wrong?" she said noticing their frightened expressions.

"Uhh, no!" both Miroku and Shippo said shaking their heads nervously.

"O…k," said Sango before turning to go inside.

"She's scary when she's angry," whispered Shippo.

"Yeah," agreed Miroku, thinking the same thing before following. Miroku stopped as the reached the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Sango, turning her head to look at him.

Sango saw that he wasn't looking at her and she turned back to see Inuyasha exiting the hut with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Inuyasha," she said surprised.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh no, what did you do?" asked Miroku, knowing that look.

"Hey! Why do you think it was me, Kagome just asked me what the baby's name should be and when I told her I didn't know she started blubbering and crying, I didn't do anything," he said crossing his arms and looking away from them like an angry child.

"Inuyasha," said Sango with a frown, "you have a child now, don't you think you should grow up."

The words surprised all of them, especially Inuyasha and as he turned to yell at Sango, Miroku came between them, like he had before and said, "Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you, Sango, why don't you go inside and see the baby."

Sango didn't argue, but simply turned and entered the hut, Shippo cautiously following.

As Sango walked in slowly, she noticed that Kagome was sitting up with her newborn sleeping on a comfy little bed next to her. Kagome herself looked exhausted and yet annoyed by no doubt Inuyasha. But her look suddenly changed as she looked at Sango. She smiled and seemed to glow with pride at what she had accomplished only an hour before. Sango, though could still tell she was tired.

"Kagome, shouldn't you be resting?" Sango said as she sat down next to her.

Kagome nodded a little, "I just can't seem to, I guess I'm worried that she will need me," she sighed as she looked over at her daughter.

Outside Inuyasha growled frustrated as he ranted, "I mean, why does she have to cry like that, all I said was I didn't know…"

"Inuyasha," Miroku hissed, "you should be gentle with Kagome's feelings, she just gave birth, women can get sensitive at a time like this, you should push her like that and besides I have something very important to tell you."

Inuyasha's face fell as he looked at Miroku and suddenly remembered, "Kikyo, what happened, did you find her?"

Miroku looked down, but before he had time to tell him the grave news, Inuyasha took off in search for her, to pick up her scent and see if she was ok himself.

"Now why did he ask me if he wasn't going to hear me out?" Miroku asked himself, with a flustered expression.

"If you want me to I can watch her for you while you get some sleep, Kagome," said Sango.

Kagome gave her a warm, tired smile, "Thank you," she said before lying down, her back towards Sango. Sango bent down and took the small baby in her arms carefully, smiling down at her as she stretched cutely in her grasp.

Miroku entered the hut and Sango motioned to Kagome so that he would know to be quiet. Unknown by them though, Kagome was still awake.

"Where's Inuyasha," Sango asked.

"He went to see Kikyo," Miroku answered.

Kagome frowned slightly, not sure she wanted Inuyasha away when she just had his baby, it wasn't fair. Her expression was sad, but she didn't have much time to think of it before she drifted off to sleep, completely worn out.

"Poor Inuyasha," Sango said after Kagome fell asleep, "I know Kagome would want him here, but Kikyo was pregnant with his child too, it just doesn't seem fair to take that away from him."

Miroku nodded, "I hope he can find peace with it."

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the trees, dodging this way and that to avoid hitting them, he had to see for himself if Kikyo was ok, if Naraku had hurt her or the baby in any way, he would pay.

It seemed forever until he finally arrived at the place he had last seen her and there he saw her leaning up against a tree, her eyes closed. He had never known her to sleep after being reborn, at least not like others. He just stared at her for a while, she looked just as beautiful to him as she did the last time he saw her.

He was unable to see her middle because her legs were bent in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him with a cold, dark look. He watched her carefully as she put a hand on the tree to help her to stand, her strength returning little by little.

Inuyasha looked down at her and gasped, his eyes looked horrified, "Kik…Kikyo," he said uneasy, feeling a pain in his heart, a pain like the brief one he felt when Sango told him Kagome had lost their child before he found out she was really alive.

Kikyo's abdomen had returned to normal, as if she had never been pregnant to begin with.

Kikyo stared at him, not knowing what to say except, "Naraku."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and if pained him, he felt a sense of lose and guilt, guilt that he had not been there for her. He went to her and embraced her in a hug, "Kikyo, I'm so sorry," he cried, "if I had been here, if I had protected you, this wouldn't have happened and now our baby is gone," he buried his face in her shoulder, he had truly lost a child.

Kikyo wanted to scream, wanted to scream at him, she wanted to pour out her hatred towards Naraku at Inuyasha, she felt so angry. But she didn't, she couldn't seem to. Instead she let him weep on her and in turn shed those last remaining sad tears that she knew was still in her, it had taken Inuyasha to let them pour out of her. It was like they were waiting until both could cry together.

They were both feeling the guilt and the hurt, that only the two of them could share with each other compared to the others.

"Inuyasha's been gone a while and Kagome's still asleep," Sango said as she looked out into the distance. Her and Miroku had slipped outside on the porch again to let Kagome, Kirara, who was still recovering and Shippo who had fallen asleep, to have their peace.

Miroku wasn't listening; he was smiling at Sango for what seemed like forever too. Sango let her face turn a brilliant shade of pink before questioning this, "Do you mind telling me what you're staring at me for, monk?"

"You're amazing," was all he replied with.

Sango looked embarrassed, "What?"

"You do realize that the baby hasn't slept so soundly until she got into your arms?" Miroku said smiling.

Sango looked down, she hadn't even realized that she was asleep, she had been so quiet. She watched as her tiny chest moved up in and down smoothly with her breathing.

"She's asleep," said Sango, surprised, "she's so cute when she sleeps."

She looked up at Miroku with a smile; he was smiling at her as well. They shared a brief smile with each other before Sango noticed Inuyasha returning.

"Inuyasha," she said, standing. Inuyasha angrily wiped his eyes with his fist, refusing to let them see him cry.

Inuyasha walked up to Sango and just stared down at the wiggling newborn, even after what happened, Inuyasha couldn't help, but smile at her. By this time Miroku had stood too and Sango handed Inuyasha his child with a friendly smile.

"Hey there, little one," Inuyasha said to the baby. That's when the newborn wiggled her tiny dog ears and her eyes looked up at him curiously. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, it was the most amazing moment in his entire life, the moment his child first looked at him, really looked at him. Inuyasha bent down and kissed the small forehead of the infant, "I love you," he whispered to his wiggling child.

Sango stood beside Miroku, smiling as a happy tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at Miroku, wishing for a quick moment that he could have that same experience. Miroku rubbed Sango's back and she put his head on his shoulder, why had she gotten so emotional?

The hut opened and Kagome stepped out. She beamed happily at her daughter before looking up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha," she said, not knowing what to say.

"Kagome, I went to see Kikyo, Naraku attacked her," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome gasped, the jealous thought she had vanished, "Oh Inuyasha," she said sympathetically.

"Apparently it was part of Naraku's plan," Inuyasha snarled, unable to restrain his anger towards that purely evil half demon, "he took the baby away from Kikyo like it was nothing…"

"Like he did Sango," Kagome looked over at Sango, now giving her the same consideration for her loss. Sango eyed the ground; Naraku simply didn't know when to stop.

Inuyasha handed Kagome their daughter, "Kikyo saved our baby, Kagome, she was the one that helped her," Inuyasha explained, "I don't really understand, but I think she used her powers while after she was in labor or something," Inuyasha shook his head, it had been so scatterbrained after the talk with Kikyo.

Kagome looked down at her daughter, "She saved her?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"It must have been your connection with her, Kagome," said Miroku, "Somehow she must have known your baby was in trouble."

"Perhaps it was because of what happened to her baby, it would kind of make sense," said Sango, slightly shrugging her shoulders, "she probably knew it would effect you as well or something."

Kagome couldn't believe it, this changed her view on Kikyo greatly. To give her her child back was the most amazing and surprising thing Kikyo could have done in her situation. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"I have to do something, Inuyasha, can you take me to Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha gazed at her, astonished, but slowly nodded. Kagome handed her daughter to Sango, "Can you guys watch her please?"

Sango nodded, "Of course."

"We will be right back," Kagome told them.

"Kagome are you sure, we can wait until you're stronger," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's something I want to do now."

"Ok, hop on," Inuyasha told her and as she did, Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "Don't you dare let anything happen to her, I'm warning you, you guys protect her no matter what," he said with a determined frown.

"Yes Inuyasha, you have our word," said Miroku, putting his hands up in front of him to signal him to calm down.

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome was off, Shippo came out of the hut, "What's going on," he said with a yawn.

"Are you sure you want to do this," asked Inuyasha as he ran through the trees once again.

"Yes," Kagome said, staring determinedly ahead.

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed. Inuyasha found Kikyo once again sitting by the tree, this time her eyes opened.

She stared at them, "What's going on?" she asked in her defensive voice.

As soon as Inuyasha let Kagome off, she ran to Kikyo and hugged her, she actually hugged her. Kikyo's eyes looked over at Kagome as she frowned, what the heck was she doing?

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, he was sure he had never seen this before, nor never would again, he just simply took it in.

"Thank you so much Kikyo," Kagome cried to Kikyo's amazement.

Kikyo pried Kagome off of her and down her arms so she wouldn't hug her again, "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you, you saved my daughter's life," Kagome explained, looking at her in a whole new light. Yeah she was still her rival with Inuyasha, yeah she was still just her reincarnated self, but she had done something despite their past that Kagome would always be thankful for.

Kikyo let go of her arms, her cold eyes turned confused, here was the woman that despised her for wanting Inuyasha away from her, the woman that also bared his child.

"You are thanking me?" Kikyo blinked a few times.

Kagome nodded, "You don't know what this means to me, I'm really sorry what happened to you," she looked at the ground, trying to find the right words before looking up at her again, "I promise we will kill Naraku for what he has done," she looked back at Inuyasha, "all of us," she turned back to Kikyo and put a hand on her shoulder, "No one deserves to lose a child."

Kikyo looked down at her hand without moving her head, then looked at Kagome, "Take care of that baby Kagome, she is too precious to let go of."

Kagome smiled and nodded again, gave her one last 'I'm sorry' look and headed back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kikyo shared one last look before Kagome got back on Inuyasha and they left.

Kikyo watched them with her emotionless eyes once again, she didn't smile, she didn't cry, she just watched them leave with her eyes that were famous for showing no emotion except a dark, cold; chilling depth that only Naraku could have created.

And this is how things were to end, to Inuyasha and Kagome being new parents with a new sense of a protective nature, to Kagome herself showing a new respect for her famous rival, to Kikyo giving what she had to the daughter of the person she also rivaled after losing her own, to Miroku and Sango going through pain together that had brought them closer and to a baby that had survived the odds. For when destiny crumbled, things turned out as they always were meant to be.

And as far as Naraku...well Inuyasha, Kikyo and Sango would in the end get their deserved revenge.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this second ending, please review and yes this is really the end of our tale ;)


End file.
